Cet amour que je ne voulais pas
by Seelio
Summary: Victime d'un sort, Wolfram est réveillé par Kazuki, le fils de Yuuri, après 20 ans de sommeil. Les personnes ont changé, leur sentiments aussi et la perte de mémoire du blond n'arrange pas les choses... Chapitre 10 en ligne: Point de vue Général
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Ca fait un moment que j'ai écris cette fic mais je l'ai laisser dans un coin de mon armoire (le concept me fait un peu mal au coeur et j'hésite quand à la fin)... Elle n'est pas encore terminé mais je travaille dessus! Enfin, pour celle-ci, tout dépendra de vos retours je suppose, donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

* Cet amour que je ne voulais pas *

- Chapitre 1 -

Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap…

J'étais devenu une coquille vide, sans but, sans espoir, sans vie, sans utilité dans ce monde sauf celle d'illustrer humainement le mot « misérable ». Oui, j'étais misérable mais je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne sauf à moi-même.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas aimé, si seulement je n'avais pas engagé mes sentiments dans cette relation sans espoir ! Si seulement je pouvais étouffer ce que je ressens !!! Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces… Il m'avait envoûté avant même que je m'en rende compte et ce sortilège était si fort que personne ne pouvait m'en délivrer, pas même ma propre volonté.

Je savais depuis le début que je n'avais aucune chance… Ses valeurs et les préjugés de la société dans laquelle il avait grandi ne pouvaient le disposer à aimer un autre homme. Et même s'il n'avait pas ce blocage ou même si j'étais né en tant que fille, rien ne m'assurait qu'il m'aurait aimé.

Bien que j'aimais lui rappeler notre engagement en toutes circonstances, je m'étais interdit d'espérer ou de croire qu'un jour il pourrait accepter mes sentiments et les retourner.

Avait-il une idée du supplice qu'il me faisait vivre ? Je pense bien que non. Il ne voulait faire souffrir personne mais ses idéaux bien souvent naïfs avaient tendance à me faire du mal. Bien sûr ce n'était pas que de sa faute, après tout, je pouvais y mettre fin moi-même mais je tenais beaucoup trop à lui, à notre relation pour détruire la seule chose qui me liait à lui : nos fiançailles accidentelles.

Je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais et qu'il rencontrerait un jour la femme de sa vie. Je m'y étais préparé… Je m'y étais résigné…

La réalité qui me frappait était bien plus douloureuse que toutes les blessures qui avaient pu m'être infligé au cours de ma vie et les émotions qui en découlaient me détruisaient…

Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap-Clip-Clap…

Le bruit des sabots sur l'asphalte me berçait… Si seulement je pouvais disparaitre ! Si seulement je pouvais m'en aller loin pour ne pas témoigner de son bonheur… De LEUR bonheur.

Je souhaitais qu'il soit heureux mais inévitablement, cela me faisait souffrir… Et ça ne me rendait que plus misérable…

« -Fram ! »

« Wolfram ? »

Je sursautai à mon nom et leva mon regard vers mon frère ainé. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il trottait à côté de moi, l'expression inquiète. Il devait normalement se trouver à la droite du carrosse, Yosak à la gauche et moi, à l'arrière. « Qu'y-t-il Conrad ? »

Son regard était tombé sur mes mains. « Ne serre pas autant tes poings, tu vas finir par te blesser. » Me dit-il. Mes mains étaient devenues blanches à trop serrer les rênes de mon cheval tandis que mes ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ma peau à me faire saigner. Lorsque je les desserrai, il leva les yeux pour croiser mon regard. Son visage se durcit pour devenir plus sévère. « Et puis, sois plus vigilant. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que tes sentiments doivent passer après ta mission. Ne laisse pas tes pensées réduire ton habilité. »

Je détournai mon regard et ma tête en mauvaise foi. « Tu n'as pas à me sermonner sur des points si évident ! »

Il m'esquissa son sourire de toujours. « Bien. Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. » Me dit-il avant de regagner son poste.

La mission en question n'était pas vraiment difficile. Elle consistait simplement à escorter le carrosse d'une humaine, celle de la nouvelle fiancée de Yuuri…

Le jour où il m'apprit la nouvelle me revint. Son visage si désolé, ses sourcils tombant et son regard rempli de pitié, ses balbutiements et ses mots incohérents qui me criaient sa culpabilité me laissait encore un goût amer.

Yuuri était partit pendant plusieurs mois en voyage initiatique à travers Shin Makoku en compagnie de Conrad et Gunter. Ils avaient préparé cela en secret et je n'en fus informé qu'après leurs départs. Je ne pouvais compter le nombre de fois ou j'avais tenté de quitter le château pour les rejoindre, combien de fois j'avais supplié Gwendal et supporté tout les sermons qui s'en suivaient. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère si déterminé. En général, lorsqu'il m'interdisait d'une chose, il me laissait souvent arriver à mes fins à un moment ou à un autre. La seule fois où il était resté vraiment ferme quand à ma position remontait à la guerre et je commençais à me poser des questions concernant le véritable objectif du voyage ainsi que la raison pour laquelle j'étais tant tenu à l'écart.

A son retour, Yuuri était plus distant que jamais et m'évitait comme la peste. Ce n'est qu'à cause de ma ténacité, ma détermination et mes constantes accusations qu'il se décida enfin à me dire la vérité : Au cours du voyage, il avait rencontré une jeune paysanne humaine dont il était tombé amoureux. Léa l'avait-il appelé. Il avait prononcé ce prénom avec tant de tendresse et d'amour dans ses yeux que cela m'arracha le cœur. Mon estomac se noua à m'en donner la nausée.

Il m'expliqua que parce qu'il aimait une autre personne, il devait rompre nos fiançailles. Seul Shinou devait savoir à quel point j'avais dû me contrôler afin de ne pas exploser, exprimer ma colère, mon mécontentement, mon sentiment d'injustice, de trahison, de peine, d'humiliation mais surtout de perte. Mes mains et mes lèvres tremblaient, mes yeux me picotaient et chauffaient mais je parvins à lui dire : _« Je comprends »_ et il me répondit avec de l'espoir dans la voix : _- « Vraiment ?! J'avais tellement peur… Non, non ! »_ Me dit-il en secouant les mains devant moi puis se frotta la nuque. _« Je n'avais pas peur que tu me tapes ou que tu me fasses des reproches. J'appréhendais de te dire tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine et surtout… J'avais peur de te perdre ! J'ai besoin de toi Wolfram, tu es un ami important pour moi. »_ Oui… Tout comme l'était Conrad ou n'importe qui dans le château de la promesse du sang. Je n'étais pas plus important que quelqu'un d'autre à ses yeux. Yuuri ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait et du poids que cela avait dans ma vie, c'est pour cela que je le traitais d'imbécile. On me reprochait souvent d'être impulsif, que je disais les choses avant de les avoirs pensés et que je n'avais pas de tact mais la naïveté de Yuuri et son ignorance étaient tout autant blessantes. Il ne savait pas à qu'elle point je souffrais et encore moins ce qu'il m'en coûtait de lui donner un semblant de calme, de retenir la tempête qui déferlait en moi !

Après ce fameux jour, tout se fit rapidement. Yuuri voulait hâter le mariage tandis que Gwendal et Gunter étaient complètement contre leur union à cause de la différence sociale et raciale. Dans leurs débats, je préférais rester à l'écart et passer du temps avec Greta afin de ne pas témoigner de l'acharnement de mon ex fiancé. Ca me faisait mal de le voir tant dévoué, tant amoureux d'une autre personne. Ca me brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Après quelques mois de batailles, Gwendal et Gunter finirent par s'incliner et nous voilâmes, sur le chemin de retour, ramenant sur les terres de Shin Makoku sa future reine, Léa.

Je pouvais entendre de temps à autre leurs petits rires à travers le carrosse et à chaque fois, une vague d'amertume me consumait. Je devais me retenir pour paraître calme, mais plus je prenais sur moi, plus je me détruisais. A ce rythme là, je savais que je ne pourrais pas survivre ou supporter longtemps de vivre près d'eux. Je risquais d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre et vraiment blesser quelqu'un. Oui, je pouvais devenir un danger pour les autres et cela m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

« C'est dans le prochain village que nous nous arrêterons, Conrad ? » Entendis-je la voix de Yuuri et je serrai les dents de colère. Il n'avait rien fait mais ça me faisait trop mal... Même d'entendre sa voix. Pourquoi m'avait-il assigné à cette mission ? N'avait-il pas assez de bon sens pour savoir que de les voir ensemble me rendrait malheureux ? Je pouvais accepter qu'il aime une autre personne, après tout, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à m'aimer. J'étais prêt à rester à ses côtés et continuer à le servir comme il le souhaitait juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'ami qu'il avait en moi. J'étais même prêt à rester courtois avec elle, juste pour lui, juste pour son bonheur. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'un peu de temps et de la distance pour accepter la situation et m'y adapter. Je ne lui en demandais pas tant !

Est-ce que Yuuri voulais m'abattre en me montrant que je n'avais jamais eu ni n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec lui ? Voulait-il me donner une leçon pour que je ne m'approche plus de lui ? Avait-il quelque chose à me montrer, à me prouver ? Ou pensait-il simplement que je pouvais me remettre d'une déception amoureuse en l'espace de quelques semaines ?

« C'est bien ça votre majesté. » Répondit Conrad avec un sourire « Après cette escale il nous restera un jour de voyage avant d'arriver au château. ».

« Yuuri, Appelle-moi Yuuri, Conrad ! » Rouspéta-t-il.

Je détournais mon visage sur le côté pour regarder le paysage. J'étais épuisé émotionnellement et je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec Yuuri… J'avais pris ma décision : Dès notre retour, je rédigerai une lettre pour être posté loin des terres de la capitale, loin de leur nid d'amour. C'était ma seule salvation.

Le village était en pleine effervescence. Le monde fusait dans les petites rues pavées à cause d'une grande foire donnée en l'honneur de la prochaine union entre le Maou et une paysanne. Si la noblesse avait du mal à accepter cette union, les personnes de basse abstraction s'en réjouissaient car Lady Léa représentait pour eux, l'espoir.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Yuuri tendre une main vers la porte du carrosse afin d'aider la jeune femme à sortir. Elle la saisit avec élégance et réjouit le monde de sa beauté.

Je l'admettais, elle était belle. Ses cheveux châtain doré mettaient en valeur ses yeux de rubis tandis que l'ovale parfait de son visage, son petit nez fin et droit ainsi que la légère teinte rosé sur ses pommettes flattaient son apparence. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Yuuri avait succombé mais cela me rendait encore plus amer. En plus, je doutais qu'il puisse seulement tomber amoureux de son physique, donc même si je ne la connaissais pas et que je n'avais aucune envie de la connaître, je savais qu'elle ne devait pas être mauvaise.

Nous marchions dans la rue bondée de monde, traversant les stands des marchands ambulants. Conrad ouvrait la route, derrière lui, Yuuri tenait précieusement la main de Léa. Tout deux regardaient avec émerveillement leurs alentours. Comme je fermais la route, mes yeux étaient fixés sur leurs mains jointes. A cette vue, mon cœur se serra douloureusement tandis qu'un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Combien de temps pourrai-je survivre à ça ? Arriverait-il un moment où la tempête en moi se calmerait ? J'en doutai… Mais une chose était sûre, plus jamais je ne laisserai une personne avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi. Plus jamais ne n'aimerai.

Alors que j'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, un éclat argenté comme celui du reflet du soleil sur une lame attira mon attention à ma gauche. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'étais élancé vers la fiancée de Yuuri afin de la protéger du danger imminent.

« ATTENTION !!! » M'écriai-je.

Je sentis un corps étranger pénétrer ma poitrine laissant une sensation froide et tranchante. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. Tout s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Je revoyais des images de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Lentement je recommençais à entendre le bruit de la foule et les cris de stupeur des gens qui m'entouraient.

« WOLFRAM-SAMA !!! WOLFRAM-SAMA !!!! NON QU'AI-JE FAIS ?!!! NON !!! » Criait la voix d'un enfant.

Je sentis mon corps flotter comme si quelqu'un me portait.

« Ca va aller gamin. Ca va aller… Tiens le coup. » Me soufflait la personne qui me portait.

Yuuri… Je n'entendais pas sa voix… Il n'était pas blessé ?!! Même le son le plus infime de sa voix suffirait à m'assurer qu'il était sain et sauf mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait rien d'oppressant dans le noir qui m'entourait, j'avais juste l'impression de planer. Perdant toute notion d'espace et de temps, je me laissais flotter dans le néant sans but, sans foi, sans ambition, sans aucun des sentiments qui avaient pu m'animer au cours de ma vie.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? Qui j'étais ? Je n'en avais aucune idée ou peut-être devais-je dire que je ne m'en souvenais plus… La seule chose dont j'étais conscient était que mon tout mon être était léger, libéré de toutes douleurs. Je vis soudain une lueur qui peu à peu s'élargissait, s'approchant de moi à une vitesse folle. Bientôt je fus baigné dans la lumière et je fermai instinctivement les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé.

Lorsque je sentis que la lumière se dissipait je les rouvris et fus surpris d'être accueilli par les prunelles rubis d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais. Il me regardait avec douceur et fascination tandis que son large sourire illuminait son visage aux traits réguliers. Cela éveilla en moi une grande nostalgie.

« Okaeri* Wolfram ! » Me dit-il en souriant.

Mes lèvres bougèrent d'elle-même tandis qu'elles prononçaient un mot qui m'était étranger. « Yu… Yuuri » Balbutiai-je d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. « Non… Je m'appelle Kazuki. Shibuya Kazuki. Yuuri est le nom de mon père. »

TBC

Okaeri: Mot que les Japonais emploient en s'adressant à une personne lorsqu'elle rentre/revient à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !!!

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année :)

Je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait beaucoup de lecteur étant donné qu'elle n'est pas simplement tournée sur Wolfram et Yuuri mais sur Wolfram, Yuuri et Kazuki. De ce fait, j'ai été agréablement surprise de vos retours !!

**Li-san, Nakata, Seb, ****Nith-Haiah Adaluria****, ****Anthales** et **kuro-nyan** merci pour vos reviews :) ils m'encouragent à écrire la suite qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Nakata**, je voulais te dire que je pense que si un auteur a commencé un écrit, quelque part, il a l'intention de le terminer. C'est aussi mon cas, même si j'écris pour m'amuser ^^. Il y a tellement d'évènements inattendus dans la vie, des priorités que l'on ne peut pas ignorer ni négliger… Pour cela je ne peux pas promettre que mes fics seront terminées, cependant, je continuerai à écrire tant que je le pourrai, tant que la passion sera là. J'espère les terminer !! Merci en tout cas de ton intérêt :)

Merci à **Celikwi **mon lecteur beta :)

* Cet amour que je ne voulais pas *

- Chapitre 2 -

Le cercueil de glace de Wolfram était placé au centre d'une pièce de forme circulaire sans fenêtre. La lumière qui illuminait la pièce provenait du plafond de verre donnant une vue sur le ciel. Son corps avait été placé là pour l'écarter du regard des curieux. La salle était protégée au sommet par des kohis et la seule porte d'accès était verrouillée par un sort qui ne permettait l'accès qu'à sa famille et au Maou. Pourtant, Kazuki, qui n'avait aucun lien avec lui, se trouvait là, penché au-dessus du prince le regardant ouvrir ses grands yeux émeraude avec fascination. Il était recouvert de suie, d'égratignures et par endroit, de sang séché. Ses habits étaient abimés et sales mais ses yeux et ses lèvres souriaient de sincérité. Son expression prouvait que malgré les épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter pour être là, l'éclat de vie dans l'émeraude des yeux de Wolfram en valait la peine.

« Okaeri Wolfram ! » Dit-il.

Wolfram lui adressa un regard confus puis essaya de bouger ses lèvres. « Yu…Yuuri. » Prononça-t-il difficilement d'une voix rauque mais fronça aussitôt des sourcils comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une petite douleur au cœur comme si une aiguille l'avait percé : une sensation froide et tranchante. « Non… Je m'appelle Kazuki. Shibuya Kazuki. Yuuri est le nom de mon père. »

Wolfram essaya de se redresser pour s'asseoir mais son corps ne semblait pas avoir la force suffisante pour soutenir son poids. Kazuki sembla comprendre puis il sourit à nouveau avec tendresse.

« Oh ! Ne bouges pas Wolfram. Tu as dormi pendant tellement d'années que ton corps a dû oublier comment te répondre. Je vais demander à Gisela de t'ausculter. » Dit-il en se levant mais avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Wolfram parvint à lever légèrement la main de manière à glisser ses doigts sur celle rugueuse et sale du jeune homme. Ce petit geste parvint à attirer son attention sur lui.

« Comment… Comment as-tu dis que je m'appelais ? »

Le regard de Kazuki devint soudain inquiet. Avait-il perdu la mémoire ?

« Wolfram. Tu t'appelles Wolfram Von Bielefeld. »

Le Blond détourna son regard pour le tourner vers le ciel qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre au plafond. « Wolfram Von Bielefeld. » Souffla-t-il son nom. « Je ne me souviens plus… Tout est noir… »

Kazuki s'agenouilla à côté lui. « Si tu as perdu la mémoire, nous ferons notre possible pour qu'elle te revienne et si malgré tout, elle ne revient pas, nous recréerons tous ensemble de nouveaux souvenirs. » Il lui offrit un large sourire qui apaisa le cœur du blond d'une manière étrange. « Il y a tellement de personnes qui espéraient ton retour et j'en fais parti ! » Continua-t-il.

Wolfram resta silencieux mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger l'autre jeune homme. « Reposes-toi encore un peu. Je reviendrai dès que possible. »

Avec ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et regarda une dernière fois en direction de Wolfram avant de quitter la pièce.

Après le départ de Kazuki, Wolfram somnola puis s'endormit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une douce chaleur envahir son corps.

« Il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas Gisela ? » Entendit-il, la voix qu'il reconnut comme celle du jeune homme qui l'avait accueilli à son réveil. Il semblait inquiet.

« Oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez parvenu à retrouver son cœur alors que votre père a essayé pendant tant d'années sans aucun succès… Merci prince Kazuki. Alors que nous avions tous perdu l'espoir de le faire revenir, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'y croire. »

Kazuki soupira. « Je suis soulagé. Lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux à nouveau fermés, j'ai commencé à croire que son réveil n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. »

Wolfram qui avait repris conscience essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières tremblèrent puis il vit une lumière bleue au-dessus de sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière se dissipa puis il vit les yeux verts d'une jeune femme aux cheveux nattés de la même couleur que ses prunelles. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait.

« Bienvenue à la maison Wolfram. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous. » Elle essuya ses larmes. « Tu devrais être capable de te lever à présent mais ta constitution est encore faible donc ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles. »

Il tenta de se lever et cette fois, il réussit facilement. Il sentit de petits vertiges en se redressant mais ils disparurent lorsqu'il resta immobile quelques instants. Il regarda ses mains, les serra et desserra pour voir si elles fonctionnaient bien. Il se tourna vers la guérisseuse et Kazuki.

« Vous devez être Gisela… Merci. » Dit-il.

Elle fronça des sourcils mais finit par soupirer et lui offrir un sourire. « Oui, je suis Gisela Von Kleist, le docteur du château mais également une amie de longue date. Prends le temps de te réhabituer à ton entourage et à cet endroit dans lequel tu as grandi. Cela t'aidera certainement à retrouver petit à petit la mémoire que tu as perdu. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Gisela se tourna vers le prince héritier. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de prévenir votre père de son réveil… Il serait plus que temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle ainsi qu'à la famille de Wolfram. De plus, il serait plus sain de le placer dans sa chambre plutôt que de le laisser dans cette pièce froide. »

Kazuki s'approcha de Wolfram. Il portait dans ses bras des vêtements de couleur rose. « Je t'ai ramené ta chemise de nuit. Mon père m'a dit que tu aimais la porter. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le blond se rendit compte qu'il était nu et il sentit soudain une chaleur envahir son visage. Il arracha le vêtement des bras de l'autre jeune homme mais à cause des mouvements brusques, les vertiges revinrent et il se sentit défaillir. Kazuki le retint avant qu'il retombe brutalement contre la base du cercueil. « Je vais t'aider. » Proposa-t-il.

« Non. Je suis capable de le faire seul. » Refusa-t-il.

« Prince Kazuki, je vais me charger de prévenir sa majesté, Cecilie, Gwendal et Conrad. Vous pouvez rester ici pour tenir compagnie à Wolfram. S'il se sent capable de marcher, vous pouvez le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, ça fera du bien à son corps de bouger un peu après être resté inactif pendant tant d'années. »

Pendant que Gisela donnait les instructions à Kazuki, Wolfram était déjà parvenu à se vêtir. Leur attention revint sur lui et Gisela s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce pour avertir les habitants du château de son réveil.

Aussitôt levé, Wolfram perdit l'équilibre car il ne savait plus comment se tenir sur ses deux fines jambes puis retomba sur le cercueil. Lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau, une douleur les parcourut comme si des milliers d'aiguilles les transperçaient vicieusement et il laissa s'échapper un gémissement. Kazuki, le retint par les épaules et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut certain que Wolfram tenait bien sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne peux pas me débrouiller par moi-même et mon corps ne veut pas m'obéir donc oui, à part ça, ça va aller. »

Le sarcasme de Wolfram fit rire le jeune prince et pour une raison étrange, le blond trouva la sonorité charmante. « Merci… » Souffla-t-il en détournant la tête.

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris puis lui adressa un grand sourire. « Si tu ne peux pas encore bien marcher c'est normal, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas fort mais parce que ton corps a cessé de bouger pendant presque vingt ans. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se réadapter. Là, prends mes mains, je vais t'aider à avancer. » Offrit-il gentiment.

« Vingt ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé, nous avons tous le temps de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant, concentres-toi sur la façon de marcher. »

Wolfram n'était visiblement pas satisfait de sa réponse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres tournées vers le bas et ses bras croisés. Il finit par soupirer puis saisir les mains que lui offrait le brun.

« N'oublies pas ce que tu viens de dire. Tu me raconteras tout. » Prévint-il.

Kazuki rigola à nouveau. « Bien sûr ! Je le ferai avec plaisir ! » Mais lorsque son rire se tarit, seul un sourire triste subsista sur son visage. « Cependant, je suis certain que les autres sauront mieux te raconter tes histoires… Père, Conrad ou Gwendal par exemple… »

« Ne fais pas cette tête lavette. Tu es un prince, non ? Une personne de ton rang ne doit pas montrer si facilement ses faiblesses. »

« Je ne suis pas une lavette. »

« Oh si tu l'es. »

« Fais attention sinon je lâche tes mains. » Menaça-t-il.

« Ça ne serait qu'une raison de plus pour justifier ta lavette-attitude. » Rétorqua le blond de manière hautaine.

« Très bien. » Répondit Kazuki en lui lâchant les mains et Wolfram commença à perdre l'équilibre.

« Wouahhh ! Espèce de lavette !!!! » S'écria-t-il en tombant mais le brun le rattrapa rapidement.

« On dirait que tu as besoin d'une lavette comme moi pour avancer. »

« Pour l'instant. » Corrigea le blond.

Kazuki soupira puis sourit. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu t'arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai une fierté et un nom, tu sais ? »

Wolfram lui offrit un sourire arrogant. « Alors tu n'as qu'à le prouver et je jugerai moi-même. »

Kazuki lui répondit par un sourire en coin. « Ne me confonds pas avec mon père. Rien ne peut être plus blessant venant de toi que ça. » Il soupira. « Pour l'instant concentres-toi sur ton rétablissement et après je te prouverai que je ne suis pas une lavette. »

Wolfram avait envie de rétorquer mais comme il ne voulait pas gaspiller ses forces inutilement, il resta silencieux. Kazuki serra un peu plus ses mains et Wolfram commença à faire des petits pas tremblotants.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés à la porte que Wolfram était déjà épuisé mais il n'allait pas se risquer à le dire, il avait beaucoup trop de fierté. En sortant de la pièce, il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour. Ils étaient dans un long corridor qui donnait sur un jardin. En respirant l'air frais, Wolfram sentit un peu de force lui revenir et il continua à marcher lentement en s'appuyant sur les mains de Kazuki qui l'aidait patiemment. Soudain, ils entendirent les bruits d'assiettes, verres et couverts se fracasser contre le sol. Kazuki qui marchait à reculons pour aider Wolfram se retourna pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Là, il vit son père immobile avec un plateau repas, étalé devant ses pieds. Son regard n'était fixé que sur une personne, le blond dont il tenait encore les mains.

Wolfram regardait le nouveau venu avec surprise. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme noir et les mèches de ses cheveux de la même couleur que ses vêtements soulignaient un regard surpris d'un noir profond. À sa vue, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et se serrer dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit et cela créa en lui une telle émotion qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

« Alors c'est vrai… Tu t'es enfin réveillé, Wolfram. » Dit l'homme en faisant des pas hésitants en leur direction puis commença à courir pour le prendre dans ses bras. Wolfram perdit l'équilibre aussitôt et tous les deux tombèrent par terre. L'homme le serra fort et blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le blond sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa peau puis mouiller le col de sa chemise de nuit. « Je… Wolfram, tu ne… Ah Wolfram… Wolfram, comme je suis heureux… Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. » Sa voix rauque retenait tant d'émotion.

Wolfram ne savait pas comment réagir alors il lança un regard confus vers Kazuki qui lui offrit un sourire triste. Son attention retourna alors sur l'homme qui le serrait encore très fort dans ses bras. Il leva ses mains tremblantes vers ses épaules pour l'écarter et le regarder dans les yeux.

L'homme ne perdit pas de temps pour glisser ses mains ses joues tout en cherchant du regard tout les détails de son visage. Lorsqu'il sembla satisfait il lui sourit tendrement. « C'est bien toi… » Souffla-t-il.

Mais le blond fronça des sourcils. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

L'homme se rembrunit. « Mais enfin Wolfram, je sais qu'il s'est passé plusieurs années mais je n'ai pas tant changé ! C'est moi, Yuuri ! » Ses yeux brillaient encore de ses récentes larmes et d'un peu d'espoir. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire sincère comme ceux que lui offrait Kazuki depuis leur rencontre. Mais lorsque Wolfram serra davantage ses sourcils en incompréhension, son sourire disparut laissant place à la panique. « Wolfram ! C'est moi, Yuuri, tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié, non !? »

Wolfram s'écarta pour regagner son espace vital et secoua légèrement la tête en négation. Il évita de croiser son regard qui devait être chargé de tristesse. Pour une raison inexpliquée cela le rendait triste également. « Je ne me souviens pas… Je suis désolé. »

Yuuri s'écarta aussi et se détourna avec un air blessé.

« Mais même si je ne vous reconnais pas, je sais que je vous ai connu car votre prénom est la seule chose dont je me suis souvenu à mon réveil. » Dit-il. Quelque part, il voulait réconforter cet homme.

« J'étais en train d'accompagner Wolfram jusqu'à sa chambre, papa. Après avoir dormi pendant tant d'années, ses jambes ont du mal à supporter le poids de son corps. » Intervint Kazuki en se baissant pour aider Wolfram à se relever mais Wolfram ignora la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je suis capable de me relever seul. » Contesta-t-il en se mettant à genou puis se releva avec des jambes tremblantes. Cependant, aussitôt debout, il perdit l'équilibre et Yuuri se releva rapidement pour le rattraper mais Kazuki qui était plus près y parvint avant lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si têtu Wolfram. C'est déjà un miracle que tu arrives à tenir debout. » Il glissa ses mains dans celles du blond.

Yuuri qui les observait s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Il était sale, ses habits étaient amochés par son aventure récente et il sentait mauvais.

« Kazuki, tu dois être fatigué après un si long voyage. Tu devrais aller prendre ton bain et te changer, après ça tu pourras passer tout le temps que tu voudras avec Wolfram. Je vais m'occuper de le ramener dans sa chambre en t'attendant. »

Ledit Blond sentit les mains autour des siennes l'étreindre un peu plus fort puis s'adoucir lorsque Kazuki laissa son père prendre la relève. Yuuri offrit un sourire à Wolfram pour le rassurer et se tourna vers son fils avant qu'il ne s'en aille. « Merci Kazuki. Nous ne te remercierons jamais assez d'avoir ramené Wolfram. Vraiment, merci. » Il lui adressa un sourire rempli de reconnaissance et de fierté.

Au lieu d'être content de ce que son père venait de lui dire, Kazuki le regarda avec tristesse puis pris son chemin dans le sens opposé. Avant de prendre le coin du corridor, il s'arrêta pour regarder derrière lui. Wolfram s'était appuyé avec ses deux mains sur l'avant bras gauche du roi tandis que ce dernier glissait à nouveau sa main sur le visage du blond.

« Tu n'as pas changé ! Celi-sama, Conrad, Gwendal et tous les autres seront fous de joie de te revoir. Dès que tu seras remis sur pied, nous ferons une grande fête pour ton retour. »

Wolfram avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal… J'ai tout oublié, il ne me reste plus rien. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention... Votre majesté. »

« Yuuri, appelle-moi Yuuri, c'est comme ça que tu m'as toujours appelé. »

Le blond fronça des sourcils mais resta silencieux.

En voyant l'interaction entre les deux, Kazuki sentit son cœur se presser. « Si je me suis tant acharné pour retrouver le cœur de Wolfram, ce n'était pas pour vous mais pour moi seul… » Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette fic, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Li-san **: On va voir pour la mémoire de notre pauvre petit Wolf ! Cependant ce chapitre ne sera pas fixé sur ça :)

**Hisokaren** : Je suis contente de voir que tu me suives sur cette fic ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue, car tu n'apprendras pas grand-chose sur la réaction des autres, enfin pas dans ce chapitre… Je te laisse découvrir !

**Kuro-nyan **: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (sueur froide). Oui, Kazuki mérite peut-être plus Wolfram que Yuuri, mais j'aime voir Wolfram avec Yuuri quand-même… Dilemme…

**Kochiko **: Merci pour ta review, j'suis contente que les premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et comme j'ai dit à Kuro-nyan, pour moi Kazuki, Wolfram, Yuuri, c'est le dilemme ! Merci aussi d'avoir conseillé Koko de lire cette fic !!! :D

**Wingedshadow** : Oui c'est peut-être le début d'une guerre froide… Merci pour ton soutien, il me va droit au cœur car j'en ai besoin :)

**Koko** : Contente que tu ne sois pas déçu ! Pour tes petites questions sur les sentiments de Yuuri et le comportement qu'aura Kazuki à l'égard de Wolfram, nous verrons dans les chapitres à venir (que je n'ai pas encore écris d'ailleurs T_T)

**Nakata **: Contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

Un grand merci à Celikwi qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre :D

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de Kyou Kara Maou et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris que pour m'amuser et partager mes délires avec ceux qui veulent bien me lire :D Toutes ressemblances à d'autres œuvre n'est que pur hasard.

* Cet amour que je ne voulais pas *

- Chapitre 3 -

Aussi loin que je me rappelais, les expressions tendres et les sourires sincères de mon père disparaissaient toujours derrière un voile de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce. Une pièce froide à la porte épaisse et scellée située dans l'extrémité de l'aile Est du château. Que pouvait-il le rendre si triste, si malheureux ?

J'aimais mon père, l'honnêteté et la gentillesse de son regard mais son chagrin m'attristait. Je voulais comprendre, connaître la raison d'un tel changement. J'étais persuadé que la réponse se trouvait derrière cette pièce qui m'intriguait et m'attirait de part son secret qu'elle enfermait. De plus, son entrée interdite n'attisait que plus ma curiosité et mon envie d'y entrer.

Tous les soirs à la même heure, caché derrière un pilier, j'attendais patiemment l'arrivée de mon père pour observer son entrée à l'intérieur et un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte, il se tourna dans ma direction.

_« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Kazuki. »_

_Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, mortifié puis sortis de ma cachette. J'étais embarrassé d'avoir été découvert._

_« Tu veux savoir ce qui est caché derrière cette porte n'est-ce pas ? » Continua mon père._

_J'acquiesçais timidement._

_« Viens par là. » Il m'offrit sa main que je saisis sans hésitation. J'aimais les grandes mains réconfortantes et fortes de mon père mais cela n'empêcha pas mon cœur de battre fort à l'idée de découvrir le secret de la chambre._

_« Maman et Greta t'ont souvent raconté les aventures de Wolfram, non ? » Me demanda-t-il et encore une fois j'acquiesçais mais cette fois-ci avec ferveur. J'adorais les histoires que me racontaient ma mère, Greta et Lady Celi du chevalier le plus fidèle de mon père, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Il était son meilleur ami mais comme je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, il était pour moi comme une légende et un modèle à suivre._

_Il me sourit avec bienveillance mais je pouvais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux. « Alors que dirais-tu de faire sa connaissance ? »_

_Mon cœur explosa de joie, mon père allait me présenter mon héros ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! « J'ai vraiment le droit de le voir ?! »_

_« Oui, je t'en donne la permission et si tu as encore envie de le voir après l'avoir rencontré, tu pourras m'accompagner quand tu voudras. »_

_Je rigolais de joie et d'excitation à l'idée de le voir. Lorsque l'écho de mes rires se tarit, l'anxiété commença à grandir en moi à l'idée que mon héros ne m'apprécie pas. Je levais la tête pour voir l'expression de mon père. De son air sérieux, il leva une main vers la porte et murmura des mots que je ne pus saisir. Après quelques instants, elle s'ouvrit automatiquement devant nous. La pièce avait les couleurs de la glace et son absence de mobilier la rendait froide. Au milieu se trouvait une longue boite rectangulaire et argenté, placé sur une estrade que je reconnu comme un cercueil. J'avais déjà assisté à des funérailles. La mort n'était pas un secret pour moi, au contraire, mon père et mes précepteurs ne voulaient pas me cacher ce qu'était le cycle de la vie. Tout le monde allait mourir un jour ou l'autre, même les plus braves, même les plus forts, même les êtres aimés... Tous sans exception. Cependant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Si mon père allait me présenter Wolfram, cela n'avait pas de sens qu'il soit dans ce cercueil ! On ne pouvait pas discuter avec les morts !_

_« Mais je ne vois pas le seigneur Wolfram, papa ! Il va nous rejoindre ? » Demandais-je et mon père me regarda avec un sourire forcé pour masquer sa peine._

_« Si. Il est ici. » Me dit-il. _

_Ce que je craignais était donc vrai. Comme le cercueil était surélevé, je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à l'intérieur car à ma surprise, il n'avait pas de couvercle._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque que je découvris le corps d'un homme prisonnier de la glace. Il avait l'air paisiblement endormi mais il ne dormait pas vraiment. C'était la première fois depuis mes sept ans d'existence que je voyais un corps sans vie. La réalisation qu'un homme mort se trouvait devant moi m'effraya mais autant que j'avais peur, je le trouvais beau. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des fils d'or et ses paupières fermées déposaient sur ses joues de longs cils noirs. Il avait de fines lèvres, un nez fin et droit et des sourcils bien dessinés en arc, ce qui lui donnait une sorte de sévérité. Son corps était svelte et il n'avait pas l'air grand. Son aspect était moins impressionnant que mon père, Conrad ou Gwendal. Il était loin de ce que j'imaginais mais je n'étais pas déçu._

_« C-C'est Wolfram, papa ? » Demandais-je avec hésitation. _

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors, il est mort… »_

_Mon père secoua la tête. « Non, il ne l'est pas. »_

_Pourtant, je ne le voyais pas respirer et son corps paraissait si froid, si rigide et complètement dénué de vie… D'une âme._

_« S'il n'est pas mort, pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Tu es toujours triste quand tu entres ici… »_

_Il se tourna vers moi. « Si je suis triste c'est parce que même s'il n'est pas vraiment mort, je n'arrive pas à trouver le moyen de le réveiller. » Il caressa affectueusement ma tête puis se tourna vers le jeune homme immobile._

_« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi aujourd'hui Wolf. La personne qui est à côté de moi est Kazuki, mon fils. Merci, car c'est grâce à toi qu'il a pu voir le jour, parce que tu as sauvé Léa et cela au détriment de ta propre vie… » Son regard fut extrêmement triste, certainement à cause des souvenirs douloureux du jour fatidique mais il se reprit rapidement. « Tu sais on peut dire que Kazuki est l'un de tes fans ! Il attendait de te voir depuis longtemps. Prends soin de lui comme tu as su prendre soin de Greta lorsque tu te réveilleras. »_

_A ces mots, je me sentis soudain intimidé puis voyant l'expression à la fois tendre et mélancolique sur son visage, une idée m'apparut._

_« Si le seigneur Wolfram se réveille, tu ne seras plus triste, papa ? »_

_« Personne n'est toujours heureux Kazuki. Dans la vie il y aura toujours des moments de bonheur, de joie tout comme de malheur et de tristesse. »_

_« Mais tu as dit que tu étais triste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à le réveiller, non ? Ça veut dire que tu serais heureux s'il se réveille ! » Remarquais-je_

_Mon père me sourit de manière attendrie. « Oui je serai heureux… Vraiment heureux. »_

_« Alors je le réveillerai ! Quand je serai grand je trouverai le moyen de le réveiller !!! »_

_Mon père ne semblait pas convaincu mais il me sourit quand même, touché par mes intentions et mes mots._

_« Merci Kazuki, je compte sur toi. »_

A cette époque l'unique motivation de réveiller Wolfram était pour le bonheur de mon père mais au fil du temps, mes intentions changèrent peu à peu.

Après ma première rencontre avec Wolfram, je lui rendais des visites régulières en compagnie de mon père et lorsque je n'avais pas eu la chance de le voir durant quelques jours, je demandais aux Kohis de me porter afin que je puisse le voir à travers la vitre du plafond. Bien sûr il m'avait fallu marchander avec les kohis qui gardaient la fenêtre mais ils avaient fini par m'accepter.

De l'extérieur, la pièce avait l'apparence d'une tour de dix mètres de haut alors du sommet, même si je pouvais bien voir Wolfram, j'étais vraiment beaucoup trop loin à mon goût. Au départ, je le regardais en l'imaginant avec mon père, Conrad, Gunther, Gwendal, Yozak et le grand sage dans l'une de leurs aventures puis petit à petit je commençais à lui parler de moi, de mes histoires et de mes aspirations.

Le haut de la tour de Wolfram devint mon sanctuaire où j'aimais me retrouver lorsque j'avais besoin de réfléchir ou trouver un peu de calme. De là ou j'étais, il ne devait pas m'entendre mais ça m'apaisait de me confier à quelqu'un même si au bout du compte, je parlais dans le vide. Bientôt, Wolfram fit parti de mon quotidien et l'envie de le réveiller ainsi que de faire enfin sa connaissance devint mon devoir et ma mission. Mon père cherchait toujours de son côté mais à chaque fois ses tentatives étaient sans succès et ses accumulations d'échecs le découragèrent à chaque fois un peu plus. Petit à petit il commençait à perdre espoir. Tout le monde au château ne semblait plus y croire et avec le temps ainsi que le quotidien qui les submergeait, ils commençaient à penser de moins en moins à lui. Cependant, je continuais à espérer que j'arriverai un jour à le réveiller… J'étais triste pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'on l'oubli. Il avait tant fait pour le royaume, pour mon père et encore plus pour ma mère pour qui il avait sacrifié sa vie afin de la sauver. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on l'oublie, qu'il soit juste un souvenir appartenant au passé alors qu'il existait une chance en ce monde de le sauver.

Pourquoi je voulais tant le sauver ? Qu'est-ce qui m'aspirait à le réveiller ? Je ne comprenais pas mes propres motivations mais quelque chose me disait que son réveil changerait mon existence entière. Wolfram était pour moi à la fois un mystère et une fascination.

Je plongeais ma tête sous l'eau pour me remettre les idées en place. L'eau du bain royale était chaude et les vapeurs étaient devenues presque étouffantes après les trente minutes pendant lesquelles j'étais resté là à ressasser le passé.

Dès mon plus jeune âge j'avais investi mon temps à penser à Wolfram. Tout d'abord en imaginant ses aventures puis en l'utilisant comme modèle et enfin en me concentrant sur le moyen de le réveiller. J'avais fait d'innombrables voyages à travers le monde afin de trouver des réponses, des légendes, des rituels qui pourraient m'y aider. Avec du recul, je me rendais compte que Wolfram était omniprésent dans ma vie, il était la source de ma motivation. Alors qu'adviendrait-il de moi s'il revenait à la vie ?

Maintenant que c'était fait, j'étais véritablement heureux mais je me sentais un peu perdu et étrangement seul. Après tout, mes ambitions étaient parties avec son réveil et j'avais l'impression que j'avais accompli ma tâche sur cette terre.

Je ne regrettais aucun effort, ni mon acharnement, ni toutes les épreuves que j'avais dû surmonter pour lui car il n'y avait rien de plus subjuguant et de plus beau en ce monde que l'éclat de vie dans l'émeraude chaude de ses yeux. Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant. La beauté de Wolfram n'avait pas d'égal, du moins à mes yeux. Et puis il avait une sorte d'arrogance dans son attitude qui était à la fois irritante et attirante. En repensant à lui, je pouvais sentir les pulsations de mon cœur augmenter en vitesse et en force. Que m'arrivait-il ?

J'avais passé trop de temps dans le bain, mes mains étaient fripées et j'avais l'impression que j'allais étouffer.

Une fois sec et habillé, je sortis de la salle de bain pour voir que le château était bien agité. Des servantes couraient dans les couloirs tandis que je pouvais entendre des soldats crier à tue-tête « Sir Von Bielefeld est de retour ! Sir Von Bielefeld est revenu à la vie, c'est un miracle !!! »

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre que je savais celle de Wolfram mais arrivé devant, je commençais à avoir des doutes. Je pris de l'air, faisant gonfler ma poitrine puis expira longuement avant de toquer. J'ouvris la porte. Tout le monde était là, regroupé autour du lit mais une seule personne avait toute mon attention, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, habillé d'une chemise de nuit de couleur saumon. Il se tourna vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. En revoyant l'émeraude de ses yeux, je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait manqué juste le temps de prendre mon bain. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort à cette pensée. Wolfram était plus menu et plus petit que moi et pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant chez lui. Je me perdais dans son regard, un regard que j'ai aimé dès la première vue comme frappé par la foudre.

Wolfram était la source de ma motivation dans plusieurs domaines depuis l'enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Je souhaitais son réveil mais je l'appréhendais à la fois car j'avais peur des conséquences. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, animé par un souffle de vie, rien ne m'effrayait plus que de le revoir dans son cercueil de glace. Je voulais qu'il vive, je voulais faire sa connaissance, je voulais faire partie de sa vie comme il faisait déjà partie de la mienne…

Pourquoi avais-je laissé quelqu'un avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Pourquoi avait-il tant d'importance pour moi ? Pourquoi étais-je prêt à parcourir le monde juste pour le sauver ? Était-ce pour le bonheur de mon père et des habitants du château ? Pour mon accomplissement personnel ? Pour Wolfram lui-même ou parce que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une pensée et d'une image que je m'étais faite de lui ?

« Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à être plus présentable ! Tu en as mis du temps, prince Kazuki ! » Me reprocha-t-il d'un air hautain.

Mes lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut sans que je m'en aperçoive, j'étais ravie de l'attention qu'il me portait. « Si tu es content de me revoir, tu peux me le dire avec d'autre mots, Wolfram. Je ne te le reprocherais pas. »

Il se détourna, la tête haute. « Qui as dit que j'étais content de te revoir ?! »

Je lui dessinais un large sourire, amusé par son attitude. « Personne, mais tu en avais l'air. »

Oui, j'avais envie de le connaître ; cet homme qui m'a toujours intrigué, passionné, qui m'a inspiré et qui autrefois avait aimé mon père d'une passion éternelle…

TBC

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à cliquer en bas pour me faire part de vos impressions ! A très bientôt !

Seelio


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Celikwi** qui m'accorde de son temps pour corriger mes chapitres malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

**Cristalsky : **C'est vrai que Yuuri a eu sa chance et son temps pour réaliser ses sentiments amoureux ou non pour Wolfram**. **Va savoir avec qui notre blond finira, seul son cœur nous le dira. Mon cœur à moi est partagé…

**Li-san : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Pour de ce qui est des sentiments que Kazuki pourrait ressentir pour Wolfram, je te laisse découvrir :)

**Tad-chan : **On se comprend dans notre dilemme… C'est vrai que j'ai un faible (très grand faible) pour Yuuram…

**Wingedshadow : **Merci pour ton compliment ! Oui, Kazuki fait partis des personnages principaux de cette fic…

**Lyly-chan :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* Cet amour que je ne voulais pas *

- Chapitre 4 -

Wolfram n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de son corps, il transpirait et ne voyait plus le bout du couloir.

« Nous y sommes presque, Wolf ! » Annonça Yuuri comme pour l'encourager puis regarda le blond du coin de l'œil avec un large sourire. « Mais je peux te porter sur le dos si tu préfères. »

Wolfram pointa son nez vers le plafond et d'une manière hautaine. « Si j'ai fait le chemin jusqu'ici, je suis capable de continuer jusqu'à ma chambre ! »

Yuuri rigola. « Toujours aussi têtu ! Comme tu voudras ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, des servantes qui passaient par là leur ouvrirent la porte. En découvrant l'intérieur, Wolfram sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Le mobilier, le lit, la couleur bleue des murs et le parfum de la pièce lui semblaient si familiers. Tous deux s'avancèrent pour se diriger vers le lit quand un canevas recouvert d'une couverture blanche près de la fenêtre attira son attention. Yuuri le remarqua.

« C'est le dernier tableau que tu as fait. Il n'est pas tout à fait terminé. » Dit-il en le guidant vers l'œuvre encore inachevée. « Cette pièce est restée telle que tu l'as laissée. »

Derrière le canevas se trouvait un miroir sur lequel il vit son reflet pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent avec des cheveux aux boucles blondes et de grands yeux verts. Il leva sa main pour glisser ses doigts sur son visage à l'ovale parfait. Il avait un petit nez droit et de fines lèvres roses qui s'alliaient avec son teint de porcelaine. Il ne pouvait réfuter qu'il avait une apparence agréable au regard mêlé d'une pointe d'arrogance. Il remarqua soudain sur lui le regard de son compagnon à travers le miroir et se sentit embarrassé.

Il retourna son attention vers le canevas et tendit une main pour tirer la couverture afin de voir la peinture qui se cachait derrière. Elle représentait trois personnages aux formes cylindriques. Le personnage du milieu avait les cheveux noirs et portait sur ses genoux une petite fille aux cheveux marron chaud. Le dernier personnage qui se trouvait à la gauche de celui aux cheveux noir n'était pas encore terminé. Il était seulement défini par des traits de crayons. Étant donné que ce n'était qu'un simple gabarit, il était difficile de deviner qui il voulait dessiner. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette peinture. Quelque chose qui faisait vibrer son cœur et soudain, il commença à avoir mal au crâne, comme s'il allait éclater. Il glissa sa main sur son visage afin de se masser les tempes du bout des doigts dans le but d'atténuer la douleur.

Yuuri le regarda avec inquiétude puis saisit sa main libre. « Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Tu as fait assez d'effort pour la journée. » Dit-il en le guidant vers le lit et Wolfram ne broncha pas.

Le roi retroussa la couverture de manière à ce que Wolfram se glisse à l'intérieur et lorsque ledit blond s'installa, Yuuri trouva une chaise et s'assit à son chevet.

« Cette pièce t'est familière n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit tristement comme si un souvenir douloureux lui avait traversé l'esprit. « Tu devais être très attaché à cet endroit. »

Ils restèrent silencieux et Wolfram se tourna vers Yuuri pour le regarder en s'arrêtant sur chaque détail de son visage. Il était jeune et semblait être son aîné seulement de quelques années. Lui et Kazuki pouvaient être pris pour des frères. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, la même stature, seuls les traits un peu plus carrés de Yuuri et ses yeux noirs les différenciaient. Il avait une aura mystérieuse mais ses yeux noirs révélaient tendresse et bonté. Son regard descendit sur ses lèvres et il fut surpris d'y voir un sourire gêné.

« Tu sais, c'est assez embarrassant lorsque tu observes mon visage avec tant d'insistance. » Avoua Yuuri en se frottant la nuque.

Wolfram sentit son visage chauffer. Il s'empourpra et se détourna d'une manière indigne tout en essayant de contrôler les battements accélérés de son cœur.

Un long silence suivit jusqu'à ce que Wolfram reprenne la parole. « Que m'est-il arrivé votre majesté ? Pourquoi me suis-je endormi pendant tant d'années ? » Il regarda ses mains qu'il tripotait de manière nerveuse. « Kazuki a dit que j'avais dormi une vingtaine d'années… »

Yuuri saisit la main droite du blond et caressa la paume du bout des doigts. Wolfram sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Chaque mouvement des doigts du roi émettait une décharge électrique qui se répandait dans son corps laissant derrière elle une douce chaleur. Son corps se souvenait de cet homme car il ne lui était pas indifférent mais son esprit avait perdu tout souvenir de lui. Gêné, il retira sa main que Yuuri laissa avec regret.

« Décidément, rien n'a changé pas même la paume de ta main. » Elle n'était pas rugueuse mais la peau était rigide à cause du maniement de l'épée. « Ce sont les mains d'un soldat qui a mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle d'une autre personne. » Révéla-t-il puis leva son regard triste pour croiser celui du blond. « Je suis désolé Wolfram, tout était de ma faute… Je m'en suis tellement voulu… Toutes ces années… » Il ne put retenir toute l'émotion qui jaillissait en lui. Les souvenirs en rapport avec Wolfram lui étaient toujours douloureux et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui à le regarder avec incompréhension, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Wolfram se sentit démuni, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la situation. Un homme qui semblait être son aîné était en train de pleurer à chaude larme… Quelque part, cela lui pinça le cœur car il en était la cause. Il soupira puis leva sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux noirs de jais de l'autre homme. Ce dernier leva son visage au geste pour le regarder. Il avait beau être adulte, Wolfram avait l'impression de voir un enfant dans l'innocence de son expression. Était-ce réellement un roi devant lui ?

« Ne vous en voulez pas ainsi. Si je fus soldat, il est normal que je fasse tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour vous sauver la vie. »

Yuuri secoua la tête, l'expression toujours triste en se rappelant du jour fatidique. « Non, ce n'est pas ma vie que tu as sauvé mais celle de Léa, ma femme. »

Étrangement, Wolfram sentit son cœur se presser mais l'ignora. « Oh… Il en va de même pour ma reine. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Désormais, séchez vos larmes, je ne les mérite pas. Un roi ne devrait pas montrer tant d'émotions devant un simple soldat mais ayez confiance, je garderai cela pour moi. »

Yuuri sentit son cœur se briser face à la distance du blond. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, il avait perdu la mémoire mais après tant d'années à espérer son réveil, à imaginer leurs retrouvailles, il ne se doutait pas que de disparaître complètement de la mémoire de son ami lui ferait aussi mal.

« Tu n'étais pas un simple soldat Wolfram… Tu étais un ami. Un ami fidèle et précieux que je n'aurai jamais espéré avoir. »

« Merci votre majesté, je suis content que vous me considériez comme un ami mais je ne me sentirai comme tel seulement lorsque j'aurai retrouvé la mémoire. »

Yuuri secoua la tête en désaccord. « Pour commencer, appelle-moi Yuuri et tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer. De cette manière, peut-être que tu retrouveras plus facilement la mémoire ! Tu peux même m'appeler 'Lavette', c'est comme ça que tu m'appelais la plupart du temps. »

« Lavette ?! Mais- »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, une femme sulfureuse aux longs cheveux blond et bouclées vêtu d'une longue robe noire entra dans la pièce. Wolfram sentit son souffle se couper en la regardant s'avancer. Des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux aussi verts que les siens puis elle se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait en laissant s'échapper des sanglots sans retenue. Les yeux de Wolfram étaient écarquillés tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps et son cœur. Il caressa le dos de la femme dont-il connaissait l'étreinte, le parfum, le visage.

« M… Mère ?! » Dit-il sans s'en apercevoir et Yuuri le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris.

« Oh mon bébé… Mon bébé… Je suis tellement heureuse… Heureuse de te savoir réveillé ! Je ne pouvais plus espérer… Mais tu es de nouveau là… Mon bébé, pardonnes-moi. Pardon d'avoir perdu espoir. » Elle avait des trémolos dans la voix.

Des images traversèrent son esprit, plus que cela, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Des instants partagés avec sa mère défilaient dans sa mémoire et cela déclencha d'autres souvenirs et de nouveaux visages… Il avait des frères…

Ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter et une chaleur les inonda. Il était sur le point de pleurer mais il ne devait pas. C'était une forme de faiblesse qu'il ne devait montrer à personne alors de toutes ses forces il se retint.

« Mère, je vais bien… »

« Oh ! Wolf ! Mon bébé… » Elle le serra un peu plus fort.

« Mère, je pense que… Vous… Vous allez m'étouffer !!! » S'écria-t-il en se débattant.

Elle le lâcha et se retira pour le regarder. Elle rigola puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue. « Oh mon Wolf, c'est bien toi. Shinou soit loué ! » Elle se rejeta sur lui lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé habillé d'un uniforme kaki entra dans la pièce accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux marron chaud et bouclés. Son grain de peau mat et ses yeux rubis faisait d'elle une beauté exotique. Elle tenait la main d'une fillette aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'homme qui était assis près de lui. Elle avait un teint clair, de grosses joues roses et de jolis yeux noisette.

Wolfram inspecta l'homme qui avait une cicatrice au sourcil droit. Ce dernier s'avança avec les deux autres personnes.

« Gisela nous a prévenus… » Il regarda Wolfram puis d'un air soulagé, lui dessina un sourire bienveillant. « Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous, Wolfram. »

Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait ce visage, ce sourire, cette voix… Celle de la personne qui l'avait pratiquement élevé. « We… Weller, Conrad… » Souffla-t-il « Mon frère. » Réalisa Wolfram à haute voix. Yuuri les regardait l'un et l'autre. Il était content d'être témoin de ces retrouvailles et puis Wolfram semblait retrouver peu à peu la mémoire, ce qui était réconfortant.

Celi se recula pour laisser la place aux autres. Conrad sembla hésiter mais il s'approcha et glissa une main derrière la tête de son jeune frère pour le diriger contre sa poitrine.

« C'est bien moi Wolf… C'est moi. »

Le blond se sentit rougir sous ce geste affectif et embarrassé, il fit de grands gestes pour se dégager. « C'est… C'est bon Weller !!! »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme à la peau halée s'approcher timidement de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez elle, comme l'impression qu'il avait eue en voyant pour la première fois le roi de ce pays. Dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur elle, il avait souhaité son bonheur.

Il leva son regard pour croiser le sien et essaya de se souvenir d'elle mais rien ne lui vint. Cependant, il réalisa une chose.

« Tu es la fille de mon dernier tableau. » Dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et il ne trouva rien de plus beau. Ses yeux rubis brillaient à cause des larmes qui les inondaient. « C'est moi papa Wolfram, c'est moi, Greta. »

Wolfram eut mal au cœur. Elle l'avait appelé « papa » et il la croyait car il l'avait assez aimé pour vouloir la dessiner. Mais quel genre de père était-il pour oublier l'existence de son enfant ? Il saisit la main de sa fille et d'un air abattu il lui dit : « Je voudrais tant me souvenir de toi… Je suis désolé Greta. »

Elle secoua la tête et avala difficilement sa salive car elle avait un nœud dans la gorge. « Ce n'est pas grave papa… L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Et puis, tu retrouveras la mémoire, j'en ai le cœur net. » Elle essuya ses larmes et continua à lui sourire comme pour le rassurer mais cela n'atténua pas la culpabilité qui le dévorait. Il s'était souvenu de sa mère, son frère, alors pourquoi pas sa propre fille ?

« Non Tomoe, reviens ici ! » La voix du roi attira son attention et se tourna en sa direction lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur de grands yeux noisette qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

Après être entrée, la petite fille avait quitté Greta pour s'installer sur les genoux du roi. A présent, elle était près de lui, sur son lit.

« Si tu es le papa de Greta, alors tu es aussi le mien ! » Dit-elle en lui offrant un large sourire et Wolfram la regarda d'un air surpris.

Comment pouvait-il être le père d'une enfant d'environ cinq ans puisqu'il avait dormi pendant une vingtaine d'années ?

Vu de plus près, elle était encore plus mignonne. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau très claire et ses joues roses.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Tomoe. » Reprit Yuuri qui avait l'air contrarié.

« Mais c'est pas des bêtises ! Si c'est le papa de Greta, c'est mon papa aussi ! » Insista-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Wolfram et lui fit la révérence telle qu'on lui avait apprise. « Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance papa Wolfram. Je m'appelle Shibuya Tomoe. »

Cela fit sourire le blond. Elle n'avait rien de familier mais il la trouvait mignonne à croquer. Il se racla la gorge pour faire disparaitre son sourire et lui dit : « C'est moi qui suis enchanté de faire la connaissance d'une princesse mais je crains que votre père a raison, je ne suis pas votre papa. »

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. « Mais Greta est ma sœur ! Ça veut dire que »

« Tomoe, n'embêtes pas Wolfram, il est déjà assez fatigué. Viens par là. » Intervint Yuuri en lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle le rejoigne et elle lui obéit à contrecœur.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Wolfram qui regarda Yuuri et la petite avec incompréhension. Il l'avait bien entendu… Comment pouvait-il être le père de Greta alors que Yuuri l'était aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui cachait ?

On frappa à la porte et un homme à la carrure imposante, aux cheveux bleu sombre attachés en queue de cheval entra dans la pièce en compagnie d'un homme élégant aux cheveux argentés. Gisela apparut après eux avec une femme aux longs cheveux roses et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Wolfram reconnut instantanément l'homme vêtu d'un uniforme vert. Il reconnaissait cet air taciturne, ces yeux impénétrables et son apparence sévère. Il se souvenait même de son péché mignon qui était de tricoter des peluches.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté lui était très familier et il le connaissait. Derrière son côté quelque peu efféminé se cachait une fine lame et un grand savoir. Il répondait au nom de Gunther. Des souvenirs lui revinrent et cela le ramena à Gisela, médecin attitré du château et fille adoptive de Gunther. La femme aux cheveux roses, qui était entrée en même temps qu'elle, aimait utiliser son frère aîné comme cobaye pour tester ses inventions loufoques. Ils étaient amis d'enfances et Wolfram la connaissait sous le nom d'Anissina. Il se demandait par ailleurs si elle et Gwendal étaient maintenant mariés.

L'ainé s'approcha du benjamin. « Bienvenu à la maison Wolfram. Nous sommes heureux de ton réveil. »

« Merci grand-frère. » Répondit-il. A cela, Gwendal se tourna vers Gisela attendant une réponse de sa part mais elle lui sourit en haussant des épaules. Il regarda à nouveau son jeune frère et lui dessina un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux. Il lui tapota affectueusement le haut de la tête.

« Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous. Je dois avouer que tes cris incessants ont fini par nous manquer. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Merci quand même, Gunther. »

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air hagard. « Tu… Tu te souviens de moi ?! » Demanda-t-il choqué.

Wolfram pointa son nez vers le plafond et lui dit avec arrogance : « Comment pourrai-je oublier ton exubérance ? »

Anissina poussa Gunther. « Et moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Anissina. Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. » Dit-il avec ironie en lui reprochant finement son manque de politesse et cela la fit rire.

Gisela s'approcha. « Alors ta perte de mémoire n'était que passagère ? »

Wolfram secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif. « Je pense que - »

On frappa à la porte et cette fois-ci Kazuki entra dans la chambre avec un air un peu confus. Il portait un uniforme bleu, taillé sous le même modèle que celui de Conrad. En le voyant, Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

« Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à être plus présentable ! Tu en as mis du temps prince Kazuki. »

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme. « Si tu es content de me revoir, tu peux me le dire avec d'autres mots Wolfram. Je ne te le reprocherai pas. »

Le blond se détourna d'un air hautain. « Qui a dit que j'étais content de te revoir ? »

Le sourire de Kazuki s'élargit. « Personne mais tu en avais l'air. »

Tout le monde regardait leur échange avec un air surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le prince Kazuki taquiner quelqu'un de la sorte et Wolfram semblait déjà être familier avec lui. Mais après tout, Kazuki était celui qui l'avait réveillé. Ils avaient dû faire connaissance préalablement.

Gisela qui n'avait pas quitté Wolfram du regard scanna la pièce puis secoua légèrement la tête en désapprobation. « Nous sommes tous heureux du retour de Wolfram mais il est temps de le laisser se reposer un peu. » Dit-elle.

Yuuri se leva en premier pour montrer l'exemple. « Reposes-toi Wolf, prend le temps de te réhabituer à l'environnement du château et s'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésites surtout pas à m'en faire part. » Dit-il et Wolfram acquiesça poliment.

« Merci votre majesté. »

« Yuuri. » Corrigea le roi avec un sourire.

Tout le monde fit ses au revoir un par un avant de quitter la pièce. Gisela, Kazuki, Yuuri et Tomoe étaient les derniers mais la guérisseuse ne semblait pas sur le point de partir.

Avant que Kazuki ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, Wolfram l'interpella.

« Kazuki, pourrais-tu rester ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune prince le regarda avec surprise mais son père qui le suivait pour fermer la porte derrière eux l'était davantage. Ce dernier sentit un pincement au cœur qui lui laissa un sentiment désagréable dans la gorge.

Kazuki de son côté jeta un coup d'œil vers Gisela et regarda à nouveau le blond. « Si Gisela n'en voit pas d'inconvénients… »

« Laissez-moi juste ausculter Wolfram à nouveau. Après cela, je m'occuperai moi-même de lui emmener un plateau repas après quoi, je souhaiterais que personne ne le dérange. Est-ce clair ? » Ordonna-t-elle. Les deux acquiescèrent tandis que Yuuri était resté immobile près de la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il papa ? » Demanda la petite voix de Tomoe à qui il tenait la main.

Il la regarda et lui sourit. « Rien. Allons-y. » Lui dit-il mais ne manqua pas de regarder une dernière fois en direction du jeune démon et de son fils.

Comme convenu, Gisela ausculta Wolfram et lui posa toutes sortes de questions. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle sortit pour lui chercher à manger.

Kazuki commença à se sentir tendu en attendant ce que Wolfram avait à lui dire. Après un moment de silence, le blond prit la parole. « Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Kazuki s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose la question tôt ou tard mais pas aussi rapidement. Il resta sans voix alors Wolfram développa. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurai compris si l'un de mes frères ou ma mère était la personne qui m'avait réveillé mais il est clair que nous sommes deux étrangers et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ce que tu as dû faire pour me sauver. »

Quelque chose dans ces mots avait titillé le jeune prince. « Et tu ne pourrais pas simplement me remercier ? » Demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question. Le ton agacé qu'il avait utilisé l'avait surpris lui-même mais il ne pouvait cacher l'agacement que l'ingratitude de Wolfram avait éveillé en lui.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être réveillé et je ne te remercierai que lorsque tu m'auras donné une réponse satisfaisante. »

« Mon père m'a toujours dit que tu avais le don de l'irriter, maintenant je comprends pourquoi ! »

Cela offusqua Wolfram. « Je ne mérite pas cette accusation ! Je t'ai simplement posé une question qui ne nécessite pas une grande réflexion. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, tu as juste à me le dire ! »

« Et bien oui ! Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre ! » S'écria-t-il juste pour l'énerver davantage.

« Bien ! » Répliqua Wolfram en se détournant la tête haute.

Après un long moment de silence, Kazuki se tourna enfin vers lui avec remord. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre rencontre… » Dit-il à voix basse. « On m'a tellement parlé de toi, de tes exploits, de tes qualités… Il y a plusieurs raisons qui m'ont poussé à vouloir te réveiller et l'une d'elle est parce que je voulais te connaitre. Je suis peut-être un étranger pour toi mais moi j'ai grandi avec tes histoires, de telle sorte que tu as toujours été présent dans ma vie, même avant ton réveil. » Dit-il honnêtement.

Quelque part, la sincérité et l'innocence dans les mots du jeune prince toucha Wolfram qui lui dessina un sourire en coin. Cette image fit vibrer involontairement le cœur du prince.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! » Dit-il puis continua. « Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi un jour et de me réveiller le jour suivant avec tous mes souvenirs envolés. C'est pourquoi il m'est difficile de juger de la situation et de te remercier. Cependant en voyant la réaction de tous et les années qui ont passées… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dû surmonter pour me réveiller mais… merci. »

« Tout le monde est si heureux de ton retour. Ça en valait la peine. » Répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, l'uniforme que tu portes… » Commença Wolfram.

« Oui, ce sont tes couleurs… Je fais partie de la troupe que tu menais autrefois. Maintenant que tu es de retour, tu vas certainement la reprendre ?! C'est Miguel, ton second qui en a pris la charge après l'évènement qui a causé ton sommeil. » Informa-t-il.

« En parlant de ça, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

Kazuki s'assit sur la chaise que son père avait occupée un peu plus tôt. « D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, vous avez voyagé pour chercher ma mère car mes parents allaient se marier. Sur le chemin du retour, vous avez fait escale dans un village. C'était un jour de fête et il y avait du monde de partout. C'est dans ce contexte que ma mère aurait été victime d'un assassinat si tu n'étais pas intervenu à temps. Cependant, en dépit de lui avoir sauvé la vie, c'est toi qui as pris l'attaque à sa place. »

Tout à coup, une sensation froide le perça comme une épée, comme la foudre en plein cœur. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et Kazuki remarqua aussitôt son malaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

Wolfram retrouva son souffle et sans répondre, il baissa brusquement le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit pour scruter sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante, il glissa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui se trouvait là où logeait son cœur.

Il réalisa aussitôt. « J'aurai dû mourir… »

« Ils ont réussi à soigner ton cœur à temps. »

« Mais alors pourquoi j'ai mis vingt ans avant de me réveiller ? »

« La lame était recouverte d'un poison mortel pour les humains mais étant démon, l'effet sur toi a été la séparation de ton cœur spirituel avec le réel. »

Wolfram était encore abasourdi par la nouvelle mais il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire : « Qui en avait après ta mère ? »

« Un groupe de démons extrémiste qui ne voulait pas d'une humaine pour reine. »

« Alors tu es un demi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, je suis un quart parce que mon père est demi et ma mère était humaine. »

« Étais ? » Répéta Wolfram.

« Elle est morte il y a six ans suite à l'accouchement de Tomoe. »

« Oh… Je suis désolé. » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Ça fait moins mal d'en parler désormais. »

« Oui, mais cela n'atténue pas moins ton chagrin. » Dit-il puis bailla de sommeil. « C'est pourquoi j'ai parfois l'idée lâche… » Ses paupières semblaient lourdes et se fermaient contre sa volonté. « De ne vouloir… m'attacher à personne… pour ne pas avoir à … Souffrir. » Avec ce dernier mot, il s'endormit.

« Attends Wolfram ! » Dit-il en le secouant. « Tu n'as pas mangé ! Gisela va être dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle va revenir. » Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda Wolfram dormir paisiblement. Il tendit une main hésitante vers sa tête et succomba à son envie de lui caresser le visage. La peau du blond était aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né. Il fronça des sourcils pendant son sommeil et Kazuki trouva cela irrésistiblement mignon. Il sourit tendrement tandis que ses mains s'aventurèrent dans les boucles dorées des cheveux doux et soigneux du démon.

Il sursauta et s'écarta de Wolfram lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Son cœur bondissait fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regarda Gisela entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau repas.

« Je vois qu'il s'est endormi… » Remarqua-t-elle puis se tourna vers le prince. « Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. Si vous êtes encore là à son réveil, assurez-vous qu'il mange bien tout ce qui se trouve sur ce plateau. »

« Entendu. » Répondit-il.

Elle lui offrit un large sourire. « Merci prince Kazuki. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, vous me trouverez dans l'immédiat dans le bureau de votre père ou plus tard dans mon cabinet. »

**********

Gisela était assise devant le bureau du roi. Son père adoptif était debout à sa gauche. Gwendal et Murata, qui venait d'arriver, se trouvaient l'un et l'autre sur les cotés du roi tandis que Conrad s'était installé près de la fenêtre pour regarder vers l'extérieur tout en écoutant le briefing sur la santé de son jeune frère. « Il semble que Wolfram souffre d'une amnésie partielle. Il a retrouvé la mémoire de sa vie jusqu'à la guerre et les quelques années qui suivirent mais il ne semble pas se souvenir de l'arrivée de sa majesté et tout ce qui s'en suit. »

Yuuri fronça des sourcils en même temps que son cœur se pressa dans sa poitrine mais resta silencieux.

« Si Wolfram a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, cela veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chance qu'il puisse retrouver celle qui lui manque. Après tout, ce n'est pas son cerveau qui a été endommagé mais son cœur et son esprit. »

« Mis à part l'état de sa mémoire, combien de temps cela lui prendra-t-il pour qu'il se rétablisse physiquement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout dépend de lui et de sa détermination. Son corps est en parfaite santé. Pour l'instant, le poids de son corps qui repose sur ses jambes doit le faire souffrir comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçaient à chaque pas mais avec de l'exercice, il sera sur pied en quelques jours. C'est un exploit qu'il ait pu marcher jusqu'à sa chambre aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle puis continua. « Il a toujours eu la particularité de s'enflammer rapidement mais aussi de se remettre rapidement de ses blessures. Cela est lié à la détermination et la ténacité qui le caractérise. »

« C'est rassurant, merci Gisela » Dit-il. « J'irai le veiller dès que j'aurai fini ces documents. »

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire. « Le prince Kazuki est resté à ses côtés et je pense qu'il va le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il a toujours admiré Wolfram alors maintenant qu'il a pu faire sa connaissance et que Wolfram semble à l'aise avec lui, je pense que nous allons souvent les voir ensemble ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle votre majesté ? » Dit-elle sincèrement ravie de la tournure de la situation. Cependant, le cœur de Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se serrer douloureusement. En lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole Wolfram ou la place qu'il avait dans son cœur ni leur relation particulière aussi ambigüe qu'innocente.

Il força un sourire. « Oui, j'ai toujours souhaité que Wolfram puisse aimer et accepter mes enfants comme il a su aimer Greta. »

Ceci attira l'attention de tous sur lui.

« Oh votre majesté, je pense que Gisela sous-entendait des sentiments différents de ceux qu'un parent éprouve pour son enfant. » Corrigea Gunther.

« J'avais compris Gunther, merci. » Dit-il en contrôlant la sensation froide et tranchante qui empoigna son cœur.

Lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait terminé pour la journée, Yuuri sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la chambre de Wolfram.

Il frappa doucement et ouvrit. Les lumières âcres du soleil couchant éclairaient la chambre lui donnant un côté chaleureux et paisible. Wolfram dormait paisiblement sous sa couverture tandis que Kazuki s'était endormi à son chevet, la tête posée sur le lit.

Wolfram ne dormait jamais avec tant d'insouciance en compagnie d'une personne en qui il n'avait pas une entière confiance. Il était content qu'il accepte si facilement Kazuki mais il était à la fois triste et peiné d'avoir perdu la complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois. Il les observa encore quelques instants avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, le cœur lourd.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Je ne pensais pas poster ce chapitre ce week-end car je voulais attendre de finir le prochain chapitre de « Promesses interdites »… Mais bon, puisque celui-ci est terminé et que Celikwi a eu la gentillesse de le corriger si vite, je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas ?

**Celikwi** : Merci pour ta review, je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'as fait plaisir mais je te le dis encore ! Mille merci aussi pour tes corrections si rapide et du temps que tu y consacres ! Pour le choix de Wolfram, je pense qu'il reste encore des chapitres avant qu'il ne réalise de qui il est amoureux...

**Li-san** : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!! :)

**Tad-chan** : Je te crois quand tu dis que Yuuram est le bien ! :D J'adhère à ce club ! Comment départager Yuuri et Kazuki ? Ca, on le découvrira au fil des chapitres… Pour ma part, j'ai fais mon choix mais il peut changer selon vos feedback.

**Kochiko** : Moi aussi je ne peux pas voir Wolfram sans Yuuri (et vice versa) donc cette fic est un challenge pour moi. Par contre, en créant Kazuki, je me suis attaché à lui… Je l'aime bien ce petit…

**Lyly-chan** : Merci pour ta review ! Je te comprends pour Yuuri et Wolfram !!! Contente que le chapitre 4 t'as plu ! Ce que tu as dis sur la mémoire de Wolfram n'est pas faux mais je n'en dis pas plus…

**Nana** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire avec la suite que tu as écrite !!! Le passage que j'ai préféré c'est l'apparition de Léa « Viens mon fils… Viens avec moi. ». Concernant sa mort, je n'ai peut-être pas été explicite ou peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé mais dans le chapitre 4 on en apprend la cause. Léa a eut une mort maternelle suite à l'accouchement de Tomoe.

*Cet amour que je ne voulais pas*

- Chapitre 5 -

Cela faisait trois semaines que Wolfram était revenu parmi nous. De ma fenêtre, je pouvais le voir interagir avec Greta, Tomoe, Celi-sama, Kazuki et El, le fils de Hub et Nicola. Lorsqu'il était encore endormi, j'avais si souvent souhaité qu'il puisse aimer mes enfants comme il avait aimé Greta, alors j'étais véritablement heureux de le voir passer du temps avec eux.

Est-ce qu'il se serait attaché à eux s'il n'avait jamais sombré dans son profond sommeil ? Après tout, il prenait nos fiançailles au sérieux et j'avais eu Kazuki et Tomoe avec une autre personne… Si cela avait semé en lui de la rancœur, ne l'aurait-elle pas aveuglé et écarté des enfants ?

Le soleil était au milieu du ciel et ses éclats faisaient briller les boucles blondes de mon très cher ami. J'étais à une bonne distance d'eux mais même à travers la fenêtre je pouvais entendre leurs éclats de rire et surtout voir de temps à autres les lèvres de Wolfram se courber en de petits sourires. Cela me réchauffait le cœur, cependant, je ne pouvais ignorer le résidu d'amertume égoïste qui me rongeait lentement en réalisant que je n'étais ni l'auteur ni le récepteur d'une telle expression.

Je m'assis au bord de la fenêtre pour les observer. J'étais fasciné de revoir la vie animer Wolfram. En revoyant ses expressions, en entendant sa voix, en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux remplis de passion, j'avais l'impression de revenir une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Cela me remplit d'une nostalgie profonde comme si j'avais retrouvé un parfum que j'avais aimé dans mon enfance.

À cette époque Wolfram me suivait partout où j'allais. Il pouvait traverser des mers, des océans, des déserts arides et gravir des montagnes juste pour me retrouver, juste pour être près de moi, juste pour me protéger… Me protéger…

Je serrai mes mains en poings tandis que mon cœur se crispa au souvenir douloureux de ce jour… Le jour où tout s'arrêta pour lui car il avait préféré protéger mon bonheur plutôt que sa propre vie. Le jour qui avait à jamais changé la mienne. J'avais mal… Le souvenir me faisait souffrir et tiraillait vicieusement mon cœur.

Les rires de Tomoe me ramenèrent à la réalité et je vis que Wolfram la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Après trois tours, il la reposa lentement à terre et lorsqu'il leva la tête en se redressant, nos regards se croisèrent. Je sentis mon cœur bondir et battre à toute vitesse à l'idée qu'il venait de me surprendre à les observer de mon bureau. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? Que j'étais un pervers qui prenait plaisir à les épier ? Que j'avais des vues sur lui ou encore que je souffrais d'un amour à sens unique qui me poussait à le regarder de loin ? Toutes mes pensées me quittèrent lorsqu'il me dessina un léger sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur. Une chaleur m'envahit puis monta jusqu'à ma tête.

Le doute s'empara à nouveau de moi. M'aurait-il souri s'il avait le souvenir de ce qui nous liait et de ce qui nous séparait ? M'aurait-il souri s'il se souvenait à quel point j'avais pu le faire souffrir par le passé à cause de mon incertitude, mon indécision et mon inconstance ?

Wolfram m'avait aimé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'étais peut-être naïf mais je pouvais voir son amour et son attention dans ses yeux. Un amour profond, sans limites et sans conditions. Il me connaissait et me comprenait tellement bien qu'il n'attentait pas grand-chose venant de moi… Il avait même accepté mon union avec Léa.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer fort et un nœud se former dans ma gorge. Mon esprit me ramenait à cette époque. Celle où Wolfram m'aimait encore et pendant laquelle j'avais rencontré Léa alors que je tentais de le fuir désespérément.

En ce temps là, j'étais sous la pression de Gwendal et Gunther qui voulaient que je confirme mes fiançailles avec Wolfram. Leurs sous-entendus et conseils devinrent bientôt des leçons de morales qui m'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.

Finalement, nous avions trouvé un commun accord dans lequel ils me permettaient de partir un trimestre en voyage à travers Shin Makoku afin de me retrouver, décider de mon avenir en contrepartie d'une réponse claire sur ma relation avec Wolfram. C'était au cours d'elle que j'avais rencontré la plus belle fille qui m'avait été donné de voir, Léa. Mon cœur était captivé par la douceur de son visage et l'élégance qu'elle reflétait. Elle était issue d'une famille défavorisée, prête à la vendre pour une maudite somme d'argent. Je n'avais jamais témoigné de la pauvreté auparavant bien que je la savais présente dans le monde et dans mon peuple. C'est lorsque je lui vins en aide que je tombai amoureux de la force et du courage dont elle faisait preuve en continuant à vivre et se battre malgré les malheurs qui ne cessaient de s'abattre sur elle.

À mon retour, il m'était difficile de faire face à Wolfram mais je m'étais décidé à annuler nos fiançailles. Il me suffisait juste d'un peu de temps pour trouver les bons mots et lui en parler mais Wolfram n'était pas de cet avis. Il me poursuivait en me demandant des explications sur les raisons de mon voyage, me parlant d'infidélité, de trahison et cela me fatiguait.

_« D'accord Wolfram ! Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'ai pris une décision pour nos fiançailles. » Lui dis-je avec une irritation évidente dans la voix._

_Il me tenait violemment par le col mais à mes mots, il referma sa bouche, me relâcha puis se redressa. Il leva son regard pour le plonger dans le mien et je pouvais voir que ses yeux s'étaient adoucis bien que ses sourcils restèrent froncés en appréhendant la suite. _

_Je puisai la force en moi pour me confesser et après un long moment de silence, je me lançai. « Wolfram, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Quelqu'un avec qui je voudrais partager ma vie, avec qui je voudrais vieillir, quelqu'un dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais mettre fin à nos fiançailles… Je ne peux m'imaginer vivre toute une vie sans elle. Sans Léa. » Je ne lui avais pas tout dit, le plus dur restait à venir et je pris une grande inspiration. « Je crois que… Nous croyons qu'elle est enceinte. »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis fut remplacé par de la tristesse et de la déception. Ses épaules se détendirent et je vis qu'il avala difficilement sa salive. Son regard se faufila vers le sol pour échapper au mien. « Je comprends. » Dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque et sa réponse me surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si facile._

_« Vraiment ?! J'avais tellement peur… » Commençai-je puis continuai lorsque je me rendis compte que je m'étais mal exprimé. « Non, non ! » Je secouai les mains devant lui puis me frottai la nuque. « Je n'avais pas peur que tu me tapes ou que tu me fasses des reproches. J'appréhendais de te dire tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine et surtout… J'avais peur de te perdre ! J'ai besoin de toi Wolfram, tu es un ami important pour moi. » Je lui en demandai peut-être un peu trop en considérant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi mais rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que son approbation. Wolfram était un ami précieux dont je ne pouvais me séparer._

_« Un ami important… » Répéta-t-il d'une manière sarcastique. « Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été un ami 'important' lorsque tu es parti sans rien dire, me laissant derrière comme un idiot en ayant pour seul espoir de te voir revenir sain et sauf. Je sais que tu m'as fuis Yuuri et moi, ce dont j'ai toujours eu besoin venant de toi, c'est de ton honnêteté. »_

_J'avais l'horrible impression d'avoir fauté quelque part et je senti mes tréfonds paniquer. « Wolfram, je… Je »_

_« C'est bon Yuuri. Je suis fatigué et je n'ai plus envie de discuter de tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses qui ne nous aiderons pas à avancer. Je signerai la dissolution de nos fiançailles si ça peut te faire plaisir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Il me tourna le dos pour quitter le salon dans lequel nous étions. Je le regardai s'éloigner alors que des mots me brûlaient aux lèvres pour le retenir, pour qu'il me laisse la chance de m'expliquer à nouveau, pour réparer mes erreurs mais lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard._

_Après notre discussion, Wolfram m'évita ouvertement, ne se consacrant qu'à sa troupe ou à Greta et bien que je fusse très occupé à essayer de convaincre Gwendal et Gunther de mon intention de prendre Léa pour épouse, la présence de Wolfram me manquait. _

_Lorsque j'eus le feu vert pour aller la chercher, je ne pu me permettre de lui laisser la chance de fuir le château pendant mon absence. Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il en avait l'intention et que Gwendal lui aurait permis, alors je demandai égoïstement à ce qu'il fasse le voyage avec nous._

_Oh, combien je m'en étais voulu !_

_« ATTENTION !!! » S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers nous. Je me retournai au son de sa voix et fus paralysé en le voyant pousser Léa alors qu'une lame le transperçait par derrière. Je vis la pointe sortir de sa poitrine et il leva une main vers moi tandis ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux perdus avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Tout cela se passa en une fraction de seconde pourtant je vis la scène au ralenti._

_Léa était ma fiancée et j'étais celui qui devait la protéger, pas lui ! Pas lui ! Ce n'était pas lui qui devait être allongé par terre dans la mare de son propre sang._

_Conrad n'avait pas senti d'animosité car celui qui avait frappé Wolfram en plein cœur n'était encore qu'un enfant._

_Mon parrain l'attrapa alors qu'il pleurait en criant le nom de sa victime. « WOLFRAM-SAMA !!! WOLFRAM-SAMA !!!! NON QU'AI-JE FAIS ?!!! NON !!! » Il avait l'air traumatisé par son propre acte._

_Mon attention n'avait pas quittée Wolfram et j'entendis les battements de mon cœur dans tout mon être. L'image de mon ami écroulé à terre me rempli de fureur. Tout était de ma faute ! J'étais celui qui avait obligé Wolfram à venir alors que je savais qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à nous accompagner. J'étais celui qui aurait dû protéger Léa mais celui qui l'avait fait était la personne qui m'aimait par-dessus tout. La colère, la haine, l'injustice, toutes ces émotions me possédèrent. Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram n'était pas mort. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir !_

_« Wolfram. » Mes yeux me picotèrent, un nœud se forma dans ma gorge tandis que tant de sentiments négatifs s'accumulaient en moi. Mon corps et mon âme criaient justice._

_Yozak avait pris Wolfram dans ses bras tandis que Léa, près de moi, me disait des mots que je n'entendais pas, que je n'entendais plus. Seul résidait un bourdonnement sourd et insupportable dans mes oreilles et je vis tout en noir. Mon cœur criait vengeance. Wolfram ne pouvait pas survivre au coup qu'il avait reçu en plein cœur, dans les bras de l'espion, je pouvais voir qu'il ne respirait plus, que son corps était inerte._

_Mon cœur se crispa et je sentis mon sang bouillir. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Wolfram… Tout était de ma faute… « Wolfram. »_

_« WOLFRAAAAM !!! » Criai-je à m'en casser la voix._

_Je l'avais obligé à nous accompagner. Il était malheureux, je le savais et pourtant… Est-ce que c'était ma punition ? Wolfram ne me souriait plus, ne me parlait plus, ne me regardait plus, ne cherchait plus mon attention mais je me satisfaisais de sa présence et je pensais que cela me suffisait. Cependant par ma faute, à cause de mon égoïsme, il s'était sacrifié par devoir, pour protéger Léa, pour me protéger moi._

_Oh Wolfram, comme je regrettais !_

_Je voulais juste que l'on reste ami, que l'on garde notre complicité. Je voulais juste l'avoir près de moi et partager d'autres aventures avec lui mais à cause de mon avidité, j'étais condamné à ne plus jamais revoir l'arrogance de son sourire, la moue qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié ni ses yeux vert si expressifs… Pour toujours j'allais être privé de sa voix, de ses conseils, de son soutien, de son attention, de ses reproches, de son obstination, de sa passion, de son parfum, de sa présence, de sa vie… Rien, non rien ne me faisait plus mal que de savoir que j'en étais la cause. _

_La force mystique qui résidait en moi prit possession de mon corps et je me sentis partir, m'immergeant dans l'obscurité._

_Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit, dans la chambre royale. Léa était assise à mon chevet, ma main dans la sienne et me regardait avec inquiétude. Cependant, mes pensées n'allaient que vers une personne._

_« Wolfram ! Où est Wolfram ?! » Demandai-je avec impatience._

_Elle détourna son regard, ses yeux remplis de culpabilité et de tristesse. « Avec tes pouvoirs de Maou, tu es parvenu à guérir sa blessure Yuuri… »_

_Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en apprenant la bonne nouvelle. « C'est vrai ?! Mais alors où est-il ? » Demandai-je avec enthousiasme._

_Son visage s'assombrit et je me rembrunis en comprenant qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer. « Lord Von Bielefeld ne se réveillera pas… Il est dans le laboratoire de Lady Anissina, placé dans son cercueil de glace. Tu es parvenu à guérir sa blessure mais la lame était empreinte d'un sort qui a séparé son cœur spirituelle de son corps… Je suis désolée Yuuri… Je suis tellement désolée… Tout est de ma faute. » Dit-elle en pleurs mais je ne pus la consoler car j'étais bouleversé, complètement perdu et mon cerveau refusait ces informations._

_Sans réfléchir, je me levai et elle me regarda pour voir ce que j'allai faire. Je restai silencieux et me dirigeai vers la porte afin de vérifier par moi-même l'état de Wolfram._

_« Yuuri ? » M'appela-t-elle mais je ne lui répondis pas. J'ouvris la porte et courus désespérément vers le laboratoire d'Anissina. Là, j'ouvris la porte sans frapper. Conrad avait une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Celi-sama qui était avachie sur le rebord du cercueil tandis que Gwendal était assis près d'eux, le regard tourné vers son jeune frère. Anissina, devant un plan de travail était en train de préparer une potion._

_« Wolfram !!! » M'écriai-je en me précipitant vers eux, trouvant une place près de l'ex-Maou._

_Ses boucles blondes étaient figées par la glace, ses yeux étaient clos et ses longs cils noirs caressaient ses joues pales. Wolfram était immobile et ne respirait plus… La vie l'avait quitté. Il lui manquait son feu… Son âme._

_« Son âme est endormie. » Me dit Conrad comme pour répondre à mes pensées et je me tournai vers lui._

_« C'est son cœur qui lui manque… Comme lorsque Shinou le lui avait pris… Il n'est pas vraiment mort, Yuuri. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de trouver le moyen de le lui faire revenir. Gisela, Gunther et son Éminence sont en train de travailler sur un antidote grâce au poison que l'on a pu extraire de l'arme. »_

_Mon attention ne quitta pas Wolfram, je serrai mes poings tandis je me concentrai pour contenir toutes les émotions qui brouillaient en moi. Je voulais crier, pleurer, j'avais de l'espoir mais j'étais à la fois profondément triste et désespéré. Je me sentais coupable… J'avais mal… Mal au cœur et dans tout mon être. Si seulement… Si seulement j'avais pensé à lui, à ce qu'il ressentait ! Si seulement je l'avais laissé au château. Si seulement je n'avais pas répondu à mon égoïsme. Si seulement j'avais cru en lui et non pas en mes doutes, il ne serait pas enfermé dans ce cercueil de glace… Combien avait-il dû souffrir lorsque je lui ai appris que j'avais mis Léa enceinte alors que nous étions encore supposés être fiancés ? Combien devait-il avoir mal de nous voir heureux ensemble ? Combien avait-il dû me trouver injuste de pouvoir vivre ma vie, me marier avec la personne que j'avais choisi alors que je l'obligeais à vivre au château ? En y réfléchissant, Wolfram était un peu comme un oiseau que j'avais mis en cage de peur de ne plus jamais le voir revenir. _

_Mon cœur se crispa douloureusement et je sentis des picotements traverser tout mon corps avant de se concentrer dans mes yeux. J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive à cause du nœud qui s'était installé dans ma gorge. L'émotion était tellement forte que je ne pus ni retenir mes larmes, ni les sanglots qui faisaient trembler mon corps._

_S'il y avait un moyen de le réveiller, j'allai le trouver et me racheter._

_Suite à la tragédie de Wolfram, je n'avais plus aucune envie de me marier. Ma seule motivation était de ramener à Wolfram son cœur perdu. _

_Comment je pouvais avoir droit au bonheur alors qu'il était encore endormi, attendant que je le réveille ? Non, je n'avais pas droit au bonheur. Pas tant que je n'avais pas trouvé le moyen de le réveiller et j'étais chanceux que Léa me comprenne. Elle se sentait tout autant coupable que moi._

_Seulement, la réalité nous rattrapa vite car après trois mois, le ventre de Léa commença à montrer la preuve de mon infidélité et notre mariage s'imposa…_

« Papa ! »

Je me tournai vers la porte qui était grande ouverte, présentant ma fille de six ans.

« Viens jouer avec nous papa ! Tu restes toujours enfermé ici ! Viens !!! » M'invita-t-elle en me tirant par la main.

« Ça me suffit de vous voir vous amuser d'ici. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je sais que tu as envie de venir avec nous, ça se voit ! » Cela me fit sourire et je me levai pour la suivre, elle m'avait convaincu. De toute manière, j'avais du mal à lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Elle m'offrit un large sourire tout en me tirant avec elle. « Greta a proposé une partie de cache-cache et je me cacherai avec Wolfram, il me l'a promis ! »

« Tu as l'air d'aimer Wolfram… » Remarquai-je.

« Énormément ! » Confirma-t-elle mais son visage devint triste la minute d'après. « Dit papa, pourquoi Wolfram est le papa de Greta mais pas celui de Kazuki et le mien ? Moi, je veux qu'il soit mon papa aussi ! »

« Greta a perdu son père et sa mère quand elle était encore une toute petite fille alors je l'ai adopté pour devenir son nouveau papa. Wolfram l'a aussi adopté. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi son père. »

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir. « Alors je veux qu'il m'adopte aussi ! J'ai perdu ma maman alors je peux avoir un deuxième papa ! »

Je lui caressai le haut de la tête de manière affective. « Ce n'est pas si facile ma chérie. »

Elle eut l'air contrarié mais prit à nouveau ma main pour me tirer avec plein d'entrain. « Tu te cacheras avec nous, hein papa ?! »

Je me sentis soudain un peu gêné. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se cacher à trois, on nous trouvera trop facilement. »

« Non ! Il faut juste qu'on trouve le bon endroit, alors tu viens avec nous aussi ! »

« Si Wolfram veut bien de moi dans votre équipe... » Dis-je.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au pied de l'arbre où Greta, Celi-sama, El, Kazuki, Wolfram et Conrad nous attendaient, Tomoe lâcha ma main pour retrouver le jeune homme aux cheveux blond.

Kazuki était celui qui devait nous trouver et alors que tout le monde commençait à s'éparpiller, Tomoe prit ma main et Wolfram se tourna vers elle pour voir pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée.

« Papa va venir avec nous aussi. » Lui dit-elle et il leva son regard pour le plonger dans le mien. Je sentis les palpitations de mon cœur s'amplifier, de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il m'avait surpris à le regarder depuis mon bureau.

Pourquoi un simple regard éveillait en moi une telle réaction ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que nos regards se croisaient ?!

Cependant, je ne pouvais nier ni réfuter que mon approche vis-à-vis de Wolfram était différente d'autrefois. J'avais mûri avec le temps et appris à mieux me connaître…

Il acquiesça puis posa un genou à terre pour être au même niveau que ma fille. J'aimais cette approche. « Tu as une idée d'un endroit où nous pourrions nous cacher à trois ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Uhm ! » Dit-elle en acquiesçant et nous guida, une main dans celle de Wolfram, l'autre dans la mienne.

Au fond du jardin se trouvait une petite cabane où Darcascos rangeait le matériel de jardinage. À l'intérieur, contre le mur en bois se trouvait une table carrée sous laquelle nous pouvions nous cacher car au lieu d'avoir quatre pieds, la table était soutenue par des planches en bois sur les deux côtés, couvrant toute la largeur.

Wolfram me fit signe d'entrer en premier, Tomoe me suivit puis il s'assit en dernier. Nous étions si proches les uns des autres que je pouvais sentir le parfum de Wolfram. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer cette fragrance dont j'avais été privé pendant si longtemps.

Durant toutes ces années, je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quel point cette senteur m'avait manqué… Elle me réchauffait et me rassurait. Elle me prouvait qu'il avait retrouvé la vie et je jetai un coup d'œil en sa direction pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours là, à côté de moi. Il regardait tendrement Tomoe qui s'était assoupie en s'installant confortablement contre son flanc.

« Vous n'avez jamais songé à vous remarier, votre majesté ? » Me demanda-t-il à voix basse en gardant son regard fixé sur elle.

Il me vouvoyait toujours et cela me titillait car ça marquait une distance entre nous. Une distance dont je ne voulais pas. « Tutoies-moi Wolfram… Appelles-moi simplement Yuuri, s'il te plait. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Peut-être lorsque j'aurai retrouvé l'ensemble de ma mémoire. »

« Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais moi, oui. Ça me fait de la peine quand tu me vouvoie. Nous étions proches, tu sais ? Tu étais un ami très important à mes yeux. »

Il eut l'air contrarié mais acquiesça quand même. « Très bien, comme vous le voudrez… Heu… » Hésita-t-il, gêné. « Je veux dire… Comme tu voudras, Yuuri. »

Mon cœur fit un triple bond dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. C'était la première fois depuis vingt ans et j'avais une lamentable envie de pleurer. Je me concentrai pour me retenir et pris de grandes inspirations pour me calmer avant de répondre à sa question. « Je n'ai jamais pensé à épouser une autre femme que Léa… Elle n'était pas sans défauts mais elle était la seule à pouvoir me comprendre et m'accepter tel que je suis. »

« Et comment vit-elle la situation sans son autre parent ? » Me demanda-t-il en parlant de Tomoe. « Elle est encore petite mais je suis certain que l'absence de l'autre figure parentale doit la perturber même si elle ne vous en parle pas pour ne pas vous inquiéter, parce qu'elle vous aime. » Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux noirs comme il faisait autrefois avec Greta lorsqu'il la bordait.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche que je vous fait. C'est par expérience personnelle que je vous dis cela. Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère était souvent absente à cause de sa position dans la noblesse puis par son titre de Maou. Tout comme Tomoe, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et la différence d'âge qui me séparait de mes frères me mettait à l'écart. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais j'ai toujours envié Conrad lorsqu'il partait avec son père. Les circonstances m'ont poussé à grandir seul et m'isoler des autres car je n'arrivais plus à leur faire confiance. J'ai vite perdu mon innocence et je ne souhaite pas que cela lui arrive à elle. » Dit-il tout en la regardant. « L'innocence se perd rapidement alors qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus pur que cela en ce monde. »

J'étais surpris qu'il me parle si ouvertement. Le Wolfram que je connaissais parlait très peu de lui. Il ne partageait pas ses sentiments les plus profonds car en parler équivalait à exposer aux autres ses faiblesses. Cependant j'étais ravi qu'il me parle de lui. Je voulais en savoir davantage, je voulais le redécouvrir… Me rapprocher de lui.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle…C'est une petite fille qui s'est toujours contenté de ce qu'elle a et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention ni l'envie de la baigner dans l'illusion d'une famille heureuse en me mariant avec une femme pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiment. »

« Une raison respectable... » Dit-il puis posa sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

Les traits du visage de Wolfram étaient presque parfaits. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans les bonnes proportions. Même aux yeux d'un homme, il était beau mais à cela s'ajoutait du charme car la beauté partait avec le temps. Une question me vint en tête et mon cœur commença à se serrer et à battre plus vite alors que je m'apprêtais à la lui poser.

« Et toi, Wolfram, t'intéresses-tu assez à quelqu'un pour le courtiser ? »

Il garda les yeux fermés et semblait fatigué. Les paumes de mes mains me démangeaient. Cela m'arrivait lorsque j'avais de gros coups de pression.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse et je sentis aussitôt mon cœur se détendre.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et lorsque je me tournai vers lui pour lui poser une autre question, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon nez frôla ses boucles blondes et je respirai leur parfum fruité. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration régulière m'indiquait qu'il s'était endormi. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire en cela mais je me sentis incroyablement proche de lui et je voulais rester dans la chaleur et l'innocence de cet instant pour toujours.

Oui… Ce que j'avais dit à Wolfram était vrai… Je ne pouvais épouser une autre femme que Léa car personne d'autre ne m'aurait accepté. Le départ de Wolfram avait laissé un vide en moi que personne ne pouvait remplir, pas même elle. Nous souffrions l'un et l'autre, je la délaissai et pourtant, elle était restée à mes côtés. Léa avait compris… Elle avait compris et accepté bien avant que je ne le réalise moi-même, que la personne que j'aimais par-dessus tout, que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie était celle qui venait de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je levai ma main pour caresser tendrement le contour de son visage. Ses yeux bougèrent à travers ses paupières mais il ne se réveilla pas. Mes mains tremblèrent tandis que mes yeux me picotèrent. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, si près de moi, je me rendais compte de l'étendue de mes sentiments pour lui. Des larmes chaudes dans lesquelles se mêlaient à la fois l'amertume de ne pas avoir été celui qui lui avait rendu son cœur, le regret de ne pas avoir compris mes propres sentiments, la tristesse de lui avoir fait tant de mal, la souffrance d'avoir était la cause de son accident, la peine de n'exister à ses yeux que comme le Maou et enfin la joie de l'avoir retrouvé me chatouillèrent les joues.

« Je t'aime Wolfram… » Je posai doucement ma tête contre la sienne. « Je t'aime. » Dis-je d'une voix cassée, chargée des sentiments inavoués que je n'avais jamais eu la force de prononcer. « Je t'aime. »

TBC

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire en cliquant sur l'icône juste en dessous au milieu!!! Merci et à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Après un long moment d'absence, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre (très difficile à pondre d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de temps libre…).

Merci à **Li-san, Lyly-chan, Hisokaren, Nana, Candy, Caence, Kochiko, Nakata, Ojo-sama, Miss-duo, Severine, adire mile adar, Tad-chan, Anthales, Mimi, Grazi-chan, Lilou, Amandine, Besse**, pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes faites plaisir !

**Celikwi**, merci pour le temps que tu consacres à me corriger, merci pour ton travail! :D

* Cet amour que je ne voulais pas *

- Chapitre 6 -

_Beaucoup de choses les séparaient : la culture, l'éducation, les préjugés, les expériences, les blessures, le temps…_

_Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après tant d'années, leur relation allait-elle changer ? Le chevalier aux yeux d'émeraude allait-il continuer à aimer le Maou avec la même force et passion qui le caractérisaient ? Ou bien allait-il laisser sa flamme s'éteindre comme elle avait commencé avant qu'il ne sombre dans son profond sommeil ?_

_Le destin est entre les mains de chacun. À soi de tracer son chemin et de construire son coin de bonheur car ce qui compte, c'est d'atteindre ce moment de paix, d'allégresse, de bien-être, de satisfaction et de félicité…_

_Yuuri et Wolfram ont été de grands amis et eux seuls connaissent les secrets de leurs sentiments nimbés de mystère. Leurs choix les uniront ou les sépareront mais ce qui compte finalement, c'est qu'ils soient heureux._

_Ce sont avec ces derniers mots que se terminent les chroniques d'un chevalier solitaire._

Greta signa avec un sourire de satisfaction puis ferma son livre. Après avoir laissé un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle le relia d'un fil en cuir.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient d'une joie mélancolique alors qu'elle caressait tendrement la couverture décorée de motifs floraux en relief.

« Ça y est… Il est enfin terminé. » Souffla-t-elle. « Enfin, papa Wolfram… » Elle posa le livre contre sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Greta, c'est Yuuri. Je peux entrer ? »

« Oh ! Bien sûr papa ! Entre. »

Il ouvrit la porte et traversa la pièce pour s'assoir sur le canapé qui était placé près du bureau devant lequel elle était assise.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire. « Tu as l'air fatigué… Tu aurais dû laisser Gunther s'occuper de la préparation du bal. »

Yuuri rigola. « Tu as l'air fatigué toi aussi ma fille ! » Dit-il. Son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle serrait contre elle. « Alors ça y est, tu l'as terminé ? »

Un grand sourire de satisfaction illumina son visage au teint hâlé. « Oui ! »

« Je suis ravi pour toi. Tu comptes le lui offrir ? »

« Oui, en office de cadeau de bon retour… »

Yuuri acquiesça puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Le soleil matinal illuminait déjà l'étendue du ciel, la journée s'annonçait belle. « Tu dois savoir que j'ai rencontré Lucas hier… » Dit-il soudainement.

« Oui. »

« Il commence à devenir impatient quand à vos fiançailles et doute de tes sentiments. »

« Il n'aurait pas dû t'embêter avec ça… Je lui parlerai dès que possible. » Dit-elle, ennuyée.

« Il voudrait annoncer une date pour votre mariage et m'a demandé s'il pouvait le faire ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? Mais c'est le bal donné spécialement pour papa Wolfram, ça ne se fait pas ! » Elle était outrée.

« Au contraire, ce sera une raison de plus pour se réjouir. Je suis content que tu aies rencontré Lucas. Je sais qu'il te chérira et prendra soin de toi. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Greta posa son livre sur ses jambes, son regard perdu sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire 'aimer' ? » Un instant de silence suivit puis elle continua. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi papa Yuuri ? »

Lorsque sa question resta sans réponse, le regret apparut sur son visage. « Excuses-moi… Je sais que Lucas me chérira, mais comment pourrai-je accepter sa demande en mariage si je ne sais pas s'il m'aime ? Il peut me promettre de me chérir toute ma vie mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il m'a donné son cœur. »

« Ses sentiments me semblent pourtant manifestes. » Répondit le père adoptif.

« Oui, mais ça ne me suffit pas… Parfois nous avons besoin d'entendre les mots et pas seulement se contenter des actions… »

Yuuri se leva et lui caressa affectivement les cheveux. « Je suis content de savoir que tu es exigeante avec lui. »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lucas et moi règlerons nos problèmes ensemble. »

« Pensez juste à me prévenir si vous prenez une décision avant ce soir. »

Son coude sur le bureau, elle posa sa joue contre la paume de sa main. « Ne devrais-tu pas d'abord t'inquiéter pour toi et papa Wolfram avant tout ? »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Un sourire facétieux se dessina sur son visage. « Allons papa, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui rendre des visites le soir, même maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé. »

Le cœur de Yuuri bondit dans sa poitrine du fait d'avoir été découvert. Il glissa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux puis la plaça sur sa nuque. « C'est comme si c'était devenu une vieille habitude difficile à perdre… Ça peut paraître complètement idiot mais j'ai besoin de vérifier qu'il respire bien tous les soirs, autrement je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. » Ce qu'il venait de dire était la pure vérité car, s'il le pouvait, il resterait près de Wolfram toute la nuit juste pour voir ses yeux s'ouvrir chaque matin.

« Tu sais… Je crois qu'une deuxième chance nous a été donnée… Une deuxième chance pour rendre Wolfram heureux. » Dit-elle.

« Oui, et j'espère que nous y parviendrons. »

Elle saisit la main de Yuuri. « Mais je pense aussi qu'une nouvelle chance lui a été donnée pour te rendre heureux. » Continua-t-elle avec le regard plein de convictions.

Il la regarda avec étonnement. « Oh, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je n'ai pas une vie malheureuse, loin de là ! »

Elle détourna son regard. « Je ne sous-entendais pas que tu n'étais pas heureux… Mais nous avons été ensemble depuis si longtemps que je peux voir lorsque le bonheur pétille dans tes yeux. » Elle esquissa un sourire. « Mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas le seul qu'il pourrait rendre heureux. Kazuki l'a toujours porté dans son cœur et il a fait tellement d'efforts pour parvenir à le réveiller ! »

« C'est vrai… » Accorda-t-il. « Il a toujours eu un attachement particulier vis-à-vis de Wolfram. À un moment, j'avais même eu peur que ça tourne à l'obsession. » Il soupira, posa la paume de sa main contre son front puis la glissa dans ses cheveux. « Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude et l'avons cherché partout… »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve au sommet de la tour de Wolfram… Il s'était endormi en le regardant d'en haut. » Continua Greta lorsque le souvenir de ce jour lui revint en tête.

Le silence suivit cette petite anecdote et la jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre avec un regard distant. « Si à l'avenir Kazuki et Wolfram se rapprochaient, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra un instant mais il sut contrôler ses émotions. « J'y réfléchirai lorsque le moment arrivera. » Répondit-il.

Les yeux de Greta s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle avait compris à travers ses mots qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement les voir ensemble car, si cela avait été le cas, il se serait réjoui d'une telle possibilité. Yuuri s'écarta puis commença son chemin vers la porte afin de quitter la pièce mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, elle osa lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis très longtemps.

« Papa… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment pour Wolfram ? »

Les pas de Yuuri s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il serra ses poings afin de contrôler ses émotions et avala difficilement sa salive tandis que des picotements traversèrent son corps. Son cœur palpitait et ses pulsations étaient si fortes qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles faisaient vibrer tout son être. Il était de dos à elle mais savait qu'elle le regardait avec espérance. Pendant tant d'années, il avait ignoré ses propres sentiments, pendant toutes ces années, il les avait niés. Maintenant qu'il les avait acceptés, il ne se sentait pas capable de les dissimuler. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir…

« Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure ce que voulait dire 'aimer'. Et bien… Je pense que ce que je ressens pour Wolfram pourrait définir ce mot. » Répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il saisit la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. « À plus tard, Greta. Je compte sur toi pour n'en parler à personne. »

* * *

'_Je t'aime Wolfram… Je t'aime… Je t'aime'_

Il connaissait cette voix chargée d'émotions, mêlée de peine, de sincérité et d'amour.

Une lumière éblouissante le dérangea puis il ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux ouverts avaient permis aux rayons du soleil d'envahir sa chambre. Il souffla puis se retourna dans son lit pour somnoler encore un peu. Le réveil était toujours un peu difficile mais un sentiment agréable l'habitait. Il savait que cela était lié au rêve qu'il venait de faire bien qu'il n'en avait plus le souvenir.

Il resta encore quelques instants dans le confort de son lit avant de se lever en soupirant longuement.

En marchant vers son armoire, il se frotta les yeux puis regarda par la fenêtre à travers laquelle il vit sa majesté Yuuri, Kazuki et Conrad courir dans le jardin. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre où sa majesté tendit une gourde à son fils. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui sembla embêter le jeune homme car il lui rouspéta après. Cela fit sourire le père qui lui offrit gentiment une serviette.

Cette scène anima en Wolfram un sentiment étrange auquel il ne pouvait donner de nom. En les voyant interagir ainsi, il réalisait qu'ils formaient une véritable famille. Le sourire et la tendresse dans les yeux du roi manifestaient l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils. Tous deux semblaient partager une bonne relation. C'était une vision chaleureuse mais, étrangement, une pointe d'irritation irrationnelle planait en son cœur. Peut-être était-il jaloux en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais eu une telle relation avec son propre père, qu'il avait grandi écarté de tous et qu'il était devenu solitaire malgré lui. Il secoua la tête, mécontent du cheminement de ses pensées puis s'écarta de la fenêtre pour faire sa toilette.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir avec un peu d'inquiétude. Son apparence arrogante et hautaine trahissait la pression, le manque de confiance en lui et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de retrouver sa troupe et de participer au bal donné en son honneur. Il prit une grande inspiration afin d'expirer en un grand soupir tous ses doutes puis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Papa ? »

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix. « Oui, tu peux entrer Greta. »

Sitôt accordé, cette dernière pénétra dans la pièce suivie par Tomoe. « Bonjour papa Wolfram ! » Dit la petite fille.

« Bonjour Tomoe. » Salua-t-il à son tour. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait cessé de lui demander de ne pas l'appeler ainsi, la petite fille était plus têtue qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« Je vois que tu es prêt ! » Constata Greta. En voyant l'uniforme bleu qu'il portait, elle sentit une grande nostalgie bercer son cœur.

« Bien sûr, à qui crois-tu avoir à faire ? »

« Papa Wolfram… »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait son attention.

« Nous allons être occupés toute la journée alors j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moment pour te donner ceci. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet. « Je l'ai fait en l'espoir de te le donner un jour. C'est mon cadeau de bon retour, acceptes-le s'il te plaît. »

En voyant le regard et le sourire à la fois sincères et chaleureux de la jeune femme, Wolfram se sentit touché par son attention. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit le cadeau.

« Merci Greta. »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'assit pour l'ouvrir. Il découvrit un livre à la couverture de cuir souple, décoré de motifs floraux. Deux fils tressés en cuir reliaient les feuilles et la couverture. Le livre ressemblait à un journal et il glissa ses doigts sur les formes en relief avant de l'ouvrir. Sur la première page était écrit :

_À mon très cher père,_

'_Les chroniques d'un chevalier solitaire'_

_Écrit par Yuuram_

À ce dernier mot, Wolfram sentit son cœur palpiter si fort qu'il en eut le vertige et soudain, respirer devint pour lui une tâche difficile. Il agrippa sa veste au niveau de la poitrine en se débattant pour prendre de l'air pendant que son autre main se plaçait dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de réduire la douleur qui l'avait saisi. En voyant sa réaction, Greta se précipita vers lui avec inquiétude suivie de la petite Tomoe.

« Qu'y a-t-il, papa ? »

Il prit de grandes inspirations et, lorsqu'il sembla se calmer, il essuya les gouttes de transpiration qui étaient apparues sur son visage pendant son malaise.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. » Répondit-il à bout de souffle.

Elle se renfrogna. « Ne pas m'en faire ? Mais papa, tu viens d'avoir un malaise ! »

« Mais je vais mieux. »

Elle regarda le livre avec remord. « C'est… C'est à cause de mon livre ? Peut-être n'aurai-je pas dû te le donner… Tu ne devrais pas le lire. » Dit-elle avec tristesse.

« Hors de question ! Désormais il m'appartient. Je le garderai et le lirai. » S'opposa-t-il en le serrant dans ses mains.

Elle n'insista pas davantage ne voulant pas le contrarier. « Très bien… »

Wolfram pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur son visage et il n'y avait rien en ce monde qu'il désirait davantage que de la rassurer. Greta avait cet effet sur lui. À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait cesser de désirer la voir sourire, de la voir heureuse et il trouvait ce sentiment étrange. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tant de tendresse pour elle alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa présence dans sa vie ?

Une chose l'intriguait depuis qu'elle s'était présentée à lui comme étant sa fille mais il n'avait eu le temps de lui poser la question et, pour une raison inexpliquée, il avait peur de la réponse…

Il regarda Tomoe qui lui tenait la main. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, courbées vers le bas, son menton tremblait tandis que ses grands yeux brillaient à cause de son inquiétude. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le haut de sa tête pour la rassurer puis se tourna vers la sœur ainée. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Greta, tu as dit être ma fille… »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je le suis. »

Wolfram savait que tous les deux ne partageaient pas le même sang, qu'elle était humaine et que malgré sa haine envers eux, il l'avait adoptée. Cependant ce qui le turlupinait…

« Sa majesté Yuuri est également ton père… T'a-t-il adopté après mon accident ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir car il continua, le cœur palpitant d'appréhension et de crainte. « Ou alors, quelque chose nous lie tous les trois ? »

Greta se tourna vers Tomoe et Wolfram comprit que le moment était mal choisi pour discuter de cela.

Il posa le livre sur son bureau, se leva tout en gardant la main de la petite fille dans la sienne. « Allons déjeuner, une longue journée nous attend. » Dit-il puis Greta acquiesça en glissant sa main sous son autre bras.

Sur le chemin vers la salle à manger, Wolfram était frustré de n'avoir eu de réponse à sa question. Son cœur était rempli d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. Son esprit était sans cesse tourmenté par le mot qui avait provoqué une si grande réaction chez lui : Yuuram...

Yuuram…

Yuuram…

Yuu… Ram…

Se faisait-il des idées ou Yuuram était la fusion de Yuuri et Wolfram ? Yuuram…

Un flash traversa son esprit dans lequel Greta était encore enfant et tenait dans ses mains un ours-abeille miniature avec un grand sourire.

Il stoppa ses pas, pris d'un nouveau malaise. Greta et Tomoe se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

« Papa Wolfram ? » Dirent les deux sœurs simultanément.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Greta et leva une main sur son visage pour le caresser tendrement du bout de ses doigts. Elle le regarda avec surprise mais son expression changea rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua la manière avec laquelle il scrutait son visage : comme s'il la redécouvrait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Greta… » Dit-il dans un soupir.

« Greta. » Répéta-t-il.

La vue de la jeune se troubla et l'instant d'après, Wolfram essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à son insu.

« Tout est encore flou… Mais… Mais je connais ton visage… »

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot de s'échapper de ses lèvres et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était dans les bras de son père qui l'étreignait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse en ce monde.

« Papa Wolfram… » Dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Tomoe les regardait avec inquiétude tenant timidement le pantalon du mazoku. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'important s'était produit et elle se sentit mise à l'écart et délaissée. Pour ces raisons, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ce fut dans une atmosphère emplie de larmes que Yuuri, Kazuki et Conrad trouvèrent Greta, Tomoe et Wolfram.

Lorsque le roi remarqua l'étreinte de Wolfram sur Greta et la tendresse dans ses yeux, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Une pression empoigna son cœur en voyant les véritables retrouvailles de Wolfram avec Greta. S'il se souvenait de Greta, se souvenait-il également de lui ? Son cœur palpitait d'appréhensions. Wolfram allait-il le serrer dans ses bras de la même manière que Greta ? Se souviendrait-il de l'amour qu'il lui avait porté ? De la relation qu'ils avaient partagée ?

Il se racla la gorge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était sèche. Tomoe se tourna vers lui et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Wolfram et Greta se séparèrent puis se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus. Lorsque le regard du blond croisa celui du Maou, aucunes des émotions que ce dernier aurait rêvé voir sur son visage ne furent là. Il le regardait encore comme un parfait étranger et, à cette réalisation, le cœur de Yuuri sombra.

« Je suis certain qu'un bon petit déjeuner fera le plus grand bien à chacun. » Dit Conrad en ouvrant la porte de la salle à manger afin d'inviter tout le monde à entrer. Wolfram et Greta s'avancèrent main dans la main. Kazuki jeta un regard dans leur direction avant d'entrer et Yuuri le suivit à l'intérieur tout en consolant Tomoe.

Tous installés autour de la table, Yuuri succomba et leva un regard inquiet vers Wolfram. Ce dernier mangeait de manière distinguée comme toute personne issue de la noblesse et lorsqu'il se sentit observé, il se tourna vers lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis que ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant semblaient chercher à travers lui des réponses. Au bout de quelques instants, il se détourna avec insatisfaction et engouffra un bout de cake de manière ingrate, oubliant ses bonnes manières. Yuuri sourit face à ce comportement qui lui rappelait tant le Wolfram qu'il avait connu.

« Wolfram, ton planning de la journée a changé. Gwendal m'a chargé de t'informer que tu ne retrouveras pas tes fonctions aujourd'hui mais la semaine à venir. » Annonça Conrad, ce qui attira immédiatement son attention.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Il semblerait que Gisela lui ait demandé de te donner encore quelques jours de repos. »

« Je me suis assez reposé et je suis en parfait état pour reprendre mes fonctions. » Répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ce matin papa Wolfram ! Je t'en prie, Gisela sait de quoi elle parle. » S'immisça Greta dans la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? » Demanda Yuuri avec inquiétude.

Greta détourna son regard, hésitant à répondre mais Tomoe le fit à sa place. « Papa Wolfram a eu mal au cœur et à la tête quand Greta lui a donné son livre… »

Yuuri soupira de désespoir. « Tomoe, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas appeler Wolfram comme ça. » Réprimanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers le blond avec inquiétude.

« Je ne pense pas que de rejoindre la troupe lui fera plus de mal que de rester sans rien faire. Au contraire, j'ai tendance à penser que ça pourrait l'aider dans son rétablissement. » Intervint Kazuki.

Wolfram le regarda un instant avec gratitude puis retrouva rapidement son arrogance. « Merci Kazuki mais je peux me défendre seul. »

Le jeune prince lui adressa un sourire en coin. « Lorsque tu ne t'endormiras plus à n'importe quel moment dans la journée peut-être pourras-tu te débrouiller et te défendre seul. » Répliqua-t-il.

Wolfram savait qu'il faisait allusion à l'après-midi durant lequel il s'était endormi pendant la partie de cache-cache. Il s'empourpra au souvenir de son réveil dans les bras du roi. Il jeta un regard embarrassé et furtif en direction de Yuuri tandis que son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« Ça remonte à une semaine. » Il se tourna vers Kazuki avec irritation. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul et je ne te permet pas de me parler avec tant d'insolence ! »

« Ce n'est pas de l'insolence, je n'ai fait que constater des faits réels. À toi de me prouver que j'ai tort. » Répliqua le prince héritier.

« Wolfram nous le prouvera la semaine prochaine. J'ai confiance en notre médecin. Si Gisela a dit que Wolfram a encore besoin d'un peu de temps alors nous nous fierons à son jugement. » Intervint Yuuri avec une expression ferme sur le visage.

Wolfram serra la mâchoire en mécontentement puis fit la moue. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre du roi. Étrangement, lorsqu'il vit la désapprobation sur le visage de Kazuki, il se sentit mieux.

Son regard se dirigea inconsciemment vers le roi qui lui offrit un large sourire. Cela éveilla en lui des émotions étranges : son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, une chaleur envahit son visage et il se sentit embarrassé. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Pourquoi un simple sourire lui faisait-il cet effet ?

* * *

Wolfram était sur le balcon. Derrière lui se trouvait le grand hall où se déroulait le bal. Il pouvait entendre l'orchestre, les pas de danses traditionnelles de Shin Makoku ainsi que les éclats de rire des invités.

Les festivités avaient commencé en début d'après-midi. Gunther et Yuuri avaient préparé plusieurs activités pour divertir les invités.

Tous ceux qu'il connaissait avaient changé et il se sentait complètement décalé face aux changements qu'avaient connu le royaume et le monde.

Les traités de paix avec les humains, les relations amicales avec eux, les échanges commerciaux, le mélange de culture… Il s'était passé tant de choses pendant son sommeil, et même avant, pendant les années dont il n'avait plus le souvenir. Le monde dont il se rappelait était empli de conflits, de complots et de haine. Yuuri avait apporté paix, stabilité et félicité à son peuple en si peu d'années…

Les bras croisés sur la rambarde du balcon, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer de loin le roi accompagné de Gunther et Conrad. Ils étaient en train de saluer des invités.

Il y a avait de la gentillesse, de la droiture et de l'équité sur son visage et Wolfram sentit du respect et de l'admiration naître en lui à son égard.

Il remarqua que Yuuri semblait chercher quelqu'un car il n'était pas concentré sur sa discussion. À la place, il regardait à droite et à gauche avant de souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de Conrad. Ce dernier lui répondit tout en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire car il fronça des sourcils. Qui pouvait-il bien chercher ?

« Déjà fatigué, Wolfram ? »

Le blond détourna son attention du roi pour regarder Kazuki s'avancer ver lui. Il s'appuya également sur la rambarde à quelques mètres de lui.

« Non. » Nia-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les bals. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ce genre d'évènement est un véritable nid de commérage. Les gens aiment s'attarder sur ce genre de futilité car cela les amuse… » Il lui fit un sourire narquois. « D'ailleurs, fais attention ! Si on nous remarque ici, seuls tous les deux, on entendra parler de nous dès demain matin dans tout le royaume et au-delà de ses frontières. »

« Et ça te dérange ? »

Wolfram leva un sourcil. « Parce que ça ne te dérangerait pas, toi ? »

« Pas vraiment, si je n'ai rien à me reprocher les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. » Il soupira. « Ceci dit, j'ai de la peine pour mon père… Il s'est donné tant de mal pour organiser ce bal. »

Wolfram jeta un regard furtif vers l'homme en question, au milieu de ses invités. « Je ne lui en demandais pas tant. » Rechigna-t-il.

L'air embêté, Kazuki lui dit : « Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi ingrat ? Est-ce que c'est si difficile de dire merci ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'ingratitude. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à organiser cette fête pour moi. »

« S'il s'est donné tant de peine, c'est parce qu'il est vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour. »

Wolfram resta silencieux, bien qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer. Il laissa son regard se perdre vers le roi qui ne semblait pas attentif à la discussion. Cela le ramena à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Greta le matin même.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis un moment… » Commença-t-il.

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de l'autre jeune homme et soudain Wolfram sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il ne savait pas comment tourner sa question et, comme pour se donner du courage, il regarda à nouveau Yuuri. Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent et que Yuuri lui adressa un sourire lumineux comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Wolfram n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotion pour personne et il trouvait cela déroutant.

Qui était Yuuri pour lui ? Quelle place avait-il dans sa vie avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire ? Quelle était la véritable nature de leur relation ? Toutes ces questions le hantaient et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Je sais qu'on me cache quelque chose sur sa majesté et moi… Qu'est-ce que c'est, Kazuki ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Yuuri avait commencé son chemin vers eux.

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage du prince héritier mais son expression changea rapidement pour laisser place à un air mélancolique.

Il se tourna quelques instants vers le ciel étoilé comme pour gagner du temps avant de lui donner une réponse. Lorsqu'il fut décidé, ses prunelles rubis croisèrent l'émeraude de celles de Wolfram.

« Je ne pense pas être bien placé pour te répondre... C'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question. »

« Toutes ces cachotterie n'annoncent rien de bon. » Murmura-t-il en réponse.

Kazuki afficha un sourire désolé puis soupira. « Néanmoins, je pense que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans le livre que t'a offert Greta. »

« Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire ? »

« Parce que je pense que mon père préfèrerait être celui qui te l'apprendra. »

Wolfram se renfrogna mais avec ce que Kazuki venait de lui dire, il était désormais certain que sa majesté et lui n'étaient pas de simples amis. Finalement, ses réflexions ne le guidaient qu'à une seule conclusion, aussi inconcevable fusse-t-elle :

« Sa majesté Yuuri et moi… Nous étions fiancés c'est ça ? » Demanda-il.

« Oui, nous l'étions. » Affirma la voix de baryton de Yuuri et Wolfram se tourna vers lui avec stupéfaction.

Il se tenait près de la porte fenêtre qui menait à la salle et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du Mazoku. Il y avait de la tristesse et du regret sur son visage mais il le regardait droit dans les yeux avec sincérité.

« Le premier soir de ma venue ici, tu as insulté ma mère. Je ne voulais pas abîmer ton beau visage alors je t'ai donné une claque. Tu m'as provoqué en duel et tu as perdu. Il n'y avait rien de romantique derrière tout ça. » Continua-t-il.

En avalant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Wolfram sentit une douleur oppresser son cœur. Le visage adolescent de Yuuri, son expression rempli de colère, le duel, le sentiment d'humiliation après avoir perdu face à un débutant, tout cela lui revint en mémoire et lui donna un mal de tête insupportable. Il secouait sa tête en négation.

« Non… Non… »Souffla-t-il.

En voyant sa réaction, Kazuki fit un pas dans sa direction mais son père l'arrêta en saisissant son bras. Il lui suffit d'un regard grave pour que le fils lui obéisse.

« Tu as toujours été un ami précieux pour moi. Personne ne me comprenait mieux que toi. Tu me soutenais, me défendais et étais prêt à me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Tu me réprimandais, tu me critiquais mais tu as toujours cru en moi… Tu as toujours été là pour moi. »

Les yeux de Wolfram s'écarquillèrent alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient, flous, comme on se souvenait d'un rêve.

« Non… Non… » Continua-t-il à souffler tout en portant ses mains à sa tête.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuuri. Il tendit ses mains pour les porter sur les joues de Wolfram afin de relever son visage et voir l'émeraude de ses yeux.

« Peut-être que tu refuses tout ce que je viens de dire mais c'est la vérité que tu cherchais, non ? »

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Wolfram afin d'y souffler secrètement des mots. En les entendant, les yeux de Wolfram s'écarquillèrent, complètement perdu alors que des larmes chaudes cascadaient sur ses joues pâles.

Il repoussa Yuuri et empoigna ses cheveux. Des mots se mélangeaient dans son esprit et résonnaient pour finir en bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

_« Si tu tombes, je tomberai avec toi. »_

_« On est pas vraiment fiancés, c'est une erreur ! »_

_« Je suis ton fiancé ! »_

_« Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. »_

_« Sa majesté Yuuri ne t'aimera jamais. Arrête cette mascarade ! »_

_« Je ne laisserai plus personne avoir ce pouvoir sur moi. Plus jamais je n'aimerai. »_

La respiration de Wolfram s'accéléra, son ventre se noua et il eut le tournis. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son monde sombra dans l'obscurité où la souffrance et la douleur n'existaient pas.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! Après un long moment d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

**xYuuri, Grazi-chan, Adire mile adar, lili974WOLF, Kuro-nyan, Nakata, Angeshekil**, merci pour vos reviews! Ca m'encourage à écrire la suite ! Je suis contente que plusieurs d'entre vous apprécient Kazuki :-)

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc soyez indulgent avec les fautes que vous trouverez en lisant.

-Cet amour que je ne voulais pas-

Chapitre 7

J'ouvrai les yeux et découvris l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Cependant, au milieu du noir, je pouvais voir mes mains, mes bras, mes jambes, mon corps… J'étais presque luminescent.

Soudain, des petites bulles luisantes apparurent de nulle part et tel des lucioles, elles virevoltaient autour de moi. Il y en avait d'abord très peu, puis une grosse masse se forma. Comme une vague elle m'engouffra et je me protégeai avec mes bras. Incapable de me mesurer à la force de la masse lumineuse, je me laissai porter par son flot.

Comme si je m'étais échoué sur une rive inconnue, je sentis que mon corps ne flottait plus, non, j'étais allongé sur un sol rigide.

J'ouvrai les yeux à nouveau et je découvris un lieu d'un bleu noble dont je ne pu voir ni le début, ni la fin. J'avais l'impression d'être perdu au milieu d'un vaste univers.

Sur mes côtés apparurent de grandes fresques animés et lorsque je reconnu des instants de ma vie y défiler, une grande nostalgie m'envahie. Les souvenirs jaillissaient en mon esprit tout comme l'eau coulait abondamment de sa source.

J'avais eu une enfance heureuse. Certes, je n'avais pas connu mon père, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment senti le manque car malgré la position de ma mère dans la société, elle passait le temps qu'elle pouvait avec moi. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Gwendal et Conrad étaient toujours là pour moi. Je les adorais, je les aimais, je les aimais tellement... Ils étaient des repères dans ma vie...

Ce fut pourquoi mon monde perdit brutalement ses couleurs lorsque j'appris pour l'héritage humain de Conrad. Mon frère que j'adorais, qui m'avait appris le maniement de l'épée et qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec moi allait mourir bien avant moi.

A quoi cela servait-il d'aimer si ça rendait malheureux? Ma mère avait pleuré si longtemps sa séparation avec Dan Hiri Weller. A quoi cela servait-il de donner le pouvoir à quelqu'un de nous faire souffrir?

A ce jeune âge, j'avais tiré trois conclusions que je me promis de suivre. D'une part, je ne devais pas me mélanger aux humains car nous étions trop différents d'eux, trop de choses nous séparaient et l'histoire de ma mère ainsi que les conséquences de son union avec l'un d'eux m'avait servi d'exemple. D'autre part, je devais tirer un trait sur mon amour pour Conrad car je l'aimais trop pour supporter sa mort. Il était préférable pour moi de l'ignorer ou même le détester. Et enfin, je ne devais en aucun cas tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit pour ne laisser à personne la chance de me faire souffrir.

J'avais réussi à vivre en me protégeant ainsi pendant plus de soixante ans, mais l'arrivée de Yuuri avait bouleversé ma vie. J'avais un cœur dur, j'étais têtu, entêté, fier, arrogant, mais l'innocence, la gentillesse et la justice dans les yeux de Yuuri avaient réussi à attendrir mon cœur. En quelques années, il avait réussit à mettre bas à mes résolutions que j'avais nourri pendant tant d'année. Sans le vouloir, je lui avais ouvert mon cœur et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà prisonnier des toiles d'un amour à sens unique. Yuuri... Je me souvenais enfin de son importance dans ma vie... Il était ma lumière... La lumière qui avait redonné des couleurs à ma vie... Une lumière que je ne pouvais qu'admirer...

J'ouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermés en retrouvant une partie de ma mémoire puis les levai pour regarder droit devant moi. Au milieu des fresques se dressait un trône à sculptures compliquées. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux émeraude y était assis. Il tenait une boite carré, translucide qui me permit de voir la boule de lumière qu'elle enfermait. Ce jeune homme était la projection de moi-même. Ne comprenant pas la situation, je me renfrognai.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? » Demandai-je avec autorité.

Il me regarda d'un air hautain, les jambes croisé et la joue appuyé sur le dos de sa main. Son autre main tenait précieusement, la boite et cela attira mon attention.

« Ceci est le temple de ton âme. »

Je fis un pas en arrière, mon cœur serré. « Comment cela peut-être possible ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

« Tu n'es pas mort, mais tu as perdu connaissance. Nous nous sommes fait une promesse Wolfram et si tu es ici, c'est parce qu'elle a failli être brisé. »

« Une promesse ? »

« Je vois que tu es intéressé par ce que je tiens dans la main. Tu n'as cessé de fixer cette boite depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux. » Dit-il en tendant ladite boite. Il ferma les yeux. « Elle enferme une partie de ta mémoire, celle que tu désires oublier, celle qui est liée à notre promesse. »

Je fronçai des sourcils en incompréhension. « Je ne me souviens pas de cette promesse. »

Mon double se détourna en pointant son nez vers le haut. « Il est évident que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. Sinon, cette promesse n'aurais pas de but, elle n'aurait pas lieu d'être. » Il se tourna vers moi. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié et je la protègerai tant que je le pourrai car si je ne le faisais pas, personne ne le ferai pour nous. »

« Je trouve que c'est insensé de faire une promesse et de ne pas s'en souvenir. »

« Très juste… Mais si tu t'en souvenais, tu te souviendrais aussi de sa raison et alors, nous redeviendrons vulnérables. » Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je fut dérouté de regarder dans mes propres prunelles.

« De nos quatre vingt six années d'existence, nous avons appris une chose… Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne sauf à nous même. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je nous protègerai. »

« C'est faux. Si nous sommes bien les mêmes, tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours vécu entièrement, j'ai accepté ma vie et les épreuves qui l'accompagnent… Je pense que je n'ai jamais réellement souhaité perdre une partie de ma mémoire, du moins, pas volontairement. Si c'était volontaire, alors la seule raison qui m'aurait poussé à le faire aurait été pour protéger Yuuri. » Dis-je sincèrement et à travers la boite, je vis la boule de lumière scintiller avec plus de force lorsque je prononçai le nom de mon roi.

« Pourtant, du plus profond de notre cœur nous avons souhaité cette promesse. Je sais que tu aimerais t'en souvenir et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici." Il se leva, et se dirigea vers moi. Très vite, nous étions si proches que nos fronts se touchèrent. La boîte, elle, était entre nous. "Lorsque j'ouvrirai cette boîte, tu retourneras à la réalité. Tes souvenirs ne te reviendrons pas mais ils sommeilleront en toi, attendant de refaire surface par des évènements de la vie, des lieux ou même des sentiments." Nous nous regardâmes comme si nous regardions notre reflet dans un miroir. Il me sourit tristement.

"Il y a une chose que nous voulons protéger plus que nous-mêmes, plus que notre amour, plus que notre fierté. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons fait cette promesse..." Son regard était si triste... Je connaissais cette douleur, ce sentiment.

Sans que je m'y attende, il ouvrit la boîte et je fus ébloui par la lumière…

Je retrouvais petit à petit mes sens. J'étais confortablement installé dans un lit douillé et j'appréciai la douce odeur fleurie des draps propres. Des mes lèvres s'échappèrent un gémissement. J'ouvris un œil puis l'autre et découvris que la pièce était éclairée de la lumière d'une bougie.

"Wolfram?"

Je me tournai vers ma droite, d'où venait la voix. Kazuki était assis sur une chaise à mon chevet et me regardait avec inquiétude.

"Ne fait pas cette tête, idiot..." Dis-je d'une voix encore endormie.

Il me donna une chiquenaude alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés en désapprobation. "Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Tu as dormi presque vingt quatre heures après avoir perdu connaissance, alors ne me traite pas d'idiot."

Ce fut à mon tour de me renfrogner. Maintenant que j'avais l'esprit plus clair, je me souvenais que nous étions au bal et que fatigué par la foule, j'étais sorti prendre un peu l'air sur une terrasse. De là, je regardais sa majesté Yuuri dans la distance... Il semblait chercher quelqu'un puis Kazuki me rejoint. Nous avons discuté... Mais de quoi au juste?

"Que s'est-il passé?" Demandai-je.

"Tu as perdu connaissance le soir du bal."

Je posai le dos de ma main droite sur le front, regardant au plafond en essayant désespérément de me souvenir des évènements de la veille...

"Tu dois avoir faim, non? Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'amène une collation." Dit-il en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

"Non... Je n'ai pas faim." Je fixai le prince héritier droit dans les yeux. "Dis-moi plutôt de quoi nous étions en train de discuter ce soir là..." Il me servit néanmoins un verre d'eau que j'acceptai.

"Tu me disais que tu n'aimais pas les bals..."

Des images me revinrent... J'observais sa majesté Yuuri... Je le regardais parce que... Parce que Greta n'avais pas pu me répondre dans la matinée... Je lui avais demandé qu'est-ce qui me liait à sa majesté Yuuri...

Son regard... Son sourire... Des images de sa majesté Yuuri dans son adolescence me revenaient... J'avais fait un rêve chargé de souvenirs et de sentiments que je ne me pensais pas capable de ressentir. Non... Ce n'était pas un rêve, je me souvenais que j'étais dans le temple de mon âme et grâce à cela, j'avais retrouvé les souvenirs de notre rencontre mais aussi de mon amour à sens unique... Une douleur empoigna mon cœur lorsque je réalisai que Kazuki en était la preuve vivante... Yuuri l'avait conçu avec la femme qu'il aimait et un mal me saisit le crane à cette pensée.  
Je pris de grandes inspirations puis lorsque la douleur se dissipa, je me levai. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de me vider l'esprit.

"Que fais-tu?" Me demanda Kazuki alors que je me dirigeais vers mon armoire.

Je ne répondis pas. A la place, j'enlevai ma chemise de nuit, au diable ma pudeur, et enfila une chemise et un pantalon. Il se détourna pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

"Je vais prendre l'air." Dis-je en marchant vers la porte et il me suivit.

Mes pas me guidèrent vers le toit du château. Maintenant à l'extérieur, je pouvais sentir l'air frais et agréable des nuits d'été de Shin Makoku. Sans tarder, je m'installai sur les tuiles et Kazuki en panique m'attrapa par le bras.

« Qu- Que fais-tu Wolfram ? Reviens ! » S'écria-t-il.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait alors je me tournai vers lui avec un air blasé.

"Ne me rabaisse pas en pensant que je veux me donner la mort." Dis-je en retirant mon bras de son emprise.

Je m'allongeai pour contempler la grandeur du ciel étoilé. Kazuki s'installa à côté de moi et nous restâmes dans un silence confortable pendant un moment.

"De regarder le ciel comme ça me rappelle la période pendant laquelle tu dormais encore dans la tour de l'aile Est du château... Lorsque je ne pouvais pas entrer pour te voir, il m'arrivait de monter au sommet. Je restais là des heures... C'était mon endroit secret où j'aimais me retirer pour réfléchir." Dit-il.

« Alors c'est là-bas qu'on te trouvera si un jour tu disparais ? » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Ca ne sert à rien car tu n'y es plus. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait avec la même sincérité et franchise qu'un enfant, comme s'il était incapable de me mentir.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer lorsque je saisis le sens de ces mots et à cause de mon teint clair, je savais que mon visage avait pris des couleurs. Heureusement que nous étions dans l'obscurité.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, idiot ! » Dis-je, gêné.

Il se tourna en ma direction et je senti son regard sur moi. « Je suis sérieux Wolfram ! Au départ, j'y allais simplement pour te rendre visite avec mon père mais au fil du temps, je ne me souviens plus à partir de quand, j'ai commencé à te raconter ma vie… Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre mais je me sentais bien après t'avoir parlé… Maintenant que tu es là, je n'ai plus besoin d'y aller. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. »

C'était la toute première fois qu'on me disait une chose pareille. J'avais beau chercher en ma mémoire, on ne m'avait encore jamais dit qu'on se sentait bien avec moi. En général, les gens avaient plutôt tendance à me traiter de gamin égoïste, de tête de mule et comme j'avais trop de fierté pour faire le premier pas vers les autres, j'ai souvent été seul…

Je sentis ma poitrine se remplir d'une chaleur agréable comme si j'avais été touché par ses mots.

« Puisque je n'ai pas pu entendre ce que tu m'as raconté depuis l'enfance… Je serai disponible pour écouter ce que tu souhaiteras me dire… » Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. « Sauf si bien sûr ce que tu as à me dire est complètement dénué d'intérêt. » Fini-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire malin. « Merci… Je ne tiendrais pas en compte ta dernière phrase. »

« Humph ! » Je me détournai sur le côté. « Arrogant ! »

Il rigola puis je me redressai. Ce petit moment m'avait fait du bien et je pouvais à présent aller me reposer calmement.

Il se redressa aussi et nous étions assis côté à côte. « Si je peux te parler de tout et de rien, sache que l'inverse est valable. Viens me parler quand tu veux, Wolfram. J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper et j'ai envie de te connaître. »

Je restai bouche bée face à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Décidemment, il était fort pour m'embarrasser. Quand il disait des choses pareilles, je ne savais pas comment réagir car c'était mes premières expériences. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un pauvre solitaire, complètement désarmé lorsqu'on essayait de m'approcher. J'avais pour seule amie Elisabeth et lorsque Yuuri arriva, il était bien plus intéressé par Conrad que par moi. Il n'avait des yeux que pour lui. Oui, je me souvenais de ça… J'étais celui qui lui courait après et qui voulais tout savoir de lui… Yuuri n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de me connaître et n'avait jamais cherché ma compagnie, mais avec Kazuki c'était différent.

« Tu pourrais trouver une manière plus subtile pour dire les choses. » Dis-je sur le ton d'un reproche.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pourquoi passer par quatre chemins alors qu'il est tellement plus simple d'aller droit au but ? » Il se pencha vers moi pour me regarder de plus près. « Je t'ai embarrassé ? »

Je me sentis rougir alors je poussai son visage sur le côté en posant ma main sur sa joue pour ne pas qu'il me regarde.

« Tu vois, tu recommences ! Tu manques de finesse et c'est un problème pour toi qui est le prince héritier. »

Je me levai en posant une main sur ma hanche. Ma mère me disait souvent que j'avais l'air arrogant lorsque je prenais cette pose.

« Je retourne à l'intérieur. Bonne nuit, prince Kazuki. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte puis le regarda par-dessus mon épaule lorsqu'il me dit : « Kazuki, appelles-moi juste Kazuki. »

C'était un trait qui ressemblait à son père et cela me fit soupirer. « Mais pour toi ce sera Lieutenant Wolfram. » Dis-je pour le contrarier.

Son visage porta une déception semblable à celle d'un enfant que l'on venait de priver de dessert. Cela m'attendris et me fit sourire. « Je plaisante. »

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir puis il me répondit par un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux. « Je suis content Wolfram… C'est la première fois que tu me souris comme ça. »

Je fus à mon tour d'être surpris et comme je ne savais pas comment lui répondre, je luis dit simplement « A demain. »

En fermant la porte derrière moi, je laissai s'échapper un long soupir que je retenais. Kazuki avait vraiment le chic pour m'embarrasser.

Kazuki… Le fils de sa majesté Yuuri à qui j'avais été fiancé et que j'avais aimé… C'était une situation étrange… Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser car cela ravivait en moi une sorte d'amertume que je n'avais pas envie de ressentir.

Mes souvenirs avec sa majesté Yuuri étaient encore flous. Je n'avais pas retrouvé toute ma mémoire, beaucoup de choses étaient restées dans l'ombre mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma chambre, je me changeai, me couchai puis somnolai jusqu'à ce que le léger clac de la porte me réveille. J'entendis les pas léger de l'intrus se diriger jusque moi. Je ne sentais pas d'animosité dans sa présence mais je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de battre à toute allure car je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. La personne s'agenouilla au pied de mon lit, saisit ma main puis la porta précieusement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Il semblerait que la seule chose dont je suis capable est de te faire souffrir… Pourtant… Je suis si heureux que tu te sois réveillé… »

Je connaissais cette voix, elle appartenait à celui que j'avais aimé. Mon cœur battait la chamade et était prêt à exploser dans ma poitrine.

« Est-ce qu'un jour nos cœur pourront enfin se rejoindre ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée puis il glissa ses doigts sur ma joue en une caresse pour ensuite tracer tendrement mes lèvres.

J'en fus si surpris que j'en eu un léger sursaut. Il retira immédiatement sa main de peur de m'avoir réveillé. N'ayant aucune envie d'entamer une discussion, je jouai la comédie, imitant la respiration d'une personne profondément endormie.

Après un moment, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me souhaiter la bonne nuit. « Fais de beau rêve, Wolfram. »

Après son départ, j'agrippai ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et avait peine à ralentir. J'essayai de trouver le sommeil mais n'y parvint pas. Sa visite inattendue m'avait complètement retourné et je n'aimais pas ça.

Xxx

J'eu l'impression de fermer les yeux qu'un instant avant de sentir quelqu'un sauter sur mon lit. Je gémis de mécontentement puis entendis un rire d'enfant en réponse. Un petit corps se glissa sous mes draps et se blottit contre moi.

« Papa Wolfram. » Souffla la petite voix. Mes lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire. Tomoe était tellement mignonne qu'il était difficile de lui résister. Les yeux fermé, je tendis un bras en sa direction pour la serrer contre moi afin de nous rendormir ensemble.

Je ne su combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à nouveau. Les petites mains de Tomoe caressaient mes cheveux et je devais avouer que c'était agréable.

« Il est temps d'arrêter de jouer avec mes cheveux jeune fille, sinon, je vais dévorer tes mains. » Dis-je d'une voix encore endormi. J'ouvrai un œil et elle retira ses mains, me regardant avec amusement de ses grand yeux noisette.

« Bonjour papa Wolfram ! »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de se glisser dans le lit d'une autre personne sans avoir demandé la permission ? » Lui reprochai-je tout en la gardant près de moi.

« Je suis d'accord avec Wolfram. » Intervint la voix de sa majesté Yuuri. Je sursautai avant de me tourner en sa direction. Il était assis sur une chaise à mon chevet.

« C- C'est valable pour vous aussi ! On n'entre pas dans la chambre de quelqu'un sans permission ! » Répliquai-je. « De… Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? »

Depuis quand balbutiai-je ? Et pourquoi étais-je en train de rougir ? Sans doute à cause de sa visite nocturne qui était encore fraiche dans ma mémoire ?

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillé la nuit dernière alors je suis venu ici dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, il y a quelques minutes. » Répondit-il.

« Humph ! » Je me détournais.

« Tomoe, nous ferions mieux de laisser Wolfram se préparer. Plus vite il sera levé, plus vite il pourra nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Mm… D'accord. » Elle alla dans les bras de son père puis se tourna vers moi. « Tu me le promets papa Wolfram ? Tu viendras au petit déjeuner et puis nous irons dans le jardin de dame Celi ? »

J'acquiesçai. « Je te le promets, princesse. »

Mon regard croisa celui de sa majesté Yuuri et je vis du regret dans ses yeux. « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé le soir du bal. Je n'aurai pas dû te pousser à bout. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, vous avez simplement répondu à mes questions. »

« Alors ça ne t'as pas aidé, tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi… De nous ? » Me demanda-t-il et mon cœur se crispa. Il n'y avait jamais eu de _'nous'_… Du moins, pas pour lui.

« Si, je me souviens de certaines choses… Assez pour savoir ce que vous représentiez pour moi. »

« Mais alors pourquoi me vouvoies-tu à nouveau ? » Il fronçait des sourcils en incompréhension.

Je détournai mon visage car il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'affaiblissait et je détestais ça.

« Wolfram ? » M'appela-t-il lorsque je restai silencieux.

Je serrai mes poings dans mes draps. Pourquoi tout semblait si compliqué lorsqu'il était concerné ? Pourquoi j'avais à la fois envie de me livrer à lui et de l'ignorer ? Mon impulsion prit le dessus et je lui répondis d'un ton sec : « C'est simple… Je veux garder mes distances avec vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'aimerai me préparer. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi, Wolfram ? Je ne comprends pas ! » Répliqua-t-il avec désarroi.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais compris de toute manière… Et puis, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour discuter de tout ça… » Dis-je avec sarcasme tout en me levant.

Son regard tomba sur Tomoe et d'un air résigné il répondit : «Très bien… Mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée, Wolfram. »

Xxx

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque mon regard croisa par hasard celui de sa majesté Yuuri qui semblait me fixer depuis déjà un moment. Même lorsque je me détournai, il continua à me regarder durant tout le petit déjeuner sans se soucier du reste du monde. Cela se poursuivit au déjeuner, dans le jardin de ma mère, à divers moments de la journée puis au diner. Dès que nous étions dans la même pièce ou que je me trouvais dans un endroit à la portée de son regard, je savais qu'il m'observait. Etait-ce son moyen de pression sur moi ? Voulait-il m'intimider ? Me déstabiliser ? Je ne me souvenais pas que Yuuri puisse agir ainsi, mais après tout, des années s'étaient écoulées et il avait dû changer avec le temps.

Il me regardait avec tellement d'intensité que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Le pire dans tout ça était les palpitations de mon cœur à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Mes émotions trahissaient ma raison mais je ne devais surtout pas me laisser aller… Me rapprocher de lui… Je n'avais pas tant de souvenirs, cependant, je savais que j'avais trop souffert. Je lui avais donné mon cœur mais lui ne m'avait jamais aimé. La preuve était qu'il avait fait deux magnifiques enfants avec sa défunte épouse. Il m'avait lui-même dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se remarier car personne ne pouvait mieux le comprendre qu'elle.

Et puis, s'il était disposé à ressentir de l'attirance ou avoir de l'intérêt pour un homme, je savais que l'élu de son cœur serait Conrad. Tous deux étaient proche l'un de l'autre et partageaient indéniablement un lien indestructible que j'avais jadis envié.

Alors pourquoi cherchait-il à attirer mon attention ? Je ne le comprenais pas… Vraiment pas.

A présent dans ma chambre, à l'abri de son regard, je pris le livre de Greta afin de lire quelques pages.

A travers les peintures qu'elle avait fait pour illustrer des passages clés, je pouvais voir tous les efforts et l'amour qu'elle avait mis dans la conception de ce chef-d'œuvre. Greta… La petite fille que Yuuri avait adopté et que j'avais adopté par la même occasion parce que nous étions fiancés…

Je réalisai que je m'étais endormi en lisant lorsqu'on me prit le livre des mains pour le poser sur mon chevet. A demi conscient, j'étais prêt à me rendormir quand la personne éteignit la bougie. Cependant, mes sens revinrent en alerte lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de moi et j'eu une impression de déjà-vu. Comme la veille, elle prit ma main et la guida vers ses lèvres.

« Tu es toujours aussi difficile, Wolfram. » Me dit la personne dont je redoutais la présence, le regard. « Mais tu ne serais pas Wolfram si tu ne l'étais pas. » Continua Yuuri.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il glissa sa main sur mon visage. « Je ne pourrai jamais accepter que tu prennes tes distances sans en connaître la cause. »

Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille. Un courant électrique se répandit en moi. J'étais dégouté mais mon corps réagissait d'une autre manière. « Tout ces moments que nous avons partagé, les épreuves que nous avons surmonté et cet amour que tu m'a porté… Ce sont des trésors que rien ni personne ne pourra me prendre. »

Comme s'il avait raté ma joue, son baiser toucha le coin de mes lèvres et je cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement mon choc était grand. Mon corps entier se chauffa laissant des fourmis le parcourir derrière une vague de chaleur. Avait-il fait exprès ? Les bougies étaient éteintes mais les rideaux étaient ouvert, il pouvait voir dans la pièce…

« Fait de beau rêve, Wolfram. » Souhaita-t-il.

J'avais chaud. Mon cœur palpitait… Comme avant, Yuuri Shibuya avait le pouvoir de me mettre dans tous mes états. Il me rendait vulnérable et je me sentais misérable.

Encore étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, je n'en pouvais plus. Comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps, je me redressai avec impulsion, le regardant dans l'obscurité avec défiance et irritation.

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse de beau rêve après ça, hein ? Idiot ! » M'emportai-je.

« Wolfram ? » Dit-il, surpris.

« Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves tellement, Yuuri ! J'en ai marre… Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne te comprends pas ! Avant, tu me fuyais et à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si tu me comptais parmi tes amis ! Conrad ! Il n'y a toujours eut que Conrad à tes yeux alors ne me fait pas croire que je suis important pour toi. »

« Wolfram… »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir plutôt que de perdre ton temps ici ? Ne te sens pas obligé de me rendre visite juste parce que tu te sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé avec ta femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi tout court ! » Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Je fis l'erreur de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Planté devant moi, il me regardait d'un air blessé et cela me fit mal au cœur. Incapable de rester davantage en sa présence, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il tout en attrapant mon bras, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je ne voulais pas voir son expression.

« N'importe où, sauf près de toi. »

Je dégageai mon bras d'un geste brusque puis sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je couru dans les couloirs sans savoir où j'allais... Je le fuyais. La simple présence de Yuuri éveillait en moi un sentiment que je ne voulais pas… Un amour que je ne voulais pas.

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**xYuuri, harunoyume, Kochiko, nakata, inukag9, pan277, lili974WOLF** et **Originel **merci pour vos reviews qui ont été une source d'encouragement et de motivation. Je vois que comme moi, plusieurs d'entre vous ont le cœur qui chavire entre Yuuri et Kazuki :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et compensera le long moment d'attente.

-Cet amour que je ne voulais pas-

Chapitre 8

Le bureau de Yuuri baignait dans les couleurs chaudes du soleil couchant. Cela évoquait habituellement en lui un sentiment de réconfort et d'accomplissement mais depuis quatre jours, il ne pouvait chasser l'anxiété et la crainte qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui à chaque fin de journée.

Il posa brusquement ses mains sur le bureau puis se leva afin de se diriger vers la fenêtre et regarder vers l'extérieur. Il voulait se changer les idées, mais le dégradé rouge orangé du ciel lui rappela la couleur du feu et ramena inexorablement ses pensées vers Wolfram. Wolfram qui était quelque part en dehors des terres de la capitale, raison pour laquelle il était si préoccupé.

Deux jours après le soir où Wolfram l'avait surpris à caresser son visage, lui donner un baiser et lui souffler des mots qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de lui dire en face, ce dernier avait quitté le château pour partir en patrouille avec sa troupe.

Les derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés retentirent dans sa tête.

_« Où vas-tu ? »_

_« N'importe où, sauf près de toi. »_

Le cœur de Yuuri se serra au souvenir. Wolfram le fuyait, l'évitait et depuis ce soir là, il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'expliquer ou plutôt, Wolfram ne lui avait pas laissé la chance.

Pourquoi leurs cœurs n'arrivaient-ils pas à se rejoindre ? Pourquoi leurs sentiments s'étaient réveillés à des moments différents ? Leur relation était déjà compliquée par le passé mais désormais elle l'était davantage. Il ne s'agissait plus uniquement d'un amour à sens unique, mais d'un dangereux triangle amoureux qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre.

Il n'était plus aussi naïf qu'autrefois. Il pouvait voir l'amitié grandissante entre Kazuki et Wolfram. Les regards tendre et rempli d'attention que son fils adressait au blond ne l'avait pas échappé, autant que la confiance que Wolfram semblait lui accorder un peu plus au fil des jours. Qui était-il pour souhaiter égoïstement que Wolfram lui revienne ?

De plus, son désir de père était de savoir ses enfants heureux, alors que pouvait-il souhaiter de mieux pour Kazuki que de bâtir sa vie avec Wolfram qui pouvait l'aimer avec sincérité et fidélité ? Seulement, son cœur ne pouvait trahir ses sentiments : Il ne pouvait étouffer la tristesse qui l'envahissait à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être proche de Wolfram.

Avec la tournure des choses, il devait préparer son cœur à cette éventualité… L'éventualité qu'un jour Kazuki et Wolfram se fiancent puis s'unissent par les liens du mariage. Arriverait-il à vivre comme si de rien était ? Arriverait-il à cesser d'aimer Wolfram ? Et si la situation était inversée et que Wolfram le choisissait à la place de Kazuki… Pourrait-il vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir enlevé à son fils son premier amour ? De plus, qu'adviendrait-il de la bonne relation père-fils qu'ils partageaient ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cela l'arracha à ses pensées. Il sursauta puis se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder en direction de la porte. « Oui ? »

Greta entra avec une expression inquiète. « Tu n'es pas sorti de ton bureau de toute la journée… Tu devrais te reposer peu. »

En voyant sa fille ainée, le cœur de Yuuri s'allégea comme si sa seule présence avait aspiré son insécurité et ses craintes. Il soupira puis s'efforça de courber ses lèvres pour lui offrir un sourire. « Tu as raison… Et si nous allions nous promener avant le diner ? »

« Volontiers ! » Accepta-t-elle avec joie.

Dans le jardin, Yuuri et Greta marchaient tranquillement côte à côte. La fille avait placé sa main dans le creux du bras de son père et l'atmosphère qui se dégageait d'eux était rempli de chaleur et d'affection. Tous deux était très proche l'un de l'autre. Quelque part, Yuuri se sentait béni d'avoir de bonnes relations avec ses enfants.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et papa Wolfram, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

« C'est compliqué. » Répondit-il vaguement.

Ils continuèrent à marcher mais Yuuri savait qu'elle attendait patiemment qu'il éclaircisse ses propos. Après un moment, il se décida à dire : « Il a retrouvé quelques souvenir lié à moi… A nous. Depuis, il a pris ses distances. »

« Je vois… Ce qui explique son départ précipité… » Dit-elle calmement. « Et il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se décide à te parler à nouveau. » Continua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, je suppose. »

Elle arrêta ses pas et lui avec elle. Face à face, elle le regarda avec sévérité. « C'est exactement ce que je redoutais… » Elle regarda sur le côté, cherchant en elle les mots juste afin d'exprimer au mieux le fond de sa pensée. Après quelques instants, Elle le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux. « Papa, crois-tu sincèrement que la situation va s'améliorer sans rien faire ? En laissant les jours creuser la distance qui vous sépare, crois-tu que tu pourras te rapprocher de Wolfram ? Je comprends ton envie de respecter ses choix et de le laisser prendre ses distances parce que c'est certainement ce qu'il t'a demandé. Mais il faut aussi que tu te rappelles que si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour changer les choses, la situation ne s'arrangera pas d'elle-même ! »

Il détourna son regard. « Je pense qu'il a peur de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui... Comme il a retrouvé des souvenirs de moi, je pense que son hostilité est sa manière à lui de se protéger. Mon comportement à son égard et ma constante envie de passer du temps avec lui doivent le dérouter et même l'oppresser. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. « Pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu fais ? »

Une chaleur lui monta à la tête et il su qu'il rougissait. « Disons que je me surprends à le regarder très souvent et que ça n'a pas dû lui échapper… En plus de ça, il m'a entendu dire des choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter… Sans parler de… » Il soupira et posa une main sur son visage par embarras. « A ce moment là, je pensais qu'il dormait… » Continua-t-il en restant très vague sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Il la regarda avec un air surpris. « Bien-sûr, je te l'ai déjà dis, non ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Oui, mais te l'entendre dire et te voir agir ainsi, avec autant d'embarras c'est vraiment deux choses différentes ! »

Il fronça des sourcils « Greta, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter. »

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra. « Je sais. » Elle lui sourit à pleine dents et continua : « Je suis juste heureuse pour tes sentiments. »

Il secoua la tête. « Moi pas… Et j'ai décidé de mettre une croix là-dessus. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en totale incompréhension.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Ca nous évitera de souffrir inutilement. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que ça se terminera mal ? Et si papa Wolfram voulait prendre ses distances parce qu'il s'est rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi ? »

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu une chance avec lui, mais ça remonte à il y a vingt ans ! Je ne suis plus le même homme. Après toutes ces années passées sans lui, j'ai évolué et ma situation a changé. Il ne pourra pas m'accepter. » Répondit-il mais la jeune fille semblait en total désaccord.

« Je connais votre histoire et je sais à quel point papa Wolfram a pu souffrir de votre relation. Tout comme les sentiments que tu ressens pour lui aujourd'hui, son amour pour toi était palpable. Même lorsque tu as annulé les fiançailles pour te marier avec maman, son amour pour toi était assez fort pour sauver la vie de celle que tu as préférée à lui. Et cela, au prix de sa propre vie ! Alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas qu'il ne pourrait pas t'accepter. »

« Greta, c'est justement parce que je l'ai trop fait souffrir qu'il ne pourra pas m'accepter. Pourquoi se risquerait-il à accepter les sentiments de quelqu'un qui lui a fait du mal ? Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, crois-moi ! Mais, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous de tourner la page et de construire une nouvelle relation sur de nouvelles bases. »

Elle soupira. « Tu pars défaitiste sans avoir rien tenté, sans t'être expliqué avec lui, ni même lui avoir confié tes sentiments. Si tu penses que de tirer une croix sur lui est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, je te soutiendrai. Mais prépare-toi à te mordre les doigts le jour où Wolfram trouveras chaussure à son pied. »

« Oui, je me mordrais les doigts, c'est certain. Mais personne n'aura besoin de le savoir. »

Greta trouvait leur histoire si triste. Pour elle, ils étaient comme deux âmes sœur qui se cherchaient sans jamais pouvoir se trouver. Elle laissa un peu de sa tristesse s'échapper dans un soupir puis elle offrit un léger sourire à son père. « Et si nous allions diner ? Un bon repas redonne souvent le moral. »

Et ils marchèrent main dans la main en direction d'une des entrées du château.

Xxx

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Wolfram et les sept hommes dont sa troupe était constituée finirent d'installer leur campement. A présent autour d'un feu, certains soldats rigolaient en buvant une bière bien méritée tandis que d'autres discutaient plus sérieusement sur le retour de leur leader et des résultats positif de sa première patrouille depuis son réveil.

Kazuki s'était mis un peu en retrait, assis au pied d'un arbre non loin du feu. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs en direction des bois qui étaient derrière lui.

« Alors ? Bilan de cette patrouille ? » Demanda El en sortant des bois. Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés.

El était grand, svelte et avait hérité des cheveux marron chaud de sa mère, Nicola et des yeux gris perçant de son père, Hub. Cependant, son attitude lui venait de Yosak qui lui avait enseigné l'art de l'espionnage depuis l'enfance et ce mélange faisait de lui quelqu'un de très attirant.

« Positif. Wolfram sait diriger ses hommes et je pense qu'il a utilisé cette patrouille afin d'évaluer les compétences de chacun. D'ailleurs où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Près du lac… Il va faire sa toilette. »

Kazuki leva sa tête pour croiser son regard. « Tu aurais dû rester avec lui. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait. »

« Justement, je suis venu pour te demander si tu ne voulais pas tourner avec moi… Ca ne me dérange pas de le voir dans toute sa splendeur, mais je pensais que ça te dérangerai peut-être que je le vois nu ! » Répliqua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

Kazuki qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer se leva brusquement. « Il a un corps d'homme comme le notre, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! » Rouspéta-t-il.

« Puisque nous y sommes Kazuki, je voulais te dire de faire très attention à tes sentiments à son égard. Je ne sais pas où tu en es aujourd'hui, mais si tu commences à ressentir plus que de l'amitié, alors réfléchi à ce à quoi tu t'engages… Après tout, Wolfram était autrefois le fiancé de ton père… »

« Je sais, mais ça n'est pas un frein pour moi. J'ai quand même envie de passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à le connaître. Aussi longtemps qu'il me le permettra, je resterai à ces côtés afin de devenir quelqu'un sur qui il pourra compter… Devenir un ami. » Il lui sourit. « Merci pour tes conseils, en tous cas, El. » Dit-il avant disparaitre dans les bois qui étaient devenu sombre.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la petite plage de galet, il vit Wolfram assis au bord du lac, regardant vers le ciel. Il prit donc la liberté de s'installer près de lui.

« Tu n'étais pas censé faire ta toilette ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je viens de me souvenir que je suis déjà venu ici plusieurs fois… » Dit-il sans répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posé.

« Et que venais-tu faire ici ? »

« De la même manière dont tu t'isolais au sommet de ma tour, je venais souvent ici pour me recueillir, réfléchir à écart de la foule. Puis j'ai partagé cet endroit avec sa majesté Yuuri… Et à mes yeux… à mes yeux… » Il secoua la tête. « Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ça n'a plus le moindre sens maintenant… »

« Au contraire Wolfram, je crois que ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire est important et j'aurai aimé t'écouter. »

Wolfram resta silencieux alors Kazuki décida de reprendre la conversation d'une approche différente.

« Sa majesté Yuuri. » Commença-t-il. « Je crois que mon père n'apprécie pas que tu l'appelles comme ça. Vous étiez proche et il te considérait comme son meilleur ami. »

« Je ne fait que suivre le protocole. Il est mon roi et je lui dois respect. »

« D'après ce que m'ont raconté grande sœur Greta, Lady Celi et mon père, tu n'avais pas de problème pour ça autrefois ! Tu le traitais même de poule mouillée ! »

« Oui, mais la situation était différente… Sa majesté Yuuri et moi étions fiancés. Aujourd'hui il est mon roi et de ce fait, je ne peux pas m'adresser à lui de manière aussi familière et encore moins de lui manquer de respect. »

Kazuki semblait désapprouver ce que le blond venait de dire. « Alors ça veut dire que si un jour je dois prendre la place de mon père, tu m'appelleras 'votre majesté Kazuki' et commenceras à me vouvoyer? »

« Oui. » Répondit le blond de manière définitive.

« Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça ridicule et blessant. En prenant un autre statut, ça ne changera pas la personne que je suis et ne changera rien au fait que nous soyons amis ! »

« Je suis d'accord, mais mes obligations à ton égard changeront autant que les obligations que tu auras face à ton peuple. En devenant roi, tu deviendras le pilier de la nation et cette position exige que l'on te respecte. En ce sens, tu devras faire des sacrifices et si t'appeler par ton titre te déranges et bien sache que cela en fera parti. »

« Tu es trop conservateur Wolfram, beaucoup de personne appellent mon père par son prénom ! »

« Oui, mais beaucoup l'appellent aussi par son titre. Dis-toi simplement que je fais parti de ces personnes et cela ne changera pas… Pas tant que… » Wolfram s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase, il en avait trop dit. Habituellement, il ne se livrait pas autant. Mais en y réfléchissant, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion car avant Kazuki, personne ne s'était jamais ouvertement intéressé à sa vie.

« Pas tant que quoi ? »

Wolfram rougit en réfléchissant... Pas tant que quoi ? Pas tant qu'il ne se sentira l'égal de sa majesté Yuuri ? Pas tant qu'il ne redeviendra son fiancé ? Il secoua la tête à ces pensées ridicules… Ce n'était pas cela, il n'avait pas envie de revivre des peines de cœur. Il n'avait pas tout ses souvenirs mais il savait que sa relation avec sa majesté Yuuri lui avait fait trop de mal.

« Pas tant que la royauté ne sera pas abolie. » Dit-il finalement. « Mais je ne le souhaite pas car le peuple aime sincèrement notre roi. Il a su nous apporté paix et félicité alors que nous vivions dans la crainte, la terreur et la guerre avant son règne. »

Kazuki fronça des sourcils et son cœur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement. « Wolfram ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes encore mon père ? »

« Qui a dit que je l'aimais ? Et puis, même si je ressentais des sentiments à son égard, ça ne te regarderais pas. » Répondit-il à la fois embarrassé et irrité.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Je suis juste curieux parce que j'ai envie de te connaitre et apprendre des choses sur toi que personne d'autre ne connais… » Dit-il en toute honnêteté.

Wolfram rougit, cependant, il se tourna vers Kazuki en le regardant de son air arrogant. « Ne crois pas que je vais me faire embobiner si facilement par tes mots doux ! Ne me demande pas plus que je ne peux donner. » Il lui donna une pichenette sur le milieu du front.

« Aie ! » Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en se massant le front pour atténuer la douleur. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire appel à la violence pour me dire ça ! » Puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire malicieux.

Wolfram n'eut le temps de réagir avant que Kazuki le bascule sur les galets en le chatouillant. Etant chatouilleux, il ne put retenir ses éclats de rire. Il tenta de repousser Kazuki mais ce dernier s'était mis sur lui, recouvrant son corps plus menu de tout son poids.

« A… Arrête, Arrête, arrête ! » Dit-il entre des rires.

« Oh non ! C'est ma vengeance face à ta violence. » Répondit le brun, son souffle caressant par cette occasion le creux du cou de Wolfram.

Le blond sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale mais la sensation disparu dès que Kazuki continua ses chatouilles.

« D'a… D'accord… T'as gagné. Excuse-moi ! »

Kazuki qui avait confortablement placé sa tête contre le creux du cou de Wolfram se releva lentement puis croisa son regard mécontent. Il ne se laissa pas impressionné et lui offrit un sourire en échange.

Soudain, les yeux du blond attirèrent son attention. Vu de si près, ils l'envoutaient. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de leur proximité qu'il se mit à rougir.

« Tu compte m'écraser encore longtemps ? Tu es lourd tu sais ! » Rouspéta le blond.

Kazuki cligna des yeux puis s'écarta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à califourchon sur Wolfram. A présent assis en tailleur, les mains placé sur ses chevilles, Kazuki dont le visage avait pris la couleur d'une tomate regardait sur le côté.

Wolfram se redressa et essaya de s'essuyer le dos qui venait d'être posé de force sur les galets. « Chatouilles-moi encore et tu es un homme mort. » Menaça-t-il.

Kazuki le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Si le prix à payer pour te faire rire est de mourir par tes mains alors je mourrais volontiers ! »

Wolfram le poussa à l'épaule ce qui le fit chavirer mais il se rattrapa en posant une main par terre. « Ow ! »

Wolfram se leva puis le regarda de haut. « Beau parleur ! » Dit-il avant de partir pour rejoindre son équipe. Kazuki se leva à son tour puis suivit silencieusement son commandant en regardant dans son dos.

« Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé, Wolfram… Dans des moments pareils, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu puisses être là. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Xxx

Ce fut en pleine après-midi que Conrad entra dans le bureau de Yuuri lui annonçant le retour de Wolfram et de sa troupe. Peu de temps après, le roi de Shin Makoku abandonna ses documents pour la journée afin d'accueillir son fils et son ex-fiancé. Après s'être assuré que Kazuki était en forme et entendu ses impressions sur cette première patrouille avec Wolfram, il laissa son fils se reposer.

Il passa par un corridor qui donnait sur un des jardins afin de se diriger vers les quartiers du blond. En regardant le paysage, il vit dans la distance la personne qu'il cherchait assis sur le bord de la fontaine. Ce dernier avait son attention concentré sur une chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Lorsque Yuuri fit un pas pour aller en sa direction, il sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer et il avala sa salive tout en espérant se calmer un peu. Il était nerveux de le retrouver.

« Wolfram ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le blond se tourna en sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Paralysé durant quelques secondes, Wolfram finit par se lever et s'incliner poliment. « Votre majesté. » Salua-t-il.

Puis il répondit : « Je réfléchissais. »

Le regard de Yuuri tomba sur la pierre bleu translucide de la taille d'un œuf que Wolfram tenait dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Yuuri d'un air curieux tout en s'asseyant à côté du blond.

« C'est une pierre rare qui porte le nom de _Larme de lune_. »

« Oh je vois ! Je n'en avais encore jamais vu, mais Gunter m'en a déjà parlé. Si je ne me trompe pas, cette pierre a la capacité d'enfermer en elle des fragments de souvenirs de la personne à qui elle appartient. Je ne savais pas que nous en avions une au château. »

« C'est normal, Gwendal vient de me la confier. Je l'avais laissé dans le domaine des Bielefeld mais mon oncle a pensé qu'elle me serait peut-être utile… »

L'air embêté et le regard tourné sur le côté, le blond changea de sujet. « Vous n'allez rien me dire, ni rien me demander à propos de ce soir là ? » Et Yuuri sut immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à sa dernière 'visite nocturne'.

Le départ précipité de Wolfram pour sa patrouille l'avait empêché de s'expliquer mais avec un peu de recul, le blond avait peut-être eut raison de partir. Yuuri le sentait plus calme et enclin à écouter ses explications.

« Pendant toute ces années où tu étais endormi, j'ai pris l'habitude de te rendre une visite tous les soir avant de dormir afin de te parler de tout et de rien. Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre… » Dit-il en se frottant la nuque comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était gêné. Il soupira. « Je sais que les choses ont changé maintenant que tu es revenu à toi, alors je ne recommencerai plus à moins que tu m'en donnes la permission. »

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Wolfram sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais il préféra l'ignorer. D'un air hautain, il pointa son nez vers le haut. « Hmph ! Je suis content d'entendre que vous en ayez pris conscience ! »

Il se tourna vers Yuuri, le regardant droit dans les yeux, hypnotisant son compagnon par ses prunelles vertes. Son regard tomba sur la main qu'il lui tendait, sur laquelle était posée la Larme de Lune. « Tenez, prenez-la. Elle ne m'est pas utile car je ne peux pas regarder à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne peux pas regarder à l'intérieur ? »

« Car seule une tierce personne peut regarder ce qui s'y trouve. Avant d'en hériter, elle appartenait à mon père. Comme moi aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas regarder à l'intérieur, cependant, lorsqu'elle est tombée entre mes mains, j'ai pu y voir tout ce qu'elle contenait… J'ai pu voir les mémoires de mon père. »

Yuuri eut l'air hésitant. « Dans ce cas, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt la remettre à ta descendance ? »

Cette question sembla irriter Wolfram. « J'ai réfléchi avant de me décider à vous l'offrir. Vidé des souvenirs de mon père, cette pierre n'a plus de valeur pour moi. Cependant, je pense qu'elle vous sera utile car peu importe nos différents, je reconnais votre valeur. Utilisez-là comme un moyen de transmettre à Kazuki ou une de vos descendance quel genre de roi vous avait été afin qu'ils ne répètent pas vos erreurs. Mais avant tout, utilisez-là pour qu'ils voient combien vous avez su être bon, aimant et sage avec votre peuple. Pour que vous puissiez être un modèle pour eux. »

Il prit la main de Yuuri et y déposa la pierre. « Voilà tout. » Dit-il en se levant pour le quitter.

« Wolfram ! » L'appela-t-il.

Lorsque le jeune homme en question regarda par-dessus son épaule, des fragments de souvenirs liés à Yuuri traversèrent son esprit.

Il vit le jeune roi de dos, visiblement plus jeune, se tenant devant un portail dimensionnel. Le cœur de Wolfram se serra et il sentit une tristesse immense l'inonder.

Ce souvenir le mena à un autre dans lequel il errait dans les couloirs du château à sa recherche. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il apprit par Gwendal que Yuuri avait quitté le château pour partir à l'aventure avec Conrad. Il se rappela qu'il partit peu de temps après afin de poursuivre Yuuri dans les quatre coins du monde pour le retrouver. Il n'avait confiance en personne. Pour lui, Yuuri ne pouvait être en sécurité qu'à ses côtés.

Loin du roi, il était habité d'une crainte constante et cela lui prouvait à quel point Yuuri était important, à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il avait besoin de lui… Cependant, Yuuri ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Ce dernier pouvait vivre sans lui, loin de lui et n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Il avait toujours préféré la présence de Conrad à la sienne. Combien de fois Yuuri avait-il quitté le château en douce pour éviter que Wolfram ne s'incruste ? Combien de fois Yuuri l'avait laissé derrière sans jamais se retourner ?

En réalisant tous cela, des sentiments allant de l'amour à la haine, de l'injustice à la colère l'envahirent.

_« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… » _Entendit-il la voix de Yuuri.

_« Je l'aime Wolfram. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Tu comprends ? »_

Les émotions qui s'entremêlaient en lui étaient si fortes que Wolfram en eût le vertige. Il empoigna ses cheveux tout en appuyant sur ses tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur puis tomba sur ses genoux en gémissant.

« Wolfram ! » S'écria Yuuri qui en moins d'une seconde se trouva près de lui.

« Je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre. » Offrit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Wolfram à quatre pattes prit de grandes inspirations puis une fois calmé, se redressa lentement. « Non merci. Je peux y aller seul. » Refusa-t-il.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens d'avoir un malaise. J'insiste. » Dit-il fermement.

« Je n'ai pas envie que vous m'accompagniez. » Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il fut l'erreur de lever les yeux vers lui car il croisa un regard blessé. Cela réveilla en lui de la colère et de l'injustice mais d'une manière étrange, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Son cœur était rempli de sentiments compliqués qui se contredisaient et cela l'irritait sérieusement. Pourquoi lorsque Yuuri l'évitait, ne se préoccupait pas de lui et avait tendance à l'oublier, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ?

Visiblement, son amour pour lui pardonnait tout et cela faisait de Yuuri son dominateur et sa plus grande faiblesse. Cependant, il n'avait plus le désir de conquérir le cœur de son ex-fiancé… Non… A présent, il voulait simplement oublier les sentiments qui s'éveillaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en interaction.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre culpabilité… Je me débrouillerai bien sans vous. » Dit-il.

Il fit un premier pas pour partir, mais Yuuri l'arrêta en attrapant son bras. « Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Tu as toujours compté, que ce soit maintenant ou dans le passé. »

« C'est faux et vous le savez. Vous avez toujours préféré Conrad et cru en lui alors que vous m'avez toujours délaissé. Plusieurs fois, vous auriez préféré vous passer de moi, je le sais. Et puis vous l'avez rencontré Elle… Et à partir de ce jour plus rien n'existait ! Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et vous… » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix à la fois accusatrice et tremblante.

Les paroles de Wolfram prirent Yuuri au dépourvu. D'une part parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wolfram se souvienne de tant de chose et d'autre part, parce qu'il y avait tant de vérité dans ses mots…

« Je ne mens pas lorsque je dit que tu as toujours compté… J'admets que j'ai pris ton affection, tes attentions, ta présence, ton soutien et ton amour pour acquis… Mais cela ne change rien au fait que tu as toujours été important pour moi. Puis, en te perdant, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu comptais dans ma vie, mon quotidien… Avec ton absence, j'ai compris que tu étais devenu une partie de moi. J'étais seulement trop immature pour le voir, pour le reconnaitre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire Wolfram. J'étais juste trop bête… S'il te plait, ne me dit pas qu'il est trop tard… J'ai besoin de toi Wolfram… S'il te plait… S'il te plait… »

Wolfram dégagea la main de Yuuri de son bras puis fit un pas en arrière, évitant obstinément de croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir s'il plongeait son regard dans l'onyx profond et mystérieux des prunelles de son roi. Ses supplications tiraillaient déjà son cœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le comportement de Yuuri était le fruit de sa culpabilité…

Yuuri de son côté avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières. Il avait dit à Greta qu'il mettrait une croix sur ses sentiments pour Wolfram mais il se rendait compte que cela lui était impossible. Il aimait juste trop Wolfram pour y mettre une croix sans avoir rien tenté. Sans lui avoir confié ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal. » Continua-t-il doucement.

« Mais vous m'en avez fait… »

« Oui. Et pour cela, je te demande pardon… S'il te plait Wolfram, ne me dit pas que je ne serai jamais que ton roi… Laisse-moi une chance... Réapprenons à nous connaitre… »

Le blond resta silencieux. Oui… Yuuri avait bel et bien un avantage face à lui car en voyant la sincérité dans son regard, il se sentit défaillir. Son cœur battait rapidement et avec force.

Pourquoi Yuuri éveillait en lui de telles sensations ? Pourquoi était-il si faible face à lui ? Pourquoi lui cédait-il toujours tout ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que Yuuri ne voulait de mal à personne et qu'il était fondamentalement quelqu'un de gentil…

Il avait pris sa décision… Il n'avait plus envie de fuir. Il n'avait pas retrouvé la totalité de son passé, beaucoup de choses lui échappaient, en particulier son passé avec Yuuri. Il était à la fois méfiant et curieux en ce qui concernait leur relation, mais Wolfram était une personne qui n'aimait pas le flou. Pour lui une chose devait être blanche ou noire, il n'existait pas de juste milieu. Si son cœur, son corps et sa raison étaient tourmenté par des sentiments contradictoires lorsqu'il était près de lui, c'était pour une raison et il voulait la découvrir.

Il croisa les bras. « Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas la honte… Un roi ne supplie pas ! Il dirige, ordonne et agit avec retenu… » Réprimanda-t-il de manière exaspéré, puis continua : « Cela étant dit, je n'ai rien contre l'idée de réapprendre à se connaitre… » Répondit-il puis pris une grande inspiration. « En contrepartie, laisse-moi avancer à mon propre rythme et surtout, n'oublis jamais que lorsqu'on perd ma confiance, on la perd pour toujours… Yuuri. »

Lorsque Yuuri l'entendit prononcer son prénom, il eut l'impression que son cœur avait explosé et que sa cage thoracique était la seule chose qui le retenait en place. Une douce chaleur se répondit dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Cependant, il avait très bien compris le message de Wolfram : '_Trahis moi une fois et c'est terminé'_. Malgré cela, il était prêt à saisir cette chance.

Le blond lui tendit une main. « Je crois que tu n'étais pas un très bon fiancé mais tu es un ami sur qui on peut compter. » Yuuri accepta sa main et l'empoigna. Par ce geste, il su qu'ils s'étaient réconcilié. En lui, Yuuri savait qu'il attendait bien plus que de l'amitié de la part de son blond mais pour l'instant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté.

Wolfram retira sa main puis commença à se diriger vers le corridor.

« Wolfraaam ! » Yuuri entendit la voix d'enfant de sa petite Tomoe.

Elle accouru vers Wolfram et glissa affectueusement ses bras autour d'une de ses jambes. Le blond se détacha d'elle et posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle. D'une main bienveillante, il caressa le haut de sa tête.

« Bonjour petite fleur. »

En les voyant, une graine d'anxiété commença à germer en lui : _'Si Wolfram retrouve l'intégralité de sa mémoire… Est-ce qu'il prendra mon histoire avec Léa comme une trahison ?'_. Il fut saisit de sueurs froides lorsque la seule réponse qu'il trouva à sa question fut : _'Oui.'_

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues et sont appréciées! :)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Inukag9, Anthales, Originel, Hisokaren, Caroline, Sabine, Lili974WOLF, Kochiko, elphyra66, Ziki, Elaelle, et Giulietta04** mille merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de lire vos impressions sur cette fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

Par avance, veuillez excuser toutes erreurs de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de formulation… Je n'ai pas de lecteur béta.

-Cet amour que je ne voulais pas-

Chapitre 9

La légère brise d'été qui pénétrait dans mon bureau par la fenêtre ouverte portait à mes oreilles les rires de Tomoe. En regardant à l'extérieur, je la vis entre Wolfram et Greta. Tous les trois jouaient à pierre, feuille, ciseaux et il semblait que le perdant avait droit à un gage. Ca avait l'air de plaire à ma petite sœur car elle riait aux éclats. Depuis l'annonce du mariage de Greta, Wolfram passait pratiquement tout son temps libre avec elle. Il voulait certainement profiter du peu de temps qu'il leurs restait avant qu'elle ne quitte le château pour fonder sa propre famille.

Wolfram souriait, il avait l'air heureux, rempli de vie et d'émotions. A chaque fois que je voyais son visage s'animer d'une expression différente, j'étais subjugué par sa beauté. Subjugué par le miracle qui avait permis aux yeux clos de Wolfram et son corps figé dans une prison de glace, de reprendre vie.

J'ai toujours eu envie de voir la couleur de ses prunelles, d'entendre le son de sa voix, de découvrir ses mimiques, sa personnalité… Mais ce n'était pas mes seules motivations… Je ne voulais plus voir le visage de mon père se ternir de tristesse à chaque fois que le nom de Wolfram était prononcé et je voulais également faire quelque chose au nom de ma mère dont la vie avait été rallongée grâce à son sacrifice.

Après mon rituel de passage à l'âge adulte, à seize ans, je fus enfin permis de partir à l'aventure, en quête de cœur de Wolfram. Il m'avait donc fallu un peu plus de trois ans avant que je ne trouve le moyen de le réveiller.

En me basant sur les recherches de mon père, j'avais suivit les mêmes traces que lui… Beaucoup ont pensé que ma démarche était inutile car s'il n'avait jamais réussi à le réveiller, comment je pouvais faire la différence ?

En réalité, ses recherches n'étaient pas fausses, au contraire, elles étaient fructueuses. Il était sur le bon chemin depuis le début et je le savais car j'avais marché dans ses pas… Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose. Et j'avais trouvé cette pièce manquante du puzzle lors de mon dernier voyage…

« Je me demande comment réagirait Wolfram s'il apprenait que nos existences sont dorénavant liées l'une à l'autre. » Murmurai-je en m'accoudant sur la fenêtre en gardant le regard fixé sur lui.

« Il penserait certainement que tu es un imbécile… » Répondit la voix d'El. Surpris par sa présence que je n'avais pas remarquée, je me tournai en sa direction pour le voir s'approcher de moi. Comme d'habitude, il avait un air décontracté avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ca lui ressemblerai bien, oui. » Affirmai-je.

« Sérieusement, il le découvrira un jour au l'autre. Il faut que tu t'y prépares. »

« Je sais mais ça m'effraie. » Avouai-je.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Qu'il me rejette… Qu'il refuse mon cœur. »

El posa sa main sur mon épaule. « C'est un des risques mais ne sois pas défaitiste. »

Non rassuré par les mots de mon meilleur ami, je me tournai avec inquiétude vers Wolfram. J'eu à peine le temps de poser mon regard sur lui que je vis mon père les rejoindre. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais remarqué qu'il passait plus de temps avec eux, certainement pour les mêmes raisons que Wolfram. Après tout, il allait bientôt se séparer de sa fille ainée…

Cependant, il me semblait plus à l'aise avec Wolfram qu'au premier temps où ce dernier venait de se réveiller. Le fait que Wolfram avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire avait dû le perturber grandement. Lui qui attendait depuis tant d'année son réveil, quels avaient dû être ses sentiments lorsqu'il découvrit que son meilleur ami avait tout oublié de lui, de son existence dans sa vie ? Il était dorénavant le seul à pouvoir chérir les instants qu'ils avaient partagé, les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmonté, les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu…

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ton père ressent pour Wolfram ? » Demanda soudainement El, m'arrachant ainsi de mes pensées.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Un attachement et une affection particulière… Après tout, même s'ils ont été fiancés à cause d'un malentendu, il considérait Wolfram comme son meilleur ami. Et puis après ce qu'il a fait pour ma mère, je pense que mon père lui sera à jamais redevable. »

« Et comment réagirais-tu s'il s'avérait que ton père éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour Wolfram ? »

Je savais qu'El me posait des questions dans un but précis, il ne posait jamais les questions au hasard. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et je n'aimais pas quand il me testait. C'était comme s'il savait une chose que je ne savais pas, comme s'il attendait de voir si j'étais capable de lui donner la bonne réponse. Je préférais qu'il aille droit au but, pour ne pas lui donner l'avantage sur moi, celui de pouvoir juger mon opinion.

« Mon père a toujours aimé être proche des autres, Wolfram n'en fait pas exception. En considérant leur relation, il n'est pas surprenant qu'il recherche sa présence. Il veut certainement rattraper le temps perdu et j'en ferai de même si j'étais à sa place ! » Je levai le regard vers mon ami qui me regardait avec un air blasé. Je soupirai car il me reprochait certainement de ne pas avoir répondu à la question.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le petit groupe à l'extérieur avant de lui apporter ma conclusion. « Tout ça pour dire que j'aurai du mal à imaginer mon père avec une autre personne que ma mère. »

El se déplaça pour se mettre à ma droite devant la fenêtre. En regardant dans la même direction que moi, il me dit : « Pourtant, certain ne pourraient imaginer Wolfram avec personne d'autre que ton père. »

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. C'était une sensation à laquelle je ne pouvais donner de nom, mais je sentais son froid tranchant s'éparpiller le long de mon corps jusqu'à créer une boule dans ma gorge.

« Tu penses que mon père pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? »

« Je ne suis pas devin Kazuki, je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir ou lire dans les cœurs mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'avec le temps, les gens changent et leurs sentiments avec… Le fait que ton père puisse avoir des sentiments à l'égard de Wolfram est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. »

Avec ces mots, El s'écarta de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la sortie. « Tu devrais aller les rejoindre… Tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec tes sœurs. » Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule. « En tous cas moi j'y vais. Greta m'a toujours considéré comme son petit frère et elle va vraiment me manquer. »

Que pouvais-je dire face à ça ? El avait raison, après avoir consacré tout mon temps libre à chercher le moyen de réveiller Wolfram, j'avais inévitablement délaissé mes relations avec mes proches. Les personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux étaient celles avec qui je passais le plus clair de mon temps : Gunter à qui mon père avait attribué la tâche de m'instruire, Conrad mon maitre d'arme, El avec qui j'avais grandi et qui m'avais accompagné dans tous mes périples et mon père qui trouvait toujours un moment dans la journée pour me voir.

Une bonne heure était passé depuis qu'El et moi étions descendus pour rejoindre le petit groupe à l'extérieur.

El fut le premier à partir ayant une course à faire avec Yosack, le second à nous laisser fut Wolfram qui avait sa visite journalière à l'infirmerie de Gisela puis mon père rentra avec Tomoe car s'était l'heure de son bain. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Greta et moi.

« Je vais rendre visite à maman. Ca te dit de me tenir compagnie ? »

J'acceptai sans hésiter puis nous fîmes le chemin dans un silence confortable ponctué par de petits échanges. Notre mère reposait sur la colline qui surplombait la capitale. C'était un choix de notre père car il voulait également être inhumé à cet endroit au moment venu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la pierre tombale, Greta la nettoya puis nous nous agenouillâmes pour prier en silence. Une fois nos prières terminées, nous nous relevâmes et nous inclinâmes une dernière fois devant la tombe.

Sur le chemin du retour, le soleil commençait à se coucher répandant dans le ciel un beau dégradé ocré. Baignée dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, Greta marchait près de moi avec une expression sereine. Cependant, ce spectacle éveilla en moi une sorte de mélancolie nostalgique. Je me souvenais le nombre incalculable de fois où nous avions foulés ce chemin ensemble. Le nombre de fois où nous avions pleurés ou ris à travers ces sentiers.

Même si nous n'étions pas liés par le sang, Greta était ma sœur bien aimée. Bien-sûr, elle avait des mauvais côtés, comme sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me travestir ! Un peu coquette, elle ne ratait pas une occasion pour me faire des couettes et m'habiller de ses anciens vêtements… Cette tendance devait tenir de notre grand-mère paternelle !

Mais elle avait toujours été bienveillante et avait toujours été là pour moi… Dans peu de temps, cette sœur aimable allait nous quitter pour vivre ailleurs… Elle allait terriblement me manquer.

« Dis, Kazuki, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander ça, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté… Comment es-tu parvenu à sortir papa Wolfram de son profond sommeil ? »

Le mystère du réveil de Wolfram était un secret que je partageais avec El. Il connaissait la vérité car il m'avait accompagné dans tous mes voyages. Cependant, je savais que cela ne resterait pas entre nous… Une fois l'enthousiasme et l'excitation du réveil de Wolfram retombé, je savais qu'on me demanderait plus de détails…

Les recherches de mon père avaient commencé dans les montagnes lointaines des terres des Bielefeld, là où résidait _« La Flamme »._ Les enfants en affinité avec le feu étaient remis entre ses mains aussitôt que leurs pouvoirs se révélaient. Un jour et une nuit durant, l'enfant était sondé par cet entité afin d'évaluer sa force et son potentiel. A son issue, un pacte se formait entre eux : l'enfant partait avec la possibilité de contrôler son pouvoir en échange d'une partie de son cœur. Ce fut donc au foyer du feu de Wolfram que mon père était parvenu à prendre la première partie du cœur de Wolfram. Mais cette seule partie était insuffisante pour le réveiller. Le cœur devait être entier, donc les fragments manquant devaient être retrouvés… Les fragments du cœur de Wolfram qu'il avait donné à ceux qu'il aime.

L'inconvénient était qu'un cœur incomplet était rejeté du corps de Wolfram et éparpillé à nouveau dans le monde. Le travail était à refaire à chaque fois mais à cause de ses obligations, mon père ne pouvait pas s'absenter en permanence.

La question de Greta me transporta quelques mois plus tôt, lors de mon dernier périple…

Xx

_En suivant les traces de mon père, mon voyage avait commencé dans le foyer du feu afin de récupérer la première partie du cœur de Wolfram. Je me lançai ensuite à la recherches des autre fragments._

_Il était de notoriété publique que Wolfram ne donnait pas sa confiance à tous le monde et encore moins son amour. Mais dans la quête de retrouver les fragments de son cœur, je me rendais compte à quel point les gens se faisait une idée de son personnage. Il devait certainement donner l'impression de n'aimer personne, mais en réalité, il avait donné une partie de son cœur à toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyées. Il m'avait fallu trois ans avant de les rassembler et de retourner dans l'antre de La Flamme._

_« Que me vaux cette nouvelle visite, jeunes hommes ? Vous ennuyez-vous de moi ? »_

_La Flamme n'avait pas changé. Sa voix résonnait comme le tonnerre. Ses couleurs ocre modelaient une silhouette féminine, vacillante, élancée et à la fois voluptueuse. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière éclatante et ses cheveux ondulés virevoltaient autour de son visage._

_Comme à notre première rencontre, elle avait un ton moqueur et arrogant mais je ne me laissai pas intimidé. Je m'avançai puis m'agenouillai devant elle tandis qu'El resta en retrait._

_« Votre grandeur, puisque vous sondez le cœur et l'âme de vos enfants et que vous les connaissez jusqu'au moindre détail, moi, Kazuki Shibuya, humble serviteur de Shin Makoku suis venu aujourd'hui pour que vous estimiez le cœur de Wolfram Von Bielefeld. » Dis-je en tendant vers elle une boite de cristal à travers laquelle on pouvait voir briller une boule d'énergie._

_« Et que serais-tu prêt à me donner en échange de ce service jeune homme ? »_

_Voilà la question que j'attendais. Quelques années plus tôt, pour récupérer la partie du cœur de Wolfram qu'elle possédait, je lui avais donné le quart de magie que j'avais hérité de mon père. Cela ne m'était pas utile de toute manière puisque je n'avais aucun pouvoir et puis mon espérance de vie n'était pas bien différente de celle d'un humain. On me disait que j'étais le prince héritier mais je savais que mon père continuerait à vivre bien après moi._

_En revenant ici, je savais qu'elle me demanderait une chose ayant la même valeur que ma requête. Je m'y étais préparé._

_« Je suis prêt à vous donner une partie de mon cœur. » Déclarai-je. _

_J'entendis El faire un pas vers moi. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher davantage, je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Il avait un air désapprobateur et inquiet mais je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête, lui faisant comprendre que personne ne pourrai me faire changer d'avis, pas même lui._

_Elle se mit à rire et les échos résonnèrent dans la caverne._

_« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé._

_Je restai firme puis acquiesçai. « Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Si ce prix est suffisant pour avoir la certitude que le cœur de Wolfram est complet, alors prenez ce que vous voulez. »_

_« J'aime ta témérité jeune prince ! » Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi tandis que je reculai à cause de la chaleur insoutenable qui émanait d'elle._

_« Mais à quoi bon me donner une partie de ton cœur si ce n'est pas pour pactiser avec moi ? Si j'ai pris le quart de pouvoir que tu avais en toi la dernière fois, c'est simplement parce que la place qu'occupait le cœur de Wolfram en moi devait être comblée. Vois-tu, le pacte entre un enfant du feu et moi, symbolise une union : une partie de son cœur contre une partie du mien. Ainsi, je vis à travers eux et eux à travers moi. » Elle retourna dans son foyer et pris l'allure de s'allonger sur le flanc. Coude contre sol, sa tête reposait sur sa main._

_« Alors que dois-je faire pour que vous acceptiez de sonder ce cœur ? » Demandai-je en tendant le cœur spirituel de Wolfram._

_« Le cœur que tu tiens entre les mains est incomplet. Il manque une partie que tu ne trouveras nulle part en ce monde. » Répondit-elle._

_Je senti une grande déception m'envahir. « Ca ne peut pas être vrai… Vous avez aussi dit ça à mon père n'est-ce pas ? Vous souhaitez que l'on renonce… » Accusai-je sans réfléchir._

_Elle se releva subitement, offusquée. « Pourquoi voudrai-je que vous renonciez ? Bien au contraire, je ne souhaite rien de plus que de retrouver ce qui m'appartient ! Avec ce jeune homme sommeille aussi une partie de moi! » _

_Complètement désemparé et découragé, je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapa avec mes mains. A quatre pattes, je comprenais pourquoi mon père revenait toujours de ses voyages avec déception._

_Au fil du temps, il partait de moins en moins à la quête du cœur de Wolfram, mais il avait placé précieusement les fragments qu'il avait retrouvés dans la boîte que je tenais aujourd'hui entre les mains. Il avait placé cette boite près de Wolfram, sur son cercueil de glace, juste au dessus du côté gauche de sa poitrine. Elle était resté là plusieurs années, jusqu'au jour où je fis l'erreur de l'ouvrir pour tenter de remettre le cœur spirituel dans la poitrine de Wolfram. A peine la boule eut-elle le temps d'entrer en lui, qu'elle se fit rejeter puis éclata en dispersant ses fragments à travers le monde. Cela s'était produit peu de temps avant mon premier voyage… _

_« Ce cœur est incomplet, cela est irréfutable. » Répéta La Flamme._

_« Il doit exister un moyen… S'il manque une partie, elle doit être quelque part… » Marmonnai-je. Puis comme frappé par la foudre, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Le concept été si simple que je me réprimandai intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt._

_Avec une nouvelle détermination, je me relevai puis regarda en direction de La Flamme. « En l'échange de la partie du cœur de Wolfram, vous aviez besoin de mon quart de pouvoir de démon n'est pas ? »_

_« C'est exact. »_

_« Vous avez dit que vous aviez utilisé ça pour combler le vide que son cœur avait laissé en vous. »_

_« C'est exact. » Répondit-elle à nouveau._

_« Vous connaissez le cœur de Wolfram comme s'il était le votre et vous savez aussi ce qu'il lui manque. »_

_« En effet. »_

_« Alors voici ma requête : De la même manière que vous avez comblé le vide en vous avec mon pouvoir de démon, je voudrais que vous compensiez la partie manquante du cœur de Wolfram par une partie du mien. » Proposai-je._

_« Intéressant… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses cette proposition, jeune prince. »_

_« Cela veut dire que vous pouvez réaliser une telle opération… » Dis-je._

_« Effectivement, mais cela n'est pas sans conséquences, jeune prince. Durant le rituel, si la part du cœur qui doit t'être prise est trop grande, alors tu mourras sans appel. Le cœur du jeune Bielefeld devenu complet pourra être replacé dans sa poitrine. Cependant, après son réveil restera la possibilité que son corps et son âme rejette cette partie du cœur qui ne lui appartient pas. Dans ce cas, au pire il en mourra, au mieux il reperdra son cœur et s'endormira à nouveau. » Expliqua-t-elle puis tendit les mains vers moi. « Es-tu prêt à prendre de tels risques, jeune prince ? »_

_Je restais immobile un instant. Mon premier pas vers elle fut hésitant._

_« Kazuki ! » La voix d'El m'immobilisa. « Ne fais pas l'idiot ! C'est une tâche que tu devrais laisser à ton père ! » Me prévint-il d'un ton alarmant._

_Une crainte m'envahit : et si mon père mourrait en donnant une partie de son cœur à Wolfram ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Tomoe, de Shin Makoku ? Greta serait inconsolable et moi, je préférai mourir plutôt que de vivre le moment de sa mort. Mon père devait vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Sa mort de mon vivant était inconcevable ! Une nation entière reposait sur lui, comptait sur lui et le suivait._

_Est-ce que le réveil de Wolfram valait vraiment le risque de perdre la vie ? Si je mourrai durant le rituel et que malgré le don mon cœur, Wolfram le rejetait et mourrait à son tour ? Tous mes efforts auraient été futiles…_

_J'admirais Wolfram, il était mon héro. Je voulais le connaitre, devenir son ami cependant, nous avions pu vivre tout ce temps sans lui. Son réveil était-il si indispensable ? Le doute s'empara de moi._

_« Rentre chez toi jeune prince. » Résonna la voix de La Flamme. « Quel curieux personnage es-tu ! Voyager à travers le monde à la recherche des fragments de cœur d'une personne que tu n'as jamais connu ! Aller jusqu'à considérer le sacrifice de ta propre vie. Je trouve cela admirable mais à la fois insensé. Rentre chez toi. Personne ne t'en voudra. »_

_Je regardai la boule d'énergie briller à travers la boite de cristal. Personne n'allait m'en vouloir… J'avais fais tout ce chemin pour mon père, pour ma mère et pour moi-même. Avais-je vraiment le droit de reculer maintenant alors que j'étais à deux doigts de compléter ce cœur brisé depuis près de vingt ans ?_

_Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, il battait si fort et si vite qu'il faisait vibrer tout mon être. Je serrai la boite dans ma main et la porta près de mon cœur puis d'un pas ferme je m'avançai vers La Flamme. J'avais pris ma décision…_

xx

« Alors le rituel a fonctionné et Wolfram a pu se réveiller grâce au don de ton cœur ? » S'exclama Greta, une main devant la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Ce que je venais de lui révéler l'avait complètement abasourdie.

J'acquiesçai.

Soudain, ses sourcils tombèrent et une toute autre expression se dessina sur son visage : l'inquiétude. « Tu te rends compte du risque que tu as pris en faisant ça ? Kazuki, tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie ! » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« Mais je suis toujours là… »

« Ne te méprends pas, je te serai à jamais reconnaissante de nous avoir ramené papa Wolfram, mais pourquoi être allé aussi loin pour lui ? »

Je senti mon cœur se serrer mais je fis mine de rien. « Tu aurais préféré que papa risque sa vie ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle prit simplement ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Nous marchâmes dans le silence pendant un long moment.

« Insensé, entêté, téméraire, impétueux, imprudent, tenace, déterminé, brave, valeureux et courageux petit frère… »

Je me tournai vers elle lorsque je compris qu'elle parlait de moi et elle me regarda avec tristesse.

« Si tu ne peux pas supporter la mort de papa, que crois-tu qu'il ressentirait si l'un de ses enfants mourrait ? » Demanda-t-elle mais je ne répondis pas car nous connaissions tous les deux la réponse.

Elle se détourna pour regarder droit devant nous mais ses lèvres formèrent un léger sourire. « Mais, merci… Vraiment merci Kazuki. »

Xxx

Tomoe était venu me chercher dans mon bureau pour me faire sortir un peu. Nous étions dans le jardin et je m'étais installé sous l'ombre d'un arbre après avoir été le premier à perdre à _un, deux, trois, soleil !_ De là, je regardais Tomoe tenter de faire rire Greta, Wolfram et mon père.

Depuis que j'avais dévoilé mon histoire à Greta, son regard sur moi avait changé. Il était devenu plus complice et tendre qu'avant. Je lui avais fait promettre de ne parler de tous ça à personne. Je savais que les personnes intéressées allaient venir vers moi naturellement mais je pouvais décider de leur dire entièrement ou partiellement l'histoire ou même de ne rien dire du tout.

Mon père fut le second à perdre mais je savais que s'était volontaire et il vint tout de suite me rejoindre.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Greta va bientôt se marier… » Dit-il en regardant dans la direction de ma sœur.

« Moi non plus mais ça devait bien arriver un jour ! L'essentiel c'est que Lucas puisse la rendre encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. »

« Je l'espère aussi mais c'est à eux de le décider. » Il se tourna vers moi. « Et toi Kazuki, quand est-ce que tu vas finalement me présenter quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? » Me demanda-t-il et je me sentis complètement embarrassé.

Je m'imaginais mal parler de ma vie intime avec mon père, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me détournai de lui.

« Le jour où quelqu'un m'intéressera, tu le sauras. »

Son visage devint tendre et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. « J'espère simplement que tu trouveras une personne qui saura t'aimer autant que tu l'aimeras. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un petit moment. De loin nous pouvions voir Tomoe faire des grimaces pour tenter de faire rire Wolfram.

« Papa… » Fini-je par l'appeler.

Il se tourna vers moi. « Oui ? »

« Tu ne vas pas me demander comment j'ai réussi à réveiller Wolfram ? »

Il me sourit. « Tu l'as réveillé, ce n'est pas l'essentiel ? » Il se détourna pour regarder en direction des autres, son expression devenue sérieuse. « Par contre si tu ressens le besoin de me dire ce que tu as dû sacrifier pour le réveiller, et bien mes oreilles sont à ton écoute. »

Je restais silencieux dans mon indécision mais je fini par me jeter à l'eau. S'il y avait une personne qui méritait de savoir, c'était bien lui. « Lorsque je suis retourné voir La Flamme, elle m'a dit que le cœur spirituel de Wolfram n'était pas complet et que la partie manquante ne se trouvait nulle part en ce monde… » Je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Alors, je lui ai donné une partie du mien. Aujourd'hui, Wolfram vit avec une partie de mon cœur, papa. »

« Tu as QUOI ? » S'écria-t-il en élevant la voix d'un ton autoritaire et cela attira l'attention des autres.

Je soupirai, regrettant lui avoir dit quoique ce soit. « Je n'aurai rien dû te dire… » Marmonnai-je.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça sans rien dire à personne ? Sans demander l'avis de personne ? Est-ce que tu te rends comptes des risques ? Ta vie peut-être écourté de moitié et tu aurais pu en mourir ! » Il me saisit par les épaules. « Dieu merci tu es encore en vie ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant d'agir avec autant d'imprudence ? » Me reprocha-t-il avec une expression chargée d'inquiétude.

« Parce que si je t'en avais parlé, c'est toi qui aurait donné une partie de ton cœur. »

« Oui et il aurait mieux valu ! Mais enfin Kazuki, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons ! Mais la plus grande, c'est parce que tu es mon père et que je ne voulais pas que tu risque ta vie ! » Me défendis-je.

« Au détriment de ta propre vie ? Kazuki, le rôle d'un parent est de protéger ses enfants et non l'inverse ! Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tant de risque. »

« Les risques, je les ai pris et au moment où Wolfram a ouvert les yeux, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé… Que j'avais fait le bon choix. » Mon père qui me regardais avec un désapprobation soupira.

De loin, Wolfram échangea quelques mots avec Greta puis elle prit le chemin pour rentrer à l'intérieur du château en tenant Tomoe par la main. Le blond s'approcha ensuite de nous, mais avant qu'il nous atteigne mon père me dit : « Nous irons voir Gisela demain à la première heure pour faire un check de ton état de santé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si vous êtes en désaccord, je vous suggère de voir ça en privé, dans une pièce close du château. » Dit Wolfram qui nous avait rejoins. Mon père et moi nous levâmes tandis que le blond regarda à droite et à gauche. « Les rumeurs vont vite ici. »

« Où sont parties Greta et Tomoe ? » Demanda mon père.

« Préparer une collation avec les servantes. »

Nous prîmes le même chemin que Greta et Tomoe pour les rejoindre à l'intérieur. Wolfram et mon père marchaient devant moi. Le blond était en train de lui faire une leçon de morale quant à la maitrise de soi et mon père se frottait l'arrière de la tête de manière embarrassé. C'était la première fois que je le voyais se faire 'gronder'. Habituellement, tout le monde le traitait avec le plus grand respect mais Wolfram se comportait comme s'il était son égal…

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que je sais déjà Wolfram… » Entendis-je mon père rétorquer.

« Si tu le savais vraiment, je n'aurais pas à te le redire ! »

« Tu es trop conservateur… Je sais que je suis roi, mais avant d'être un titre, je suis humain ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Appelle-ça une malédiction ou de l'injustice mais tu seras toujours associé à ton titre. Ton peuple, tes sujets, tes serviteurs ne te verrons jamais autrement ! Je ne te dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir d'émotions ou de faiblesses mais ce sont des facettes que tu dois garder pour toi ou tes proches… »

En les voyant interagir aussi vivement, je me souvins de ce qu'El m'avait dit quelques jours plus tôt à propos des personnes qui ne pouvaient imaginer Wolfram avec personne d'autre que mon père. Tous les opposaient de leurs physiques à leurs caractères : Wolfram portait les couleurs du jour avec ses cheveux dorés similaire au soleil et son uniforme bleu comme le ciel, alors que mon père portait les couleurs de la nuit avec ses cheveux, ses yeux et ses vêtements noir. Wolfram était impulsif, expressif, impatient, prompt alors que mon père était calme, introvertie, patient et lent à la colère. Ils étaient différent pourtant, il y avait indéniablement quelque chose entre eux, un lien intangible qui les unissait, des atomes crochus…

Je devais être heureux qu'ils se soient retrouvés, heureux d'avoir rendu son ami à mon père mais paradoxalement, je me sentais triste et blessé. C'était un sentiment étrange qui avait pris possession de moi et dont l'origine m'échappait.

« Que fais-tu Kazuki ? Tu es bien silencieux ! » La voix de Wolfram m'arracha à mes pensées. Il me regardait par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant de marcher à côté de mon père.

Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je senti un courant traverser mon corps et mon cœur s'emballa. Soudain, j'eu l'envie inexplicable de m'échapper, de fuir son regard.

Je stoppai mes pas et ils suivirent mon exemple. Avec un sourire désolé, je lui répondis : « Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous rejoindrai à l'heure du diner. »

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de me poser de questions car je leur tournai le dos pour partir dans le sens opposé. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, loin, le plus loin possible d'eux.

Je devais me détacher de ce que je ressentais, me détacher de ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour… Un amour que je ne voulais pas.

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont très appréciées ! :-)

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

**Lili974WOLF **: Merci pour ta review ! Je pense que Kazuki et nos deux autres héros n'ont pas fini de souffrir… Et oui, l'amour n'est pas toujours rose… J'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Kochiko:** J'avoue que j'ai un penchant pour Kazuki… Il est franc, honnête et apprécie Wolfram pour ce qu'il est. Il a beaucoup fait pour lui sans rien attendre en retour. Que demander de mieux ? Pour moi, Kazuki est comme une brise fraiche dans la vie de Wolfram. Mais bon, voici l'un des grands thèmes de cette histoire Est-ce qu'on choisi son partenaire parce qu'il le mérite ou parce qu'on l'aime ? Merci pour ta review, en espérant que cette suite te plaira)

**Umiko:** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai dis à Kochiko un peu plus haut que j'avais un penchant pour Kazuki. Et bien, mon cœur chavire entre le père et le fils… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira

**Kojiane:** Merci pour tes reviews). Oui, Kazuki n'est pas très au clair mais chacun passe par là dans les histoires de cœur. J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Elise:** Merci pour ta review ! Pour cette histoire je n'ai prévu que les points de vue de Wolfram, Yuuri, Kazuki et le point de vue général. Mais je ferai peut-être le point de vue d'un autre personnage pour l'épilogue. En tous cas, merci de m'avoir fait part de ce que tu aimerais bien voir dans cette histoire, je garde ça dans un coin de la tête !

**Hisokaren:** Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le titre de l'histoire fait référence aux sentiments de Kazuki mais pas seulement à ça… Je pense que ce sera plus clair avec les quelques chapitres qu'ils restent (eh oui, cette histoire est bientôt terminée aussi ! Enfin !). Tu as très bien saisi la direction de l'histoire qui va se compliquer entre cœur et raison pour le père et le fils.

Il semblerait que le site a des problèmes d'éditions lorsque deux caractères spéciaux se suivent (dont: deux point suivi de guillemet). Excusez-moi s'il en manque par endroit. Je sais que cela rend la lecture moins agréable.

-Cet amour que je ne voulais pas-

Chapitre 10

Dans l'infirmerie, Yuuri observait d'un œil inquiet son fils se faire examiner par Gisela. Il pouvait voir des cicatrices ci et là sur son torse et ses bras. Kazuki avait bien plus de cicatrice qu'il n'en avait à son âge…

Lorsque l'énergie verte émanant des mains de Gisela se dissipa, il s'enquit de l'état de santé de son fils.

"Comment va-t-il ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'anormal ?"

"Si vous pouviez me dire pour quel raison vous êtes venu ce matin pour ce check-up complet, peut-être que je pourrai comprendre votre inquiétude et mieux répondre à vos questions, votre majesté." Répondit la guérisseuse avec un soupçon d'insolence.

"Mais, est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Gisela le regarda d'un air blasé.

"Papa…" Intervint Kazuki sur le ton d'un reproche.

"Très bien. Que ces mots ne quittent pas cette pièce." Ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Gisela qui répondit simplement en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

"Pour réveiller Wolfram, Kazuki a donné une partie de son cœur spirituel pour combler la partie manquante de celui de Wolfram. Il fronça des sourcils. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire s'il va bien ?"

Elle se tourna vers son patient. "Vous avez réellement prit un tel risque prince Kazuki ?" Demanda-t-elle, ignorant complètement la question du roi.

Kazuki se contenta simplement d'acquiescer.

"De toute mes années d'études, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle pratique… C'est extraordinaire… Incroyable… Elle le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Incroyablement romantique !"

Kazuki rougit à son dernier commentaire et se détourna d'eux par pudeur mais cela resta inaperçu car Yuuri interpella la guérisseuse.

"Ce n'est pas le moment Gisela ! Peux-tu répondre à ma question s'il te plait ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

"Pardonnez-moi votre majesté. L'expression de la femme aux cheveux verts devint sérieuse. D'après ce que j'ai pu ressentir, le prince ne présente aucune anomalie. Il est en bonne santé. Par contre, il m'est impossible de vous dire quelles conséquences peuvent avoir le don d'une partie de son cœur spirituel. Seul le temps nous le dira. Je ne pense pas que cela aura de conséquences au niveau physique, c'est-à-dire que son cœur continuera à fonctionner correctement et que son espérance de vie ne sera pas écourtée à cause de cela. Par contre, il est possible qu'il puisse avoir des lacunes au niveau émotionnel ou qu'il partage une connexion latente avec Wolfram." Elle se pinça le menton en réfléchissant. "L'idée d'une connexion entre eux serait probable… Surtout si l'on reprend la logique des rituels de confirmation entre les enfants mazoku et leurs éléments. Lors des rituels, les enfants donnent une partie de leurs cœurs à l'entité représentant leur élément en échange d'une partie des leurs. Ainsi, l'entité vit à travers eux et eux à travers elles. Encore une fois, cela n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je pense que nous devrions en discuter avec le grand sage."

Yuuri regarda son fils avec inquiétude. "Je le pense aussi."

Il glissa sa main droite dans sa poche dans laquelle il avait mit la pierre que lui avait offert Wolfram, la _« larme de lune »_. Depuis qu'il la possédait, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il la gardait précieusement avec lui. Dans les moments de stresse, d'inquiétude, d'anxiété, il avait pris l'habitude de la faire tourner dans sa main et étrangement, cela avait le pouvoir de le calmer.

Son attention revint sur Gisela. "En parlant de rituel… Je n'en ai jamais eu avec l'eau."

Elle lui sourit. "C'est simplement parce que vous abritez l'entité. Elle vit en vous et à travers vous. Vous remarquerez qu'aujourd'hui, aucun autre Mazoku ne possède d'affinité avec l'eau mis à part vous."

Yuuri n'avait jamais prêté d'attention sur ce détail même si cela faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il vivait en ce monde. Les mazoku utilisaient leur maryoku qu'en cas de force majeure, sauf l'élite de Wolfram et certains soldats de la garde de Gwendal qui affinaient la manipulation de leurs pouvoirs lors de leurs entrainements.

"C'est vrai." Réalisa-t-il.

"Merci Gisela, je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il va bien." Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils de manière affective.

Kazuki repoussa sa main et ne tarda pas à se rhabiller. "Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de te faire tant de soucis papa. Je vais bien."

"Quand tu agis de manière aussi imprudente, il est normal que je m'inquiète. Tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher." Répondit-il sur un ton doux et Kazuki ne broncha pas. Il se contenta simplement d'accepter les mots de son père.

Ils remercièrent encore une fois Gisela puis quittèrent la pièce afin de retourner à leurs tâches respectives.

Lorsque Yuuri s'approcha de son bureau pour s'y installer, il vit à travers sa fenêtre une suite de carrosses franchir le portail de son château puis s'assit sur son siège en laissant s'échapper un soupir de ses lèvres.

"La famille et l'entourage de Lucas sont arrivées… Je n'arrive vraiment pas à réaliser que Greta se marie dans quelques jours."

"Je comprends vos sentiments. Répondit Gunther qui regardait par la fenêtre. Avec un sourire aux lèvres il ajouta Il semblerait qu'il a emmené avec lui plusieurs cadeaux…"

"Des cadeaux ?"

"Oui. Etant donné que sa majesté Léa n'avait plus réellement de famille au moment de votre mariage, vous n'êtes pas passé par là. Il est de coutume chez les mazoku d'offrir à chacun des membres de la famille de la future épouse un cadeau pour les remercier d'avoir prit soin d'elle depuis sa naissance jusqu'au jour de son mariage."

"Un cadeau… J'ai tellement été occupé ces derniers jours que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver un."

Il savait qu'avec l'approche du mariage, tout le monde serait occupé et il savait aussi qu'il verrait très peu Wolfram…

Il prit de sa poche la pierre ovale et la fit tourner dans sa main. Après quelques instants, il se décida à prendre sa plume et du papier. Lorsqu'il finit d'y rédiger un petit mot, il plia le papier et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il demanda à l'un des gardes qui surveillait l'entrée de trouver Wolfram et lui remettre la lettre.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, il se tourna vers son conseiller.

"Gunther, je m'occuperai des lettres que tu m'as apporté aussitôt que je serai rentré ce soir. Je vais saluer Lucas et sa famille puis je m'absenterai cet après midi pour leur trouver un cadeau de mariage."

"Votre majesté, il n'est pas prudent que vous sortiez en ces temps de fête où les rues de la capitale brouillent de monde. Je ne veux pas ranimer de mauvais souvenirs mais, souvenez-vous que cela a presque couté la vie à Wolfram."

Yuuri fronça des sourcils et serra ses poings en se rappelant du drame. "Il ne se passera rien… Je sortirai déguisé et je protègerai Wolfram envers et contre tout."

Le conseiller le regarda, déconcerté. "Parce que vous voulez emmener Wolfram avec vous ?"

"Eh bien, c'est aussi le père de Greta et je pense qu'il aimerait aussi lui offrir un cadeau." Justifia-t-il.

"Mais enfin votre majesté, ce n'est pas raisonnable !" Dit-il de manière dramatique.

"Gunther, à l'époque, si Léa a été prise pour cible, c'est parce que tous monde savait qui on était. Les habitants de la ville attendaient notre venue. Aujourd'hui, personne ne nous attendra, personne ne nous reconnaîtra…"

"Oohhh Votre majesté! Malgré tout, je vous prie de reconsidérer vos plans. Je soutiens l'idée que ce n'est pas prudent."

Yuuri lui tourna le dos. "Si tu ne me vois pas dans l'après midi, tu sauras où je suis."

En ouvrant la porte, il eu un moment de remord mais se ravisa aussitôt. Cette petite seconde lui permit cependant de réaliser que l'amour pouvait rendre stupide, vraiment stupide…

Xxx

Wolfram était en plein entrainement d'escrime avec sa troupe lorsqu'un garde l'interpella. Il prit la lettre qui lui était destinée et s'éloigna pour la lire en toute discrétion. Voici ce qu'elle disait :

_« Retrouve-moi sous l'arbre près de l'écurie après le déjeuner._

_Ps: Viens en tenue de roturier._

_Yuuri »_

Ces mots l'intriguèrent et le rendirent anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce que Yuuri lui voulaient, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il vienne habillé en roturier ?

Le roi ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de refuser son invitation et cela l'irrita. Il finit par soupirer puis tourna son attention vers son second.

"Miguel !" Ce dernier interrompu son combat et s'approcha du blond.

"Oui mon commandant."

"Je te confis la troupe cet après midi, il y a d'autre obligations auxquelles je dois répondre. Continuez à travailler sur le maniement de l'épée. J'attends un rapport des progrès de chacun sur mon bureau demain à la première heure."

"A vos ordres."

Comme il avait l'impression d'être observé, il leva son regard vers sa gauche et vit Kazuki se détourner de manière maladroite.

"Repos !" S'écria-t-il et tout les membres de sa troupe tournèrent leurs attentions sur lui.

"Miguel va prendre la suite du commandement. Ne vous relâchez pas, un rapport me sera remonté sur vos progrès. La prochaine confrontation avec la troupe du capitaine Weller approche et j'attends beaucoup de vous."

"Quartier libre jusqu'à la première heure cet après midi !"

Il regarda ses hommes se disperser avant de prendre lui-même congés. Kazuki fut le dernier et le regarda brièvement avant de partir.

Après s'être changé et avoir pris un petit encas, il se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Yuuri était déjà sous l'arbre, habillé d'une tenue de roturier, les cheveux teinté en marron chaud. En s'approchant, il vit que ses prunelles onyx étaient cachées par des lentilles noisette. Ce dernier le regardait arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres et pour une raison inexpliquée, cela l'irrita.

"Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais pas venir." Dit le roi.

"Tu ne m'as pas tellement laissé le choix. Répliqua-t-il. Bon, ton mot était flou… Qu'as-tu prévu pour cet après midi ?""

Yuuri ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il lui mit des lunettes sur le haut du nez. "Oh ! Ca te va bien ! Remarqua-t-il d'un ton surpris puis poursuivit On va s'éclipser et descendre en ville pour trouver un cadeaux de mariage pour Greta et Lucas."

Wolfram prit un air scandalisé. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux? Tu veux sortir comme ça, sans garde ?"

Yuuri attrapa sa main et le tira avec lui. "Tu es avec moi, non ? Et cela est amplement suffisant."

Wolfram était sur le point de répliquer mais sa fierté le retint. Il referma sa bouche et suivit Yuuri sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en ville, Yuuri constata que Gunther avait raison. Il y avait une foule dans les rues de la capitale à cause des festivités qui accompagnaient les prémices du mariage de la princesse.

Avant de se frayer un chemin dans la foire, il saisit la main de Wolfram. Ce dernier le regarda de travers mais sa réaction n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire.

"Comme ça, on ne se perdra pas au milieu de cette foule" Se justifia-t-il.

Wolfram sembla réticent mais le laissa faire.

Main dans la main, ils papillonnèrent de stand en stand jusqu'à ce qu'éclate des coups de feu. Avec ses réflexes de soldats, Wolfram plaqua Yuuri sur le sol. Aussitôt à terre, il leva la tête et regarda tout autour d'eux pour analyser la situation. Les gens qui les entouraient les regardaient avec étonnement. Soudain, il senti que le corps qu'il recouvrait du sien était en train de trembler. Il baissa la tête pour voir si Yuuri allait bien. Ce dernier tentait de se retenir de rire dans un effort futile car il finit par rire aux éclats. Etrangement, ces sons fascinèrent Wolfram et l'envoutèrent.

Yuuri essuya ses larmes en continuant à rire. "Ce n'était que des pétards Wolfram ! Les enfants s'amusent beaucoup avec en ces temps de fêtes."

Le blond s'empourpra et se releva, indigné. "Ca aurait pu être bien pire… On n'est jamais sûr de rien." Il tendit une main à Yuri pour l'aider à se relever.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais leur offrir ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant les stands qui les entouraient.

"Pas vraiment… Peut-être un animal de compagnie pour les préparer à leurs futurs enfants… Et toi, tu as une idée ?"

"J'ai déjà préparé leur cadeau."

"Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il surpris et à la fois curieux.

"Un livre '_Comment prendre soin de son conjoint_' d'Alban von Karbelnikoff. J'y ai rajouté des notes personnelles."

"Oh… Lorsqu'ils auront terminé de le lire, je leur demanderai de me le prêter, j'aimerai lire les notes que tu as ajoutées."

Wolfram s'empourpra et se maudit d'en avoir trop dit et de rougir si facilement. "Non, non… Comment dire… Ce sont des notes qui leurs sont spécialement dédiés."

Yuuri ne chercha pas à continuer sur le sujet car de toute manière, il allait quand même demander la permission à Greta et Lucas de lire le livre.

A la place, il prit un air pensif et dit"Est-ce que je suis le seul à m'être pris si tard pour leur trouver un cadeau ?"

"Ca ne m'étonnerai pas, après tout tu es une lavette."

Yuuri qui n'avait pas lâché la main de Wolfram le tira avec lui. "Bon, on est pas venu ici pour que tu me critiques ! Et si on trouvait ce cadeau ?" Dit-il en lui offrant un sourire enjoué.

Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, ils ne marchaient pas côte à côte. Wolfram était légèrement derrière lui. Ce dernier regardait le dos de son roi puis son attention descendit vers leurs mains jointes. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit, comme de la nostalgie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà tenu sa main.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, typique des endroits bondés de monde des cris, des éclats de rire, des voix, de la musique… Cela lui donna le vertige et soudain, il était dans un autre lieu. Un endroit tout aussi bondé de monde, aussi bruyant, mais ce n'était pas à lui que Yuuri tenait précieusement la main. Non. Yuuri tenait la main de Léa. La femme dont-il était tombé amoureux, la femme qu'il avait choisi d'épouser… Tous les deux étaient émerveillés par ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient heureux et s'échangeaient des sourires et des regards complices sans se préoccuper du reste du monde. Sans se préoccuper de la souffrance qu'il devait endurer.

Il vit la lumière se refléter sur une lame et se jeta sur eux sans réfléchir. Une sensation froide et tranchante traversa sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête et vit la pointe d'une lame sortir de sa poitrine. Cependant, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée, qu'une seule inquiétude… La sécurité de Yuuri.

"Yuu…ri" Souffla-t-il.

Wolfram avait arrêté de marcher et en l'entendant murmurer son nom, Yuuri se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'emplirent de panique lorsqu'il vit à quel point Wolfram était pale et ses pupilles dilatées. Il avait placé sa main gauche contre son cœur, là où il avait été fatalement blessé.

"Yuuri" Murmura-t-il à nouveau avant de fermer ses paupières et perdre connaissance. Le roi l'attrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

"Wolfram !" Cria-t-il.

La chute du blond et le cri de Yuuri attirèrent l'attention des passants qui avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux. Le roi qui se souvint qu'ils étaient déguisés et censés se promener incognito dans la ville se retint de prononcer à nouveau le nom de son ex-fiancé.

Il porta le blond dans ses bras comme un prince porterait sa princesse et posa sa joue contre son front pour vérifier sa température. Fort heureusement, Wolfram n'était pas fiévreux et respirait encore. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule et trouva un jardin à l'écart des festivités.

Il allongea Wolfram au pied d'un arbre et lui offrit ses jambes en guise d'oreiller.

D'un regard triste, inquiet et rempli de remord, il murmura"Tu as revécu ce jour horrible…"

Il caressa tendrement son visage qui retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs. "Pardonne-moi, Wolfram… J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour échanger ta place avec la mienne."

Il glissa une main à l'arrière de la tête du blond tandis qu'il plaça l'autre sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'étreignait tendrement comme si Wolfram était fait de cristal, mais avec assez de force pour le sentir tout contre lui.

Lorsque le soldat gémit, Yuuri desserra son étreinte et s'écarta un peu pour observer son réveil.

"Wolfram !" L'appela-t-il

Le blond cligna des yeux en retrouvant peu à peu ses sens puis sursauta quand il se rendit compte que le visage de son roi était trop proche du sien.

Il se redressa en panique et s'écarta de son compagnon. "Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant à droite et à gauche.

Yuuri trouva sa réaction mignonne et cela lui donna un sourire aux lèvres même si la culpabilité était encore gravée dans son regard. "Tu as perdu connaissance à la foire."

Wolfram posa une main sur son cœur en se souvenant du moment puis d'un air grave il souffla"C'est vrai…"

"Je… J'ai revu ce jour… Le jour où j'aurai dû mourir. Même un mazoku ne peut survivre à une telle blessure mais Kazuki m'a dit que tu m'as soigné…" Il leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Merci, Yuuri." Dit-il sincèrement.

Le roi secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif. "Tu 'as pas à me remercier… Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Puis d'une voix rauque remplie d'émotions, il poursuivit Tout est arrivé par ma faute… Si je ne t'avais pas obligé à nous accompagner, tu n'aurais pas été blessé. Mais j'avais peur que tu t'en ailles… J'avais peur que tu profites de mon absence pour quitter le château. Alors je t'ai obligé à venir avec nous même si je savais que ton cœur était brisé… Je suis tellement désolé Wolfram… et tellement honteux de mon égoïsme. Je ne mérite pas tes remerciements, j'en suis indigne."

"Si tu ne m'avais pas obligé à venir, ta femme aurait perdu la vie ce jour là et Kazuki et Tomoe n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Soit reconnaissant Yuuri. La vie est parsemée d'épreuves auxquelles on ne peut échapper, elle demande parfois de faire des sacrifices. Le but est de continuer d'avancer en portant le poids de son passé sur ses épaules, en tachant de retenir les points positifs des situations les plus mauvaises. Tu n'as pas perdu l'ami que tu avais en moi et aujourd'hui, ta famille s'est agrandie."

Même si les mots de Wolfram étaient vrais, Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Le blond se releva et secoua ses vêtements pour enlever la poussière. Ce qui s'est passé n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir que nous devrions laisser derrière nous. Dit-il puis lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se lever. On devrait continuer de faire le tour sinon tu ne trouveras jamais de cadeau pour Greta et Lucas. »

Yuuri saisit sa main mais au lieu de se lever, il tira le blond vers lui. "Restons encore un peu ici, on y retournera lorsqu'il y aura moins de monde."

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous d'y aller."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que nous sommes partis sans rien dire à personne. Les autres doivent être inquiets à l'heure qu'il est."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Gunther est au courant et j'ai laissé une note sur le bureau de Gwendal."

Wolfram secoua la tête en désaccord. "Comment peux-tu être aussi immature ? De toute manière, on devrait quand même se dépêcher d'acheter le cadeau et rentrer parce que les gens vont se faire des idées. J'entends déjà les jacassements et les rumeurs d'ici."

Yuuri savait que le blond trouvait toutes les excuses possibles afin de ne pas rester en tête à tête avec lui. Autrefois, Wolfram aurait tout donné pour un petit moment à deux. Le problème était là Ils n'étaient plus à autrefois mais à maintenant et désormais Wolfram voulait prendre ses distances… Cette réalisation lui fit mal au cœur mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne sauf à lui-même.

"Ce que pense les autres m'importe peu." Dit-il.

"Pas moi, Yuuri ! Les bases de notre relation doivent être claires à nos yeux et aux yeux des autres… Je n'aime pas l'ambigüité."

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il y a une personne qui t'intéresse et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle se méprenne à notre égard ?"

"Mais pas du tout ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?" Demanda-t-il, outré.

"Est-ce que ça te déplais tant que ça de rester seul avec moi ?" Yuuri ignora sa question pour lui en poser une autre.

"Non…"

"Mais ?"

"Pourquoi ça ne te déranges pas que les autres se méprennent sur nous ? Je te rappelle que ça te dérangeait beaucoup quand nous étions encore fiancés. Tu n'as jamais cessé de m'éviter et n'as jamais raté une occasion pour dire que nous n'étions pas vraiment fiancés. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?" Demanda Wolfram dans toute sa frustration.

'_Mes sentiments pour toi.'_ Pensa Yuuri mais se garda bien de le dire à voix haute de peur de faire fuir le blond.

A la place, il lui dit"Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai regardé dormir avec regret. Il y avait un vide en moi que rien ni personne ne pouvait combler. Un vide laissé par ton absence… Je me suis rendu compte que tu as toujours été celui qui a fait des efforts pour savoir qui je suis, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir, tu m'as donné ta confiance et ton affection gratuitement sans que je n'ai à faire quoi que ce soit pour les mériter. Je me suis promis que si tu te réveillais, j'apprendrai à mieux te connaitre et serai un soutien pour toi comme tu l'as été pour moi."

Wolfram resta silencieux et cela l'inquiéta. "Dis quelques chose…"

Le blond avait le regard baissé. "Je n'ai jamais fait _« l'effort »_ de te connaitre, Yuri. J'ai compris qui tu étais et plus je restai à tes côtés, plus j'avais envie de te connaitre. Ca ne m'a jamais demandé de faire des efforts. Mes efforts étaient placés ailleurs… Alors tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre la pareille par culpabilité. "

"Ne te méprends pas ! Ce n'est vraiment pas par culpabilité que je veux faire ça mais par envie." Se défendit-il alors qu'il sentait sa poitrine se serrer. "Et puis…J'ai compris… Je sais bien où étaient placés tes efforts."

"Ah oui ?" Répliqua le blond avec défiance.

Il se contenta seulement d'acquiescer car il savait que Wolfram avait fait des efforts en acceptant de rester à ses côtés tout en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais aimé en retour. Il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas paraître trop prétentieux mais surtout pour que Wolfram puisse garder son amour propre.

"Oui… Alors, laisses-moi juste rester près de toi." Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Cela intimida le blond qui resta silencieux alors que son cœur palpitait de différentes émotions.

Comme il n'avait jamais été aussi naïf que Yuuri, il comprenait bien ce qu'était en train de faire son roi. Il savait qu'avec ces mots, il lui faisait des avances. Cependant sa conscience ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

Il fronça des sourcils. "Mon temps c'est arrêté il y a vingt ans… Le monde a continué d'avancer, à évoluer… Alors j'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à autant de changement." Dit-il, mais il semblait davantage penser à voix haute plutôt que parler à Yuuri.

Il secoua la tête puis se releva. "Allons-y." Il tendit à nouveau une main à Yuuri qui la saisit et cette fois-ci, se leva.

Une fois debout, il ne lâcha pas sa main. A la place, il avança en guidant le blond sur le chemin de la foire.

"Yuuri… Tu peux lâcher ma main. Je ne vais pas me perdre." Il ne voulait pas de contact physique avec lui car à chaque fois que leurs corps se touchaient, son cœur s'emballait et il sentait comme un courant électrique parcourir son corps. Wolfram ne voulait plus de ça. Il ne voulait pas que les réactions de son corps influencent sa raison et ses sentiments.

Le roi le regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je n'ai pas envie de répéter mes erreurs. Maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserai plus."

Wolfram secoua la tête. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était une tête de mule mais Yuuri n'était pas si différent. Une fois qu'il avait prit une décision, il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

'_Est-ce que tu penses un peu à moi dans cette histoire ?'_ Se dit-il en lui-même. Soudain, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit. _'Est-ce que tu te serais comporté de la même manière si ta femme était encore là ?'_

Wolfram senti son cœur se crisper et une amertume se répandre en lui. _'Yuuri n'a jamais voulu de moi, il ne m'a jamais accepté en tant que fiancé et ne m'a jamais aimé. Il a annulé nos fiançailles parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette femme… Il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça si elle était encore vivante.' _Se résonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Beaucoup d'émotions s'entremêlaient en lui mais une chose était sure il n'était pas prêt à laisser Yuuri le blesser à nouveau. Il dégagea sa main de la sienne et Yuuri se retourna aussitôt pour voir ce qui se passait.

Le blond le regardait avec détermination. "Je suis désolé Yuuri. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait d'ambigüité entre nous. On est amis n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme aux cheveux noir le regarda avec incompréhension mais lui répondit tout de même "Oui."

"Dans ce cas, je préfèrerai qu'on limite nos contacts physiques sauf si l'occasion nous y oblige. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de confusion entre nous."

Yuuri senti comme une aiguille lui transpercer le cœur d'un coup bref et vif. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun homme et il n'avait jamais été friand de contact physique avec Wolfram. Au contraire, il avait autrefois l'habitude d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour lui, il en avait besoin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement froissé et contrarié par ce que le blond venait de lui demander.

Par le passé, est-ce que Wolfram avait ressenti ça à chaque fois qu'il le repoussait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour connaître la réponse.

Il se rendait compte que sa façon d'aimer était différente de celle de son ex-fiancé Wolfram était connu pour son égoïsme et sa jalousie, pourtant sa manière d'aimer était de vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, contre le gré de son propre bonheur. C'était pourquoi il l'avait céder à Léa sans poser de problème.

Lui au contraire était connu pour son altruisme, pourtant il aimait de manière égoïste. Il ne pouvait céder Wolfram à personne car personne d'autre ne pouvait l'aimer plus que lui. Il voulait être celui qui le rende heureux et le seul détenteur de son cœur.

Ces sentiments étaient si forts et le rendait si égoïste qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaitre… Si l'amour qu'il avait pour Wolfram ne faisait qu'accentuer des défauts qu'il ne se connaissait pas, peut-être devait-il les abandonner ?

Yuuri fut arraché à ses pensées lorsque Wolfram lui tourna le dos pour continuer leur chemin vers le marché et cela marqua la fin de leur discussion.

Si Wolfram ne voulait pas de confusion, alors il n'avait d'autre choix que d'être sincère. Et puisque Wolfram n'aimait pas l'ambiguïté, il devait mettre les choses au clair…

D'un air déterminé, son attention retourna sur son compagnon.

"Wolfram." L'interpela-t-il. Le soldat stoppa ses pas et tourna la tête pour le regarder par-dessus l'épaule.

Lorsque ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les prunelles émeraude de son compagnon, le rythme cardiaque du Maou s'accéléra et sa gorge devint soudain sèche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi intimidé. Sous le regard de Wolfram qui était pourtant plus menu et paraissait plus jeune que lui, il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant.

"Oui ?"

Le cœur battant, des fourmis dans les mains et les oreilles chaudes, Yuuri chercha en lui l'audace d'être honnête avec ses sentiments. "Ce que tu viens de dire… A propos de nos contacts physiques, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas faire."

"Mais enfin pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le cœur de Yuuri qui battait déjà très vite s'accéléra davantage et il était certain qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains tremblaient et il commençait à transpirer mais tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il parvint à lui dire d'une voix rauque:

"Parce que je t'aime. Il secoua la tête. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet amour mais je n'y peux rien… Je t'aime Wolfram."

TBC

Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont très appréciées)


End file.
